The Pokenerds Jounery (Kanto region)
by pokemonfansuper
Summary: The story of a group of friends in the Pokemon world with powers and who knows what will happen. There is multiple chosen ones follows the anime to a degree. Also I do not own Pokémon. I have it at the highest rating because I'm paranoid. The 1st two Ch are prolouge and it follows a guide line it is not all about Ash he is a main character though. It does use all the world's.
1. How It All Began

This will involve various view points and OCS.

Also highest rating so better safe than sorry.

Also check out darkfoxkit child of Mew story i got inspiration there! :D

The Pokenerds Journey

Chapter 1 How It Began

Blastoise viewpoint

I remember this all to vividly Prof. Oak let me, Absol, Blaziken, Torterra, and our mates wonder outside the ranch. We were with Delia and Ash we had our hatchlings then we saw the Fearow Flock attacking human hatchlings. Our parental instincts kicked in. We got Delia and Ash away me and my mate were using ice beam combined with hydro pump.

One of the parents said _"Take...care...of...Matthew...Blastoise."_

I told my mate "Pick up the one with a light blue shirt." Matthew was crying saying "I want mommy I want dad I want mommy and dad." I then told the others "Finish off the Fearow Flock."

The Blaziken pair were using blaze kicks and sky upper cuts. Then they heard _"Blazikens… please…take...care...of...Alex."_ The Blazikens grabbed the human with the red shirt. The Torterra pair was working with the Absol pair using energy balls and night slashes. When they heard " _Torterras...take care...of...Daniel...Absol...you...do...so...for...Gwen."_ They picked them up and took them to Delia.

They wrote in the the dirt meema (An:mom in Pokémon) and peepa (An:I made this one up I hope so dad in Pokémon) and an arrow pointing at them. Delia understood and explained to the babies saying _"Your mommies and daddies loved you a lot but they had to go on…"_ Matthew then said _"We maybe 2 years old but atleast give us the truth instead of the whole vacation deal."_ Delia's eyes widen to the size of chicken eggs. She then said _"ok fine your mommies and daddies are dead."_ They then said " _Who mommy and daddy now?_ " Delia then said _"The Pokémon who rescued you."_

They traveled to pallet town in quiet while in the hall of origins.

Hall Of Origins

Arceus has called a meeting with all the legendaries(An:even ones we don't know). Arceus then spoke rather normaly unlike her usal random self "All legendaries as you know it is our job to keep the world in balance, but we can't do it alone, with the way most humans always want catch us but as you know I bestowed gifts upon 5 humans our chosen ones." The legendaries spoke in unison all except Mew and Ho-oh "Yes we know already you and Mew told us you gave them the power of Aura,pokespeech,and the ability to transform into the Pokemon they are raised by."

Arceus and Mew then spoke again "Yes but they each have their own special power and we will give them a gift when they are ready. Ash has psychic powers, Daniel has nature manipulation, Gwen has energy manipulation, Alex has enhanced physical abilities, and Matthew has the ability to transform into any Pokémon. The gift you will give them is an egg of your species."

The legendaries were hesatiant but Landorus said "Will they be able to handle our power." Mew was the only one to speak "Yes since the Pokémon Ash will be raised by is me. Right sister Arceus?" Arceus then said "Yes brother Mew." Mew then teleports outs and into the Oak's ranch right when Delia and the Pokémon get there. Arceus then said "I better give all the professors the ability of pokespeech along with Delia."

At Oak's ranchy

Mew teleports in behind the Delia but in front of the pairs of Blastoise, Absol, Torterra, and Blaziken along with their hatchlings(AN:Pokémon term for child in case I didn't mention it before). Prof. Oak turned around and saw Delia along with the Pokemon who each had a child in their arms/vines/psychic(AN: same thing with ash's bulbasaur knowing dig for Absol knowing psychic). Prof. Oak asked " _What in the world happened?!_ "

I responded unknowingly they would understand "The Fearow Flock killed Matthew our new hatchling, Alex the Blaziken's new hatchling, Daniel the Torterra's new hatchling, and Gwen then Absol's new hatchling's parent. And you try to take them from us expect a hydro cannon, frenzy plant, blast burn, and night slash. We are there Memmas and Peppas understand."

Delia and Prof. Oak just replied _"Yes we understand we weren't planing on it._ " And our hatchling just hugged us Squirtle asked "Can I be Matthew's starter Pokemon." Turtwig asked that but for Daniel, Torchic for Alex, Absol for Gwen. Prof. Oak then said " _You can if they agree and I just noticed we understand what you're saying."_ Our newest hatchling's stopped hugging us and spoke _"Well we could always understand them and so can ash, but more interesting Lord Mew show yourself so we can get all surprises out of the way you not being the biggest."_

Mew appears from being invisible and says "You're no fun Matthew just because have Aspergers, Bipolar, OCD, and ADHD(AN:Not at liberty to say if I have those or not)doesn't mean you should ruin a good surprise." Matthew then says _"Just tell them about you and your role with Ash and us. Also guys don't give Mew sugar ever."_ Mew says "I here to be Ash's Peppa also Ash speak up let them know you knew." Ash then says _"Yeah OK guys let's just show them before this gets more awkward."_ (AN:Ash,Gwen,Daniel,Alex, and Matthew are 2 years old right now.)

The human hatchlings make aura spheres and shields. They transformed, Matthew into a squirtle, Daniel into a turtwig, Alex into a torchic, Gwen into an Absol, Ash into a unbound hoopa then mewtwo and then Mew. Our were literally as wide could be. They then spoke " _That's the tip of the iceberg."_ They transformed back and said _"In Pokémon form we can't be caught either because we still have DNA."_

Ash went 1st he used telepathy "Hey can you hear me pretty cool right aura and psychic powers." Gwen went 2nd she bent sun's energy to heat them in one area. Daniel went 3rd he allowed flowers to grow out of nowhere. Alex went 4th he ran over to a skorupi and picked it up and ran back. Then Matthew's turn came he didn't do anything at 1st so I was worried but then he became an arceus a child sized one but an arceus, then a porygon, into all the starters within 30 minutes then ended as a ditto and became himself again.

They were now speaking pokespeech or for Ash's case a mixture and said "Have you heard the legend of the chosen ones well we're them. Along with us having keystones items. Matthews case his pokewatch, Gwen has her necklace, Daniel has his lanyard, Alex has his glasses, and Ash has his staff just like SR. Arron. Also siblings yes you can be our starter Pokemon."

That's how this wacky adventure started tomorrow my hatchlings start their journey.


	2. When good things go bad

I am going to be making chapters in advance so you know.

I will include all Canon Pokémon and the movies and episodes.

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch2 When Good Things Go Bad.

 _Memma Torterra viewpoint_

Our hatchlings were getting along even Ash was, though I could tell how uneasy memma blastoise was. Matthew was tinkering away alot with his key stone pokewatch and making 20 more pokewatches. He was he even going into his rotom form a lot and going into the watches all 16 of them, we were all worried even squirtle. Squirtle once asked "Does Matthew like any of us anymore?"

Mew came by when he heard that and answered "Yes he does he's just making all 20 of us something special that won't ever break." We then saw 18 different judgments being used in one area. After that we heard Matthew said "Done." "Mew teleport everyone here sinse you already know what it's about." Mew teleported everyone there and they looked wondering what was going on. I said "Matthew what is going we know you have your brothers personality but this isn't like you we…"

Matthew cut me off right there "These are the reasons why I have been this way pokewatches now if…" Suddenly a purrlion took one "OK yeah I guess now's a good time to show you a feature." The watch teleported back after getting out exactly 10 yards even a nanometer counts. "Now that better now here Squirtle you first then pranking, or can we go somewhere outside the ranch." Matthew then handed them all out.

I decided to ask "Before we go anywhere what are it's features."

Matthew just listed them saying "Tells time, is a national pokedex but fuses with the pokedex you receive, timer, weather report, has a pocket dimension, calculator, memopad, pedometer, Pokémon list, dowsing machine, berry searcher, Pokémon history of friends, map marker, coin toss, calendar, roulette, color changer, map, phone, radio, email, teleportation, internet, self-repair, near indesructable, teleports back to owner by blood, camera, sketch pad, books on everything, instruments, Pokémon translator, shield, battle\pokemon proof was tricky, mirror, badge case, flashlight, aura color detector, tent function, night vision, synced with main watch for updated which is mine, duplicates to create more, and has a manual."

I said "Wow that's why it took you so long also finding power and materials for it. Anyway we are going to the hidden village. If Prof Oak is OK with that sinse you need to play with other hatchlings." Prof Oak just stood there blankly and nodded and Matthew added "Only I can uses the duplication function and this metal comes from a combination a Dialga, Heatran, Jirachi, and Registeel metals that I transformed into the power source all 18 judgements combined into 1 battery so no not recreatable."

Prof Oak looked so amazed I said "We are going Matthew do you mind opening a portal for us dear." I transformed into hoopa and opened a portal and we went through in our Pokémon forms. There we met Melanie who's helping taking care of the sick and injured Pokémon.

 _Daniel's viewpoint_

My memma and peppa told me and the rest of the other pokenerds as we call ourselves to go and play. Out of no where we were attacked by 10 vines. We didn't fight back instead we did what Matthew did activate a shield, except Alex and Torchic we had to knock them out.. They came trying to tackle us they were five bulbasaurs. I said "Stop we don't want to hurt you." They said "Lies you are trainer's Pokémon you smell like human."

I said "Guys human time Matthew wake up Alex." After Matthew woke up Alex, we transformed back to our forms. Matthew spoke "Hear us out we aren't dittos could a ditto still attack as a human." We showed our powers proving we weren't trainer's Pokémon then transformed back while introducing ourselves. I said "Bulbasaurs you see now we don't mean any harm sorry if want us to leave still then we will." They then said "You can stay were sorry just we were treated badly and so was a little pichu we have been hiding. Pichu come on out."

The pichu came out and said "Is that a Mew?" They answered by saying "These are the chosen ones they are humans who can turn into Pokémon have special abilities. The Mew's name is Ash. Let's just introduce ourselves." I then said "Let's do it with our memmas and peppas you might be surprised plus it's lunch time." We then went to memmas and peppas and introduced ourselves. The bulbasaurs then asked "What happened to your memmas and peppas and why is the only human memma Ash's." We then explained and gave them each a pokewatch.

My meema and peppa then said "We're going to be back in a few weeks unless it's an emergency all of us OK." We nodded and they teleported back to the ranch while we played for a couple of weeks. But the last day of the 2nd week some came saying "I want to draw some of the Pokemon here." He seemed trustworthy so we thought. When night came Ash was a Mew and all of us pokenerds were sleeping together with the bulbasaurs and pichu.

We woke up suddenly being carried by the man I used some nature manipulation and slapped them with a root bulbasaurs and pichu waking them and pointing to us. The bulbsaurs used vinee whip to stop him but he sent out a nidorino. Matthew then turned into a joltick along with Ash and zapped his arms.

I called my memma saying "Some man is kidnapping us the bulbasaurs and pichu are trying to stop him but can't HELP!" They teleported there angry but he had a Pokémon for that a gliscor be knocked out the bulbasaurs and pichu. And got away when we were rushing them back to the hidden village and Melaine. We teleported away and haven't seen them since.

That's my crazy story of good things going bad.


	3. Ch3 Pokémon I Choose You

The main Pokenerds will get each pokemon of every evolution line.

I hop you liked the 2chapters in one day because now 1 chapter a day.

The Pokenerds Journery

Ch3 Pokémon I Choose You

 _Ash's viewpoint_

We were all eating sinse tomorrow we all go our Pokémon adventure. I was eating rice and noodles, Matthew was eating aquatic plants and animals they found in the ocean nearby, Gwen was eating deer and lizards, Daniel was eating berries, Alex was eating cows and deer. I hope the pichu we met is OK I wanted to ask him to be my starter but every time I try to call he doesn't respond. I need to ask Matthew this "Matthew why wouldn't pichu pick up his pokewatch. Could he have been caught." Then Matthew responded "No he couldn't be caught except by another pokewatch wearer my best guess is he's still in this region and Prof Oak caught him as a pikachu when he saw the watch to give it to you."

"I never thought of that I hope so well I need to get home and get some sleep to get hopefully pichu." I then went home and went to bed. Woke up at 5:00am got up got dressed in my blue jeans, black shirt, blue and white over jacket, green fingerless gloves, put on my indigo league hat and my running shoes got breakfast and went to Prof Oak's lab and rang the door bell. I said "Hi Prof Oak hey for my starter do you happen to have a pikachu." Prof Oak grinned and said "Yes follow me and I'll hand you pikachu's pokeball." They went to a machine with 4 pokeballs. Prof Oak handed me the one with a lightning bolt on it along with 5 pokedexes and 29 pokeballs. He grinned and said "Give 6 pokeballs to each Pokenerd ok."

I ran out and and teleported Mom and peppa after she got dressed then woke up everyone with boomburst. They screamed "What the heck!" I said "Guys pokedex and pokeballs and starter time." I handed them there pokeballs and pokedexes. They caught there siblings. At the same time we released our starters. I was awe struck it was pichu now a pikchu. He said while crying "Wait you no you abanoded me no I won't help you I tried before but you ditched us all. The bulbasaurs tryed to say you turned into a joltik but I won't believe it and you need to earn back my trust."

Matthew came back in his shirt and pants that are yellow in the front, white on the side and red in the back, and his NGU (AN:NGU = NEVER GIVE UP), Gwen came back dressed in her white shirt, shorts, socks, and black shoes and head band, Daniel dressed in his grey shoes brown socks brown pants and forest green shirt, Alex dressed in his tan shirt, red pants, and yellow socks and shoes. Matthew then smiled and said "You see he came back maybe could be better terms." "Well let's get going to route one." I said as we fused pokedexes and pokewatches.

I decided to battle a rattata 1st after we all got a message from Prof Oak and Matthew updated to include pokeball coloration and a healer the message said "You can carry 7 Pokémon with you but only use 6 in battle." The rattata was determined I asked "Do you want to battle to be my Pokémon sinse this is how we were taught?" The rattata responded by saying "Yes but you get 1st move OK." I agreed and asked "Turtwig will you do elemental armor?" She responded by covering self in plants from using energy ball and razor leaf on herself to surround her. He was confused but used quick attack and I asked "Is that all you can use quick attack and bite?" He then decided to use quick attack and bite but to no avail. I grinned and complimented "That was better but little if any damage thanks to elemental armor, you are determined but we must end this turtwig ready for earth knot (earth power + grass knot)?." While Turtwig was charging it up she said "Hell yeah like you need to ask." And launched it the least to say was I was surprised of the outcome he was still standing. I asked "Rattata do you want to end this and be caught?" The rattata smiled and said "Yes please." I handed him a pokeball and he tapped I healed him on my watches healer.

I called to a pidgey that was watching our battle and asked "Would you like to battle my rattata to join my team?" I sent out rattata who became pigmented(just like the pink butterfree but sinse it's not shiny need a word for it so I made a word for it.) to the colors of a Torterra. The pidgey responded "Yes but I get the 1st move." I agreed and said "Rattata we need to be careful." She used gust and sand attack. I said "Rattata trust me use quick attack to your left then hit pidgey and at the same time use bite." Rattata was a silverish blur and just hit pidgey and returned in front of me. I explained "I was taught by my memma and peppa that combo is danger now I'll ask you will go do it again." Rattata replied with a simple nod and knocked out pidgey but left her still conscious. I caught her as we agreed and returned rattata but then saw the Fearow Flock. I ran meeting everyone else while running except Ash who was swimming after pikachu.

 _Alex viewpoint_

I decided to go look for a pidgey 1st I called out for 1 and it came. I said "Lets battle if I win I can capture you deal." The pidgey just said "Sure you might need help anyway." I yelled "Yes" with torchic I asked "Torchic willing to do night spin (night slash + fire spin)?" Torchic just went right in using fire spin and night slashes to make started surrounding the pidgey till it used sand attack. The pidgey said "wow heh you heh go heh all heh out." Pidgey just collapsed then and me and torchic sweatdropped. I captured the pidgey and a rattata asked "What the hell happened and can I join you." We sweat dropped more and tapped him with a pokeball. Then of course they showed up we ran joining up with everyone except Ash who was swimming after pikachu.

 _Gwen viewpoint_

So I decided go with a double battle against a rattata and pidgey. I asked them "Can I battle you both and if I win you join my team?" They both agreed and Absol was ready for a battle I asked "Absol want to do rough slash (play rough + a slash attack) on pidgey?" Absol said "Yeah let's do it!" Absol went at pidgey but Rattata used quick attack on Absol as soon as pidgey was hit. Pidgey was knocked out and I caught her and Absol used shock pulse wind (shockwave + water pulse + icy wind) on rattata I caught rattata and asked "You think that was overkill." She replied "Nope." And we both sweat dropped. Then we saw them and ran catching up with everyone.

 _Matthew viewpoint_

I didn't even ask them they just challenged me a rattata and pidgey squirtle was with me but I was hoping to ask them to fight but oh well. I asked squirtle "You ready for a shell shuriken on these 2?" He answered "You know it just tell me where to go and I'm ready." I looked around and saw everyone except Ash battling he was talking to his Rattata friend. I thought near the trees for a sneak attack. I said "Near the trees now then launch!" He did it and knocked them out but then they came we had to run. We ran but noticed Ash swimming after pikachu, me squirtle jumped in after them.

 _Ash viewpoint_

I had to do something I didn't want sinse pikachu wasn't listening and sitting in a branch above the water. I had to ask my friend Rattata to join me. I walked over to her and asked "Hey rattata you know how I started my journey today well my old friend pikachu, who was the pichu I told you about has trust issues with me now will you join me?" Rattata looked at me like I said something dumb "You know I will heck I have an idea how to get pikachu to trust you just catch me." She said a bit evily. I tapped her with the pokeball and let out and she was pigmented to look like regigigas. She yelled "HEY SPEAROWS THAT PIKACHU IN THAT BRANCH BELONGS TO A HUMAN. Return me and swim." I returned her and swam after pikachu.

I grabbed pikachu but not before going underwater then Matthew and squirtle helped by pushing me towards a fishing line. And I got pulled out by a girl who I searched there mind finding out there name is Misty Waterflower. And she had no ill intent her parents had died she was the youngest of 4 counting herself sisters who were divas and they were the cerulean city gym leaders. She wanted to be a water type pokemon master and she didn't have any true friends.

I said "Sorry Misty Waterflower once my friends get here we'll tell you our biggest secret sinse we are friends and pikachu is alright." She stood staring at me like I was a freak then my friends arrived. I said "Guys we can trust her and I want her to travel with us so she can be a water type Pokemon master. So let's show Misty our secret. Before..." That's when the Fearow Flock arrived. I yelled "Get Misty to safety. Fearow Flock you want any of us even pikachu you have to get me 1st." They started attacking but I guess pikachu saw sinse he used thunderbolt. I healed him with heal pulse. And ran to the group.

We saw Ho-Oh flying towards us with Mew and into the forest when pikachu woke up. I said "Let's follow them and Misty come with us." We ran into a clearing and saw 10 eggs 5 in front of Mew and 5 in front of Ho-Oh they said "You've shown you're willing to help someone you barely know here and Misty go with them trust us." They then flew or teleported away. I saw Misty amazed and told her "Just watch." I changed into a manaphy then back. Did the rest and so did everyone. Then Matthew duplicated his pokewatch and gave it to Misty. And said "We'll be your true friends if you accept us." We then picked up the eggs. And waited for Misty's answer whom said "Yes I will someone going to have to help you stay out of trouble."

We then walk to Viridian City Pokémon center.


	4. Ch4 Pokémon Emergency

I will only update the days I have off.

I found out how to do the line break easier.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch4 Pokémon Emergency

* * *

 _Ash viewpoint_

I wasn't paying attention to what Misty was wearing earlier but she has a yellow top, blue shorts, orange and white shoes, red straps a lanyard with a keystone whistle. I said to Misty "You know I went into your head for ill intents checking and found out you were cerulean's city gym leader I hope we can battle for my badge." When we got to viridian city Officer Jenny stopped us and yelled "So what are you thief's doing with those Pokémon well?" I tapped my pokewatch and showed officer Jenny my pokedex info. Along with everyone else and she said "Sorry just team rocket is supposed to be here and I'm on edge." We said "It's OK just watch out..." But to make up for it she offered us a ride to the Pokemon center.

Matthew then made an incubator update to pokewatches. While we going we colorized our pokeballs to look like our Pokémon. We then went right into the Pokemon center. And Nurse Joy just shook her head and said "We have a parking area for a reason." We got out and vomited in some trash bins. We asked Nurse Joy "Could you look at our Pokémon and the eggs please." She agreed and we called Prof Oak and said "Prof Oak we made a friend who we are going to add to the call now" we added Misty to the call. "This is Misty Waterflower and she knows our secret but there's more we met Ho-Oh and got eggs from her and peppa\Mew. Misty can vouch for us." Misty then spoke "We did but what I find strange is they weren't normal Pokémon eggs about twice the size and why were they chased by Fearows in the 1st place?" I then pitched in "If you don't know the legend of chosen one ask your Pokémon they can answer with the Pokemon translator. Also those were Ho-Oh and peppa eggs. And the Fearow Flock well they hate trainers ones who catch all types or normal or flying types so they attack because their old trainers abandoned them."

Misty was amazed at how I knew this and asked "Just how do you know and what is a peppa?" Matthew answered "A memma is a mom and peppa is a dad. Also Ash's peppa is Mew while he has a human memma unlike me, Alex, Daniel, Gwen we have both Pokémon memmas and peppas also our starters are our sugate siblings, our human memmas and peppas died when we were 2." Misty was just amazed and felt sorry. Then a siren was heard saying "TEAM ROCKET IS IN TOWN!" Our Pokémon were returned but then the wall was blown down. It was team rocket (insert motto). I said "Nurse Joy send the pokeballs to pewter city. Misty send out staryu and starmie. While get the eggs in the incubators!" Misty did just that while we got the eggs in the incubators. Then we let out our rattatas and pidgeys.

Then we transform into our Pokémon forms Ash as a zekrom. Team rocket then said "Rare and other regional Pokémon let's get them go Ekans\koffing go chansey\growlithe meowth help out. Ekans poison sting those rats, chansey body slam them. Koffing use smoke screen, growlithe use ember. I'm going to use fury swipes." We said "Rattata use quick bite, (quick attack + bite) pidgey use gust, pikachu\absol\turtwig\torchic\squirtle starter combo #1, (a mega launcher move you pick combines with energy ball is boosted by thunderbolt and flamethrower and cut into 5 by night slash) staryu and starmie psychic."

Let's just say there was an explosion. And team rocket went blasting off. As the smoke is clearing we turn back to normal and officer Jenny arrives and asks "Are you kids all right?" Just as soon as we return our Pokémon we answer "Yes just took out Team Rocket."

Then we head off to viridian forest.


	5. Ch5 Catching Pokémon

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch5 Catching Pokémon.

* * *

 _Alex viewpoint_

As we were traveling to Virdian Forest Misty became scared. I asked her "What's wrong?" She responded "BUG TYPES!" Just as she said that that 5 Weedles and 5 Caterpies were on her and she pulled a mallet out of nowhere. Matthew did the unthinkable and blasted Misty turning her into a genesect. She asked "What am I?" Matthew answered "Sorry sorry sorry you're a genesect a bug type that was modified by team plasma in the time of the original Dex holders black and white. I just seen bugs and bug types die by phobies too many times. I'll change you back." Matthew blasted her changing her back. Misty then said "Huh the Caterpies and Weedles don't look scary anymore but go ahead and catch them." So we caught them and started training.

We needed to decide who we were going to use against Brock of course our starters. But who else me maybe rattata. Then out of nowhere when we were discussing traing training a pideotto flew by. We said to Ash "You can ask this pideotto to battle and join you." Ash walked up to her and asked "Hey me and my friends want to be Pokémon masters so do you want to join my team by battling?" The pideotto said "You seem nice sure." Ash sent out Caterpies and Weedles and said "This way it's fair to them to have back up it's OK right." Pideotto responded "Sure but they are pigmented like a genesect." Ash said "Our Pokémon except Misty's become pigmented to the ones we were raised by my case legendaries sinse Mew."

Pideotto responded "Nice don't expect me to go easy on you though." Ash said "Wouldn't dream of it. Weedle and Caterpie willing to use string bite?" They said "Yeah." They shot out silk covering pidgeotto's wings and legs together and started biting her. They came back in front of him and Misty saw this and yelled "How dare you put their lives in danger." and slapped him. I ran over and explained to Misty and she apologized. Pideotto then used sand attack. Ash said "Caterpie to your left Weedle to your right then electroweb." Caterpie and Weedle dodged quickly and sprayed the electrified silk at pidgeotto. Ash then caught threw a pokeball and caught pidgeotto.

Ash then let pideotto out and she was the color of a Lugia. She then said "I can lead you to Pidgeot village. Just follow me." Pideotto led us to a group of trees with branches converged in the middle. Matthew said "Let me help with this one a little pidgeot transformation for us all, and we can carry our siblings plus should last till we land. Just hold hands and into a circle." We held hands into a circle and Matthew transformed us into pidgeots each our own color. I was red, Daniel was green, Matthew was blue, Gwen was black, Misty was aqua. We put our siblings on our backs and flew up there and changed back.

The elder pidgeot asked "Gale wing why have you brought five trainers here?!" I answered "Well we wanted to see this place and Gale wing as you call her is Ash's pidgeotto now, and further more you might want to see her color and our forms!" Just as I finished I changed into a torchic and ash changed into a Lugia, Matthew into squirtle, Daniel into turtwig, and Gwen into absol then we changed back. He said "Y...Yo...You c...cou...could...couldn't b...be th...the cho...chosen on...ones cou...could y...you? I'm so sorry but there is only 5 who is the 6th?" I answered "She is Misty our friend and Gale wing or pidgeotto is the colors of Lugia show some respect to all village mates!" He answered "I'm so sorry let me take you to our mega stones and pidgeot clothes for the mega stones." He just flew and we followed.

He showed us a stash of mega stones and said "Take as many as you like chosen ones." We each took one pidgeotite each and everyone besides Matthew took a piece of clothing which were chest bands. The elder asked "Matthew don't you want a piece of our clothing." And Matthew responded by letting out his squirtle pigmented pidgey and answered "You see our pokewatches well they allow mega stones to be inside for mega evolution and you need those more than I do but thanks for the offer."

The elder was surprised to say the least "I didn't know of such a thing." Matthew answered "I know my friends would have tried this so I didn't allow there's to do this sinse well having the ability to change Pokémon form has advantages." Everyone was shocked "I did this because I can turn certain ones on if they don't do it but no futures were like that." Everyone did an anime fall. And Matthew continued "Some of the elders would be hurt if we all refused." We all agreed. Soon an alert came up on the pokewatches saying incubation done in 10 minutes. The elder said "Follow me!"

We ran to the nursery and pulled out the Mew egg which looked like a pink sphere (the one Mew used in the 1st movie just not tranlucent) and the Ho-Oh egg which was the colors of the rainbow. They started glowing and breaking and a Mew the size of a kitten came out and a Ho-Oh came out the size of a pidgey Ho-Oh was 7 shades of red and Mew was Blazikens colors for me. For Gwen Ho-Oh was 7 shades of black and white with Mew being Absol colors. Daniel had Ho-Oh 7 shades of green and Mew being Torterra colors. Matthew had Ho-Oh being 7 shades blue and Mew being blastoise colors. Ash had a shiny Ho-Oh and Mew. They said "Memma\Peppa!"

We told them they had to go into pokeballs which they did and then we let them out. We said bye to the pidgeot village. We then come to field and start traing we let everyone and find out my Pokémon are pigmented like Blazikens, Daniel's like Torterra, Gwen's like Absol, Matthew's like squirtle, and Ash's like legendaries or shinies. We got them to work on speed while the rattatas and Ash's pikachu learn dig and iron tail. Our Weedles and Caterpies evolves.


	6. Ch6 Challenge of the Samurai

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch6 The Challenge of the Samurai

* * *

 _Ash viewpoint_

As we were walking after lunch we had to dodge a sword. We asked "Who's idea is it to use a sword even if it's a foam replica." The person who stepped out of the bushes answered "I am Samurai. I challenge those by sword." We replied "You could give someone the wrong idea with it. They might think you could be trying to hurt them. We also understand it's your mega item so we won't let Alex break it. Just be careful how you use." He was shocked but understanding to say the least and asked "Can we all still battle?" We asked "Sure but who 1st Ash\me, Matthew\me, Daniel\me, Alex\me, or Gwen\me?"

He chose Gwen we let out all our Pokémon except Ho-Oh and Mew same with Samurai he had metapod, pinsir, heracross, scizor, and volcarona. He said "You choose your opponent Gwen these will be 1v1 battles." Matthew said "Make it 5v5 we can heal our Pokémon and yours with our pokewatches." Gwen chose pinsir against metapod. Gwen asked "Metapod willing to do max harden (harden to max defense in 6 seconds)." metapod responded " _Yes Gwen I am._ " We still understood without the Pokemon translator Misty and Samurai we had to ask "Misty and Samurai did you understand that?" Misty nodded Samurai also nodded we would have to ask later.

Samurai said "Pinsir use vicegrip." As pinsir was trying to vicegrip Metapod his pinchers we cracking. I said "Pinsir is unable to battle due it's pinchers cracking." Samurai understood and recalled pinsir while Gwen recalled Metapod. Gwen said "I feel like this is more fair." Gwen sent out kakuna and Samurai scizor. Samurai yelled "Scizor use air cutter." Before Gwen could dodge kakuna was knocked out. They recalled both Pokémon. Samurai sent out Metapod and Gwen sent out Absol. Samurai tryed saying "Metapod use Max harden." But it only used one so Gwen explained "Max harden is an advanced version of harden still harden just used to the max in 6 seconds. Now Absol will you use multi slash (night slash + psycho cut + slash)?" Absol replied " _Yes Gwen I'm ready to slash._ " Absol slashed away at Metapod till it was knocked out.

Next Gwen used rattata and Samurai used volcarona. Samurai yelled "Use heat wave." Gwen asked "You willing to do dig?" Rattata replied " _Ready and willing._ " rattata started digging to avoid the heat. And dug out to hit volcarona, suddenly a swarm of bees rolls came and said " _We want the chosen ones!_ " I said "Sorry but we have to go with the bedrills." We stayed long enough to heal our Pokémon and Samurai's.

We followed the bedrills and they explained to us for the bedrillite and clothing Matthew of course denied the clothing. Elder bedrillite then said "We all know word travel fast in the pokevillages." We then left to pewter city teaching our pidgey/pidgeotto steel wing and working on everyone's attack length. Our Metapods and Kakunas evolved into bedrills and butterfree.

* * *

Listen trying to make the all more than a thousand words is difficult so it comes out what it does OK.


	7. Ch7 Showdown at Pewter City

We always have our starters out.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Showdown at Pewter City.

* * *

 _Matthew viewpoint_

As we arrived in Pewter city we decided to sit down on some rocks. As soon as we sat down a man came and said "Do you want to but my rocks?" Ash searched his mind finding he was Brock's dad and Brock wants to be a breeder. I said as we were crying "Listen you need to tell Brock and we won't if you give us 5 mossy rocks, 5 ice rocks, and 10 charge stone cave rocks. For a price of 20 pokedollars total and you watch our gym match after you tell Brock." He was shocked and asked "Why just why go through this trouble?"

I answered "Because Me, Daniel, Gwen, and Alex lost both parents to the Fearow Flock. Ash lost his dad to them we were just 2 when this happened. And in the end Alex, Daniel, Gwen, and I were raised by Pokémon in Oak's ranch. It's for the best we plan on showing the world how good trainers are when Pokémon are family." Flint was shocked but understood and led us to the Pokemon center to get healed. Then we headed to the gym. Brock said "Who's the Challenger or challengers... Oh me oh my!" He ran to Gwen and said "Are you an Absol because you prevent all my disasters."

We tried to stop Gwen but she just transformed into Absol and used night slash low power and changed back. Gwen said "Sorry I'm sure you're nice especially with you the way you raised 5 brothers and 4 sisters just have a bad time with relationships." Flint then came in and said "Brock I'm back but these people deserve a battle with you till they win the badge." Brock ran off on a list of things to help with the family and we said to Brock "You can join us just no more flirting with our family and we'll show you our powers, and you know Misty has none of course." We changed to our perspective forms then used our powers. Matthew then said to Brock and his family "Here take these pokewatches. And let's battle and have our Pokémon out."

Brock let out an Onix and geodude, Alex let out let out butterfree, Gwen let out Beedrill, Daniel let out rattata, Ash let out pidgeotto, I didn't let anyone out. They asked "Matthew who's your 2nd Pokémon." I replied by letting out everyone even the legendaries and said "Just squirtle better let me battle 1st so everyone knows why." Brock agreed and let geodude go 1st we started and I asked "Squirtle Shell Shuriken?" Squirtle replied knowing too well what happened might happen again but worse. He went into his shell and used rapid spin while using water pulse knocking out geodude.

Brock said "Good job but can you handle onix?" He told Onix to use bind I said use counter shield but was too late. I yelled "Stop you have too you're hurting squirtle too much!" My mind was breaking down seeing flash blacks of an Onix using bind to kill my brother till I just almost evolved and used hydro pump. I yelled as soon as mind broke "You won't kill another one of my brothers!" I transformed into a squirtle and almost evolved into a wartortle and started blasting water pulses everywhere.

"LET HIM GO NOW I WON'T LET WHAT HAPPEN TO KEVIN HAPPEN TO SQUIRTLE!" I yelled as I charged up a water infused Aura sphere. And launched it at Onix. Then everything became clear I just ran after changing back to human form. This is what I was told happened. Squirtle went to them and said "Sorry for my brother but he needs us now more than ever this happened once before." They then ran after me. And found me crying the back of my shirts stained from sweat. Brock came over and hugged me along with squirtle, and Asked "What happened?"

I explained "Before the Fearow Flock came I had a brother named Kevin. Well one day we were playing and we wondered into an Onix nest I tried to Drag him away but the Onix got him 1st. I just can't lose family anymore that why there is a tracking device and a life recorder on the pokewatches. But one day when me and squirtle were 5 we were wondering around the same area, and the Onix the one that took Kevin attacked I transformed out of no choice and almost broke the promise I made with squirtle, but today I almost did break the promise and evolve again. I just went haywire and used hydro cannon. I almost killed the Onix only memma and peppa knew."

I was still crying as everyone hugged they said "We're your family." Brock finished off by handing me the boulder badge and said "You earned it." Squirtle even said "You almost broke the promise to protect me how could I be mad." We went back to the gym and healed Brock's Pokémon. And we even let all our Pokémon to watch.

Next up was Alex. Alex said "Butterfree you ready?" Brock said "Lets show them type matchups." Alex asked "butterfree use powder blast(stun spore + poison\sleep powder combined) then use mega drain?" Butterfree said "Oh yeah time to do this!" Just as butterfree was about to hit Geodude, Brock said "Geodude rock blast then Iron polish." Butterfree had to endure rocks sometimes even breaking them. Alex asked "Confusion drain (confusion + mega drain)?" Geodude had to endure it also. They were both on there last legs. They said "Mega drain\Rock blast." They both hit each other. Knocking each other out.

Next up was torchic and Onix as soon as Onix came up I got up and went over to and gave it a sitrus berry and said "Onix I'm sorry you already heard the story but it gave me no reason. If you can't forgive me I understand." Onix then grabbed me and looked right at me and said "Listen I'm sorry about your brother and I realize there's that can help but listen I forgive you the other Onix I knew him as my farther I ran after I saw that and found Brock and was his started like your surrogate brother is yours. So we understand things if you need someone I'm here for you because I can tell there is more than just that and your memma and peppa don't know either." I sighed "You're right."

The battle began Alex asked "Night spin?" Brock then said "Onix use screech storm (screech + sandstorm or hail)." Alex just asked quickly "Feather o wisp?" Feathers started appearing and covering Onix while purple flames hit him causing burn. Brock then said "Use iron polish into rock edge (rock slide + stone edge)." Alex asked "You willing to do this if then do it use endure then counter?!" Rock edge hit torchic to near fainting but counter knocked out Onix.

Now it was Gwen's turn. Suddenly people came into the gym. And Brock said "We are trying to have a gym battle." We turned off the translators. The one with the black shirt and pants and red shoes said "Sorry but heard lots of camotion earlier and need to come check it and also hello chosen ones I'm Fox (this will be Matthew's rival this is DarkFoxKit.). No need to hide your legends we can transform like you but differently."

Fox transformed into a zoroark and back again. She introduced us to Ritchie he had a yellow hat, black gloves, green coat, green pants, and yellow shoes he transformed into pikachu. She introduced us to Mitch who had tan shirt, purple pants, and blues shoes, he turned into a nidoking. Rachel had yellow shoes and shirt, and black pants she transformed into vespiqueen. Mike had a brown shirt, tan pants, and white shoes. Fox explained "We were experimented on by team rocket by Giovanni's orders when we were 2 at 5 we escaped and found our siblings and memmas and peppas." I flinched Giovanni's name and said "If you ever ask me about Giovanni please don't I just..." Memories started flooding back up until we found my dad. I started crying.

Everyone just watched Fox was the one who said it "Matthew you are not your father. You are not Giovanni." I said "He wasn't even there for me but he came one night and injected me with some liquid in my arm and I was able to talk like this at 6 months and do just about everything a regular 10 year could. That's how I'm so smart from liquid that's how these watches could be invented at 5 hears old." I was crying the Onix came to me curled around and said to Brock "You might want to let me help him OK you have another Onix, let me be his OK he needs someone who can understand." Brock nodded and came over and handed me Onix's Pokéball. Onix carryed me and squirtle to the stands.

We turned on the translators after I gave our new friends\rivals pokewatches. Gwen let beedrill battle, Brock it was geodude. Gwen asked "Needle fury (Needle arm + Fury Attack) and mega evolve!?" Beedrill said "Oh yeah" Brock wasn't ready and geodude hung on with sturdy sovhe asked "I thought Beedrill couldn't learn Needle arm." This is where Gwen explain sinse I was still crying "Pokémon can learn moves not normally possible if in a life dangering situation or if they trained hard enough, like Matthew's squirtle know dark pulse and shadow ball the dark pulse from traing under their memma and peppa shadow ball sinse ghost types almost took Matthew." Then Brock said "Got cha ya. Now geodude use rock blast." The rock blast hit beedrill hard almost fainting. They yelled "Needle fury\rollout!" Both hitting knocking each other out.

I snuck out hoping I sneaky enough I started using my powers and spreading it to Melaine, Samurai, Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys, Brock and his family, and Misty unlocking the Pokémon lingual area of their brain. Once it was done Onix noticed I was missing and saw the last of it and grabbed me before I fell and rushed me inside. Everyone saw I was about to black out but before I did I put up a video recording thing and let it record and said "This is a start to undoing what my father has done. See you in a day. And please finish your gym battles." I blacked out afterwards.

Onix just said "Try turning off the translator." They did and he asked "Can you still understand me?" They all nodded. He then added "I saw trails of what looked transformation mist go to the Pokémon center where Nurse Joy is where, Officer Jenny is, to Viridian Forest, and to Misty and Brock's family." Everyone who understood Pokémon nodded. Misty said "Viridian Forest that means Samurai." Well they got back to the battle Onix curled up to me along with my other Pokémon.

Gwen used absol and Brock used his other Onix. Gwen asked "Absol use rough slash." Brock however said "Use dig and iron tail." They colided causing a big explosion. Both Pokémon were wobbling to get up. Absol got up and barely stayed up where Onix stayed down.

Next up was Daniel he used rattata, and Brock used geodude. Daniel asked "Rattata use dig?" Brock then said "magnitude!" It was causing the whole field to shake but Daniel said "Endure then Iron tail!" Rattata was able to endure and get of one iron tail. They both yelled "quick attack\mega punch." They fainted.

Daniel then had turtwig ready for battle and Brock Onix. Brock said "Use dragon breath into screech." Daniel asked something better "Earth knot sounds goods right turtwig?" Turtwig said "Yes it does Daniel!" And then turtwig let grass tripping knots out of the broken ground from earth power. It instantly knocked out Onix.

I woke up a bit and saw now was Ash's turn. He had pidgeotto against geodude. He said "Steel ace (steel wing + Aerial ace)." Pidgeotto wings shone silver and she flew over and hit Geodude. Brock said "Stealth rock then smack down." Geodude set up pointed spikes then hit pidgeotto with a round Rock leaving her unable to fly. Ash said "Run and use Steel wing." Brock said "rollout!" Pidgeotto was running real quickly till she hit him and geodude it back knocking them both out.

Next was pikachu and Onix. Ash said "Thunder mash(Thunder punch + Meteor mash)!" Brock then said "Iron tail!" I thought not the smartest other than water metal conducts electricity. Pikachu hit the iron tail with Thunder mash shocking Onix whom hit pikachu and blew both back. They were both pretty beaten Ash said "pikachu please use quick attack I know you can." That gave pikachu the energy and knocked out Onix. They all got their boulder badges. I just blacked out again recording my self.

When I thought I woke up I saw I was in some liquid and in a gastly egg the gastly woke up saying "Hello who are you, I want Matthew, where is Matthew." I said "My name is Matthew what is your name?" Kevin said "My name is Kevin how are you familiar." I said "It's me Matthew your brother." Kevin said "I'm remembering you!" I said as I made a pokewatch and gave it to Kevin "This will help me find you." Kevin just looked and asked "What happened?" I said as I cryed "I couldn't save you!" Kevin said "I'm not mad let's just find each other!" I said as I began to fade "Kevin wait for me because I will find you!" Then I faded out and woke up seeing everyone was looking at me.

I watched the video seeing I said this stuff in my sleep. I was crying but checked the log of duplicated pokewatches and found one in lavender tower at midnight. I said "It's true then I will find him!" I returned everyone but squirtle and Onix and we left heading to Cerulean City. Brock was with us he wore an orange shirt, green vest, brown pants and blue shoes.


	8. Ch8 Clefairy and the Moon Stone

Also as of today I uploaded chapter 3 meaning it has been how ever long.

I do plan on having both video game and anime logic.

I do plan on having the original Dex holders just not sure when.

Also if you have ideas let me know I might Incorporate them. Some examples are Move combos, Pokémon Misty should catch that aren't water types, Brock Pokémon, traumatic moments for Matthew in this Book.

The day this gets uploaded I will be working on chapters in the 20s area.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch8 Clefairy and The Moon Stone.

* * *

 _Gwen viewpoint_

We were on route 3 and decided to catch some Pokémon we thought it might help Matthew he's still a bit shaken up. We would take turns this time. We called out to the wild Pokémon and they came and we explained the situation they agreed. I was first. I decided to use rattata against spearow. I said "Rattata you ready to bite!" Rattata was ready and so was the spearow. I said "Rattata quick team (quick attack + double team(I know they aren't asking as much anymore but they will with new team members.))!"

Rattata made several copies but to the trained eye you could tell the one the moved back and forth the least is the real one. The copies made a silverish blur and hit spearow. The spearow was wobbly but used mirror move which copied our combo. Rattata was able to dodge all of them except 2. I said "Rattata use quick attack!" Rattata was then a silverish blur and knocked out spearow. I threw the pokeball before any hurt could come from the fall.

Next was a mankey I was still using Rattata who I had a feeling was close to evolving. I said "Rattata use bite team!" Rattata and the doubles were covered in covered in a dark mist. They hit mankey multiple times but mankey just getting a tiny bit angry unlike most like it was temperamental. She said "I could rage but how about dual chop. Also there is a mankey on route 7 for Ash." I was stunned for a nano second then said "Thanks" as they both colided mankey being knocked out. I caught mankey. Rattata was covered in white and blue light changing size and shape evolving into raticate.

I then called family and Prof Oak and asked my team this "Well listen I'm keeping Beedrill and my sister Absol sinse I want a main team but I carry a team of 7, and always have my legendaries. So I want to ask who volunteers to go?" Butterfree and Raticate said "We do. And we'll train with your memma and peppa they are our family now." I then said "You heard them Prof Oak I'll send them now." And with that I transferred them. And I said go memma and peppas "Take good care of them and you need to talk to Matthew's memma and peppa you all do it has to do with an Onix and his brother Kevin. Bye guys."

Next up was a nidoran make and female. I asked them "Do you want to do a double battle?" They replied "Yes!" I had spearow and pidgey help me with this. I asked "Hey pidgey and spearow you willing to use aerial team?" They said "Yes ready and willing!" They made copies of them selves and each one was covered in air and hit both nidorans. They yelled in pain though. I ran over and saw they were poisoned by poison point. I said "Just one quick attack on them and them pecha berries deal?" They nodded and flew in a silverish blur. Knocking out the nidorans I quickly caught them and healed spearow and pidgey with Oran and pecha berries. Once pidgey regained energy she evolved in blue and white light into pidgeotto.

I quickly called Prof Oak and asked "Can we carry 8 Pokémon besides the legendaries sinse the nidorans in this area are in love?" He was stunned but happily agreed.

* * *

 _Ash viewpoint_

Now it's my turn spearow against my rattata. I said "Rattata use Thunder tail(like volt tail but any electric attack)!" Spearow wasn't expecting it that much is for sure. Spearow was wobbly I had to try "rattata quick attack!" Rattata was a silverish blur and dammed into spearow. I threw my pokeball and caught it. I let it him out he was pigmented to moltres colors. Rattata evolved into Raticate but with peachish light.

They knew what was coming so I asked " Who wants to I already called mom and peppa and Oak?" Raticate and beedrill said "We will!" I transported them back.

Next up was the nidorans I decided on pikachu and spearow. I asked "Pikachu and spearow you guys willing to work together? If so spearow mirror move pikachu's thunder bolt." Pikachu was ready and used Thunder bolt on both nidorans with spearow mirroring it on to them. Knocking them out. I caught them.

* * *

 _Alex viewpoint_

Me and Daniel decided to work together and use our rattatas on the spearows. Daniel had an idea he said "Quick team!" His rattata was a blur then I said "Dig!" My rattata was digging underneath and then they hit each one sinse the were on the ground(I know dig is a ground attack and spearow is a flying type but if they are on the ground then they can hit or if it's a move like mud slap!) We were both then on slaughter by quick attacks. We had to think fast we said "Shock wave!" They let out an empty blast around them. Surprisingly our pokewatches were just fine. They fainted so we worked quick and caught them and our rattatas evolved.

I transfered butterfree, beedrill, and raticate.

Next was a mankey we used our pidgeys. We had an idea we said "Pidgey use quick ace (quick attack + Aerial ace)!" They were a blur and covered in air hitting the mankeys from multiple angles. The mankeys were getting angry they then used outrage. They were covered in an orangeish red and blue blur going at pidgey. We said "Dodge and then quick attack from behind!" They were white blurs from going up to going behind. They hit behind and knocked out the mankeys. We caught them.

* * *

 _Daniel viewpoint_

I transfered back raticate, butterfree, and beedrill. Now we were going to battle the nidorans. I had pidgey spearow and so did Alex. We said "Aerial team attack( Aerial ace + double team + quick attack)!" They quickly made copies and became blurs covered in air. They were hitting each nidorans (there were 4 total 2 male 2 female.) They did a good job not getting hit by points. They used poison sting but we countered "Use gust!" It blew back the needles and hit them. It knocked them out and we caught them.

* * *

 _Matthew viewpoint_

I'm really getting worried I want to go to my brother but I set a lock on the pokewatches to where we can't teleport anywhere unless we've been there and it activated once we turned 10 sure places unknown don't count. I just yelled while crying "I just want my brother back! Why did he have to go!" The spearow, mankey, and nidorans came that wanted to battle they said "Come on your friends thought if you battle you might feel better." I just said "no thanks. If my Pokémon want to battle they can and if they win they can catch you."

After saying that I just transformed into a pidgeot and flew into a tree and changed back to cry alone.

Buterfree and beedrill became refree of a 4v4 match. Squirtle used water pulses charging up a sphere of water blasting it at nidoran male. Onix used rock slide on spearow rocks coming out of portals from the sky. Pidgey evolving into pidgeotto while useing Aerial ace on mankey. Rattata evolving into raticate while using hyper fang. They all attacked to the point the opponet were barely standing and called me and said "Matthew give us our last attack or we won't finish the battle and we will faint."

I was torn my family being hurt or doing something wrong like with Kevin. I said "everyone combo attack shell shuriken delta!" I only could hope I didn't make a mistake. Squirtle got in his shell started spinning saying "blast your ranged attacks at my shell Onix rock throw, raticate shock wave, pidgeotto air slash, and me water pulse!" They used there attacks on the shells and hit each pokemoñ making them knocked out then caught. I flew down and transformed back raticate, butterfree, and beedrill transfered themselves and there pokeballs sinse I couldn't do it.

I said "Great job guys I just can't stop thinking I'll make a mistake like with Kevin or go crazy." We all then heard a cry for help.

* * *

 _Gwen viewpoint_

We ran to some Prof who was being attacked by 5 geodudes, 5 paras, and 6 zubats. We all knew we had to help so we said "Starter combo move #1!" They were fried but we caught one of each. Brock even caught a zubat. We then asked "What happened?" He then said "I'm professor Seymour. I've been trying to study the Moon Stone and cleffa, Clefairy, and clefable, for years. They came from outer space. So here I am at mt. Moon. But the Pokemon went crazy after people hung up lights." Matthew then started acting very different. He said all at once "clefairy called lunar metronome thunder bolt hyper beam blizzard earthquake fire blast dragon rage sunny day solar beam judgement roar of time spacial rend shadow force ice beam zap cannon frenzy plant blast burn hydro cannon Draco meteor precipe blades origin pulse sing nightmare and signature moves on me!"

We looked at him like he was crazy Onix too but squirtle knew Matthew blasted Seymour with a transformation mist. Matthew then said "OK he now can understand Pokémon. And don't look at me like I'm crazy a Clefairy named lunar means nice but is the worst luck on me has great luck on everyone else. I still have the scarred and broken shell I had to make a new one I was naked in my squirtle for for a month." Matthew then opened the pocket dimension of the pokewatch and pulled out a squirtle shell that looked like it had been through the apocalypse.

Matthew put it back and yelled to the top of his lungs "YOU SEE WHY I FEAR THIS PLACE ITS HOME TO LUNAR!" He just started crying Onix wrapped around him and said "I will protect you." We all thought what else has Matthew been through. Matthew stopped crying soon and said "thank you but how will we make sure lunar doesn't recognize me?" He was truly terrified. We said "We can't but we have to help the Pokémon! Let's go!" We ran into mt. Moon and 1st thing we see is lunar Matthew just gulps. Lunar saw Matthew and said "Matthew come here I'm sorry about before but Kevin told me how to get you to him!"

Matthew just walked over there and said "How do you know my brother." Lunar then came over and sang " **~~~Metronome metronome metronome we wag our fingers it activates it knows no bounds!~~~** " Alex, Ash, squirtle, Onix, Torchic, and Pikachu dove Matthew and they were all teleported away.

* * *

 _onix viewpoint_

When we woke up I was ready to defend Matthew but I saw him with an egg and a haunter and gengar. The egg had a gaseous pattern. I woke up everyone and went over to Matthew and saw him crying next to him lunar. I asked "Matthew what's wrong." Matthew replied "My brother is about to be born again." Suddenly a wave of light came from the egg. It was a baby gastly. He turned around and hugged Matthew saying "Hi brother. I knew one day we would be together again." Matthew nodded and transfered zubat back and asked Kevin, haunter, and gengar "Would you like to be our Pokémon." Kevin just tapped Matthew's pokeball and was caught haunter did that for ash and gengar for Alex. Kevin came out of his pokeball right away and said "let's get back!" Lunar then teleported all of us.

* * *

 _Gwen viewpoint_

We were starting to get worried about them. When suddenly they teleported back. Next to Matthew was a gastly that was a question for later suddenly team rocket came(insert motto). They said "We're here for the Moon stone and you're Pokémon! Go Arbok\weezing, vitcteeribell\lickylicky, victeeribell\lickylicky, malamar\gourgeist, wobbuffet\ammongus, porygon z\jumpluff, camerupt\starmie, gyarados\gyarados, swoobat\cofagrigus, blissey\pidgeot, jellisent\mr. Mime, dustox\chimeco, arcanine\cloyster and meowth." We sent out our nidorans. We said "Poison sting please they want the clefairy's Moon stone!" They unleashed poison needles right at them hitt all of them.

Team rocket said "safeguard\psychocut, energyball\doubleslap, glare\stunspore, screech\leechseed, wrap\thunderfang, stringshot\helpinghand, lick\sweentscent, triattack\curse, heartstamp\spore, hex\smokescreen, spikecannon\poisonpowder, hypervoice\aircutter, dragonrage\hydropump, icywind\lavaplume!" All our Pokémon came out to protect us. And they were defeated.

* * *

 _Matthew viewpoint_

I watched as all of our Pokémon except our starters, Gwen's beedrill, Kevin, and Onix were knocked. Team rocket said "Do it again knock the rest of their Pokémon out!" I jumped in front of the attacks yelling "I don't care if my fears are coming to life I won't let you hurt my family again!" Meowth translated squirtle "Stop it you don't want what will happen the last mon that did this was turned to dust!" Team rocket laughed and said "Finish him just don't kill him!" The attacks hit me all my fears were playing back in my mind it was breaking worse than before I yelled "YOU WANT MY FAMILY COME THROUGH ME THEN!"

I transformed into having multiple Pokémon parts my left arm turned into reshiram's, my left hand turned into Latios's, my right arm turned into groudon's, my right hand turned into latias's, my body turned into palkia's but with dialga's diamond in the middle, I had arceus's ring and giratina's wings, my left leg turned into heatran's, my right leg turned into regigigas's, my left foot turned into entei's paw, my right foot turned into raikou's paw, I had kyogre's tails on my feet, my head turned into rayquaza's and I had on top of it suicune's crest.

I yelled at team rocket "LEAVE BEFORE I TURN YOU TO ASH LIKE I DID THAT SORRY MALAMAR THAT TRIED TO KILL MY FAMILY!" They ran out returning their Pokémon and I used heal pulse on ours reviving then turning back to normal after some1 took a picture.

We left to find the ceremony going on and some cleffa wanting to join everyone but sinse lunar joined me. We then left mt Moon.


	9. hiatus notice

For everyone that cares I need to take a hiatus for school when it is the end of school and beginning. The end because it gets crazier and those days make it harder for ideas the same for beginning but cutting the middle of the school year I will upload on the weekends for summer break I will upload all week.

This is an edit

Maybe I said that wrong I meant on posting chapters.


	10. Ch9 Water flowers of Cerulean and Ch10

I'm back from my hiatus. It will be usal uploads unless I feel I have enough for weeks also.

I know I've been lacking in the battle scenes and I will try better. But here we go.

I do write these notes in advance of uploading and some chapters maybe lackluster sorry about those ones.

I do need advice do you want every episode or episodes I find most important othan ones I've already made.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch9 Water Flowers of Cerulean City.

* * *

 _Matthew viewpoint_

I felt like I was having bad luck non stop. 1st I almost evolved, 2nd we meet Lunar OK that turned out fine but I didn't know, 3rd I relived my fears, 4th I transformed into a fusion again. I knew from my advanced brain that the liquid is what made me do it to some degree. Everyone noticed how quiet I was being and Kevin asked "What's wrong Matt I know you haven't had the best luck but we're together again right?" I smiled a bit and said "I'm just nervous something will happen and it will be my be fault." Then Kevin teleported Brock, Misty, Daniel, and Gwen away I got worried but they came back, and he handed each of us a gengarite and everyone except me a piece of clothing and yelled "My pokewatch is my clothing!" I smiled.

We were on route 4 and teams of Ekans and sand Sandshrew were here. We asked "Can we double battle?" They agreed I was 1st Kevin brought Squirtle to the field with him. I was nervous for my human\Gastly brother. I said "Kevin use shadow ball on Ekans, Squirtle use water pulse on Sandshrew." Kevin started forming a ball purple and black ball of ghostly aura while Squirtle formed an aqua blue ball of aquatic aura something I didn't think of happened. They fused the the 2 balls of Aura and yelled "Brother combo # 1!" They launched what looked like a ball of ghostly aquatic aura at both Ekans and Sandshrew.

It exploded upon impact and I ran over to them even a Magikarp came accordingly getting caught in one of my pokeballs and being transferred to Prof Oak. The others seemed to have caught Magikarps while I was battling. But right now the main thing was making sure these Pokémon were alright. I got them and brought them to Brock. I was feeling helpless all over again Squirtle, Kevin, the Clefairy, I just started crying yelling "Why am I so useless!" I just transformed to Squirtle and hid in my shell. Onix came over nudging me saying "There is a way you can help. You can go find Oran berries me, Kevin, and Squirtle will help." I came out and turned back to human I looked at the Ekans and Sandshrew everyone else had battled and caught theirs but me I need to help them.

We went out into the forest I found some rats which I killed and got some plants, we were looking for the the Oran berries and we found some and grabbed them in hand fulls. We ran back to Brock this way they could be healed. Once we got there we fed them the Oran berries and rats for Ekans and plants for Sandshrew. I said and asked "I'm sorry I'm so sorry if you don't want to join my team I understand." They just tapped the pokeballs and were transferred to Prof Oak.

I said to everyone "Let's train here for now and then sleep!" I had everyone out I saw Squirtle, Onix, and Kevin talking I walked over to them and asked "What were my brothers talking about?" They said "Getting you you to play a prank like you used to!" I just said "No guys I can't if something happens because of me then I would never live it down. Let's just get to training please meet you in a few seconds." Squirtle said "I know some squirtles who can help after Cerulean City we lead them a certain way OK." They agreed. I turned into a Pidgeotto helping Pidgeotto spar with some attacks and speed on the ground.

I turned back to see my brothers spar when I heard Brock call for me, Gwen, Alex, and Daniel. He asked "What exactly do you eat sinse you were raised by Pokémon?" I said "Aquatic plants, anthropods (Shrimp), and birds." Daniel said "Berries I was raised by Torterras so other than photosynthesis is berries." Gwen said "Deer, weasel, rabbit, anything meat really." Alex said "Seeds, deer, cow, and bull." Brock imeadtly got to work.

I decided to try something with the pokewatches and pokeballs I started configuring the tent function with our pokeballs to make inside the tent the ideal room for the Pokémon. As soon as I got done Brock was finished and yelled for everyone. What we saw was amazing rice balls, ramen noodles, grilled shrimp in seaweed, berry bar crumbles, venison stew, steak and more. We said "Thank you Brock we would be hunting if you didn't cook this." Brock said "No problem at all!" We all dug in. And then I told everyone to use their tents. They did and we went and were they suprised it looked like a house.

I said "I configured the tents to allow our Pokémon to have their own rooms, and it fit their needs it will also have a clear ceiling at night for nocturnal Pokémon and it will be blacked out during the day. Also their is a training room for them and only them Pokémon we have on us will be here, and the room were in will match outdoors. But this is so we can have privacy." They just looked at me like I was crazy all except Squirtle. I yelled "JUST BECAUSE I WAS RAISED POKEMON DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LIKE MY PRIVACY!"

I walked to my room which Squirtle explained "You know how Pokémon are supposed to be fine naked well, Matthew always knew he had to control the Pokémon parts of his brain. That liquid Giovanni injected enhanced his sensitvey in more ways than more ways than one. There is a reason why Matthew could turn you into Pidgeot you're human the most basic sentient DNA. Pokémon have more complex DNA that's why Ditto is a blob he is pure DNA come to life, Eevee is so unstable so it can evolve into all types just we don't how to all of them yet. When Matthew was a sleep one night I asked his pokewatch if he had Pokémon DNA it said yes I asked how much, when, and what Pokémon. It said .01%, at the age of 6 months old, and the Pokémon is Ditto. I then asked is it enough to be caught it said no. I woke him up and sinse he's liked privacy."

They were shocked Squirtle continued "The times he couldn't control it he went into a bit of a depression." Squirtle then hit the microphone making it where I could barely make it out "I have a plan after the gym battle we head to route 5 then route 6 i know some friends on route 5 but the real way to help is route 6." I finally got the microphone to work again but they nodded and went to bed.

We woke up next the morning and got dressed and left the tents absorbing them back up. We saw a sign that said "Gary, Rick, Mitchel, Miley, and Anthony were here. Ash, Matthew, Gwen, Daniel, and Alex are losers and freaks." I just sighed and turned into a Slowbro and used psychic to hold everyone back. I said "Really guys I know I'm the one immune to bullying like that sinse it happened to me everyday even when they were punished. But still they are probably long out of Cerulean by now and Misty you are going to be gym leader I challenge and I will be last." They looked at me sorrowful like they couldn't think what I've been through. I turned back and said "Let's go!" I just practiced using mind reader on Brock.

Once we got there we saw a crowd and officer Jenny come towards us I pulled up our on our pokewatches. She said "Oh I guess I have nothing to question you about." I asked before Brock could say anything "What did they steal or who did they murder?" She looked at me very shocked and asked "How did you know that?" I said "1st you were going to accuse us, 2nd the crowd, 3rd it is either theft or murder, 4th I had a father who just appeared one day and injected me with a liquid in my arm..." She interrupted "Sorry I wish I didn't ask you had a rough life so far." I said "Yeah let me help to make up for my father's mistakes." Officer Jenny said "They stole a giant hose and vacum but not the money." She led the way into the house and I said "Don't be scared I'm the one who has allowed some people to understand Pokémon." I then transformed into a Venonat and looked for footptints.

I changed back and said "The police force might want Venonats sinse I saw prints of a Meowth on 2 legs, a woman, and a man all skinny." She was amazed I then left. And Brock went to officer Jenny and said "Do you need an investagive report because you can report me anytime." I wasn't surprised when Misty dragged him away by the ear. We went into the gym and we said "We challenge the gym but Misty as the gym leader!" Let's just say Daisy, Violet, and Lily were shocked.

* * *

 **Ash viewpoint**

I went 1st but pikachu didn't want to battle so I chose Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Haunter. Misty chose Staryu, Starmie, and Goldeen. Goldeen was 1st I chose haunter. Goldeen was in the water I had an idea I said "Haunter use thunderbolt on the water." Haunter glowed yellow and sparks started flying till a yellow bolt hit the water. Goldeen came flying out of the water I yelled "Haunter save Goldeen!" Haunter then used psychic and levitated Goldeen down. And he used psychic to disperse the electricity. Next was Staryu I swapped out Haunter with Butterfree.

I said "Butterfree Max harden into string shot!" Butterfree Imeadtely started shining white for 6 seconds then shot out silk at Staryu but Misty countered saying "Staryu use rapid spin on top of the water!" Staryu went straight on to the top of the water and started spining causing a mini hurricane to Butterfree. I yelled "Butterfree use mega drain with electroweb!" Butterfree attached to staryu and drained HP away. He knocked out Staryu.

Next was starmie I left out Butterfree I yelled "Butterfree use string bite!" Butterfree sprayed silk on Starmie and started biting but Misty countered yelling "Use ice beam!" Starmie then sprayed a beam of ice blue aura at butterfree knocking him out. I recalled him. I then sent out Haunter I yelled "Use shadow ball!" Little did I see coming as Haunter was charging it up he would evolve into Gengar. He then launched the black and purple ball ghostly aura but Misty countered it "Starmie use psychic on the shadow ball and throw it back."

Gengar got hit for both psychic and ghost type damage he was knocked out. I then sent out Pidgeotto and yelled "Use air team (Air cutter + air slash + double team)!" Pidgeotto then started forming a saw blade of air and making copies and launched them right at Starmie. We both yelled sinse I knew she what she was going to say "Use roost\Ice beam!" Pidgeotto landed and started to rest but removed it's flying type as got it with ice beam. Then I yelled "Use quick team!" She made copies each of them hitting Starmie knocking out Starmie.

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoint**

It was my turn before we started Misty yelled to Matthew "Thanks for putting in the healer to the pokewatches it help with battle after battle." Matthew just replied "That's what it was designed for partially it can't be used in battle or in places you aren't supposed to heal after battle and just continue."

I had out Turtwig, Paras, and Mankey. 1st was Goldeen so I chose Mankey. I decided to use Ash's idea and yelled "Mankey use Thunder punch on the water!" Misty just was annoyed saying "Why again?!" I answered saying "A good stratgey is a good one correct?" Just as we said that Mankey's fist started sparking and he punched the water. Electrifying it once more and knocking out Goldeen she then returned Goldeen and sent out Staryu. I still used Mankey and just said "Mankey sorry but trust me this is a smart idea so use final gambit!" Everyone was shocked but Mankey knew it was a smart idea. It started attacking Staryu with all he strength until both fainted.

Next was Starmie. I chose Paras then yelled "Paras use leech seed into agility dance(Agility + sword dance)!" Paras shot seeds on to Starmies and the wrapped around absorbing the energy but Misty had a plan "Use ice beam!" It hit Paras putting her down quiet low I then yelled "Use X-scissor!" He hopped over and slashed in an X formation but not doing enough.

Misty then said "Use psychic!" Shim(She + him) lifted Paras and threw her against the wall. I recalled her. I then chose Turtwig. I yelled "Turtwig use Elemental Armor!" Turtwig started using razor leaf but in a defensive way and surrounded her self with them. I then yelled "Use energy fang (a grass type elemental fang energy ball fused with bite)!" Turtwig started running towards Starmie till Misty yelled "Use ice beam!" I smiled Turtwig was perfectly insolated in the leaves. She was being hit but taking no damage once she was close enough she bit down.

This caused Starmie to faint. And me to win.

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

It was my turn and was I ready. I used only beedrill and Absol. I yelled "Beedrill use Electroweb on the water!" Beedrill quickly spun a web of electrified silk and tossed it on the water electrifying goldeen. Knocking her out beedrill then removed the web. Misty said "This is getting on my nerves!" Matthew then pointed something out "The only ground types not effected by water and electricity is water ground types and Misty if you had a Lanturn or Chinchou with volt absorb they wouldn't be hurt." We were all shocked Matthew just said "It's basic logic water ground types are always surrounded by water so they're immunity to electric stays."

We just decided to get back to the battle Misty sent out Staryu kept in Beedrill and yelled "Beedrill mega evolve!" I tapped my neckelace and let all my happy thoughts of beedrill go through. Beedrill glowed rainbow the main colors being mantis green and acid purple. He came out bigger and with 5 stingers. I yelled "Needle fury beedrill!" Beedrill's stingers glowed green and he went right in front of staryu stinging shim. Misty yelled "Staryu use psychic!" Both attacks connected and caused both to faint.

I then had Absol battle against Starmie. Misty said "Starmie get in the water quick!" I knew Absol's moves by heart so I yelled "Absol charge beam!" Absol charged up a beam of electrical energy and launched it at the water. As you should know the water caused Starmie to faint.

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

It was my turn and I decided on the Nidorans and Torchic I asked "Can we do a double battle for Staryu and Starmie and then a single battle for Goldeen." Misty just nodded. Misty yelled "Staryu and starmie get in the water!" That's what I was hoping I yelled "Nidorans combine your thunderbolts and hit the water!" They started sparking and crackling till they went next to each other and a lightning bolt at the water. Once it hit it electrified the water and knocked out both staryu and starmie.

Now it was torchics turn. She couldn't go in the water but nothing saying she can't use status I yelled "Torchic use toxic on goldeen!" Torchic nodded and lobbed a piece of purple goo at goldeen. Misty couldn't counter and said "Sorry goldeen but return" the purple goo disappeared and and torchic came back to me and I said "Sorry about these battles but being raised by Pokémon we rely on instinct to help us win we learned that's not allowed so we we learned to use along with regular battles. Matthew doesn't use instinct though."

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

It was now my turn I was using Onix, Kevin, and Squirtle. Up 1st was goldeen and squirtle. I yelled "Squirtle use Aura sphere!" Squirtle made a sphere of pure life energy and launched it at goldeen. Goldeen dodged it though. I noticed what was coming and said "Squirtle use dragon pulse!" Squirtle charged up a ball of dragonic aura and hit goldeen with it as soon as she got close. It blew them both back. They were wobbly I yelled "Squirtle can you go on!" I was on the verge of tears. He just let out a sphere of water knocked out goldeen. He then collapsed.

Kevin levitated him over to the stands. Next up was Onix and staryu. I yelled quickly "Onix use stealth rocks then Iron polish into double edge!" Onix summoned pointed rocks on Misty's side of the field then he started shining silver and getting clean then he went into double edge into hitting staryu against the wall knocking staryu out. I then said "Onix come back." I was crying. Misty had starmie ready I yelled "Shadow ball barrage!" Kevin let out multiples of black and purple ghostly aura shaped balls. Leaving starmie wobbly. Then there was an explosion.

(Insert team rocket motto) I yelled "So your the thiefs one question why not take the money also?" They answered "We know people need that money that's same reason we didn't kill you! You have a family and we don't kill!" I started crying they then started sucking up the Pokémon. I screamed " **MY MOM AND DAD DIED WHEN I WAS 2 YEARS OLD I WAS RAISED BY POKEMON NOW YOU COME AND STEAL A PART OF MY FAMILY HOW IS THAT OK!? YOUR BOSS GIOVANNI IS MY FATHER WHO IF YOU MUST KNOW HAS DONE EXPERIMENTS ON PEOPLE AND MADE ME .01% DITTO!** " I was full on crying I jumped at the vacum and shut it in reverse. Then I jumped at team rocket saying " **DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO RELEASE MY INSTICAUL SIDE JUST TO KILL YOU AND TURN YOU TO ASH OR TOURTURE YOU OR ANYTHING!** " They were cowering and I was still in my human form but I let loose a hyper beam on there balloon and sent them blasting off.

I was in full on tears yelling "I failed to protect my brothers again!" Everyone comforted me. At the end of it we got our cascade badges. And left Cerulean City Squirtle, Onix, and Kevin ran to route 5. We had to chase them.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch10 The Path to The Pokémon League

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

We finally caught up to Squirtle, Onix, and Kevin Matthew said "Why did you run off?" They said "We wanted to get your mind off things." Matthew then sighed and said "You just had me more worried now let's do some training." Matthew let out Pidgeotto, the nidorans, spearow, and mankey. Daniel let out Paras, pidgeotto, spearow, mankey, zubat, and the nidorans. Alex let out pidgeotto, spearow, mankey, the nidorans, zubat, and cleffa. I let out Beedrill, zubat, pidgeotto, spearow, the nidorans, and mankey. Ash let out pidgeotto, spearow, butterfree, cleffa, zubat, and the nidorans.

I walked over to my nidoran male and suggested "Why don't you work on your speed and aim without nidoran female." Then I walked over to my nidoran female and suggested "Maybe you could work on what nidoran male is within him." I walked over to mankey "Let's work on resistance." I walked over to pidgeotto and spearow "Can you help mankey with resistance." I walked over to zubst and suggested "We need you to get used to light. Sorry but it'll help when we need you." I then turned into my Absol form. And said "Beedrill and Absol we will be sparring today." Just as we about to spar I saw Matthew talking with Misty and her Magikarp I said "Hold on guys." I ran over to Matthew, Misty, and Magikarp and changed back.

I asked "Hey what's going on this isn't usal Magikarp training?" Matthew answered "We if you don't tell anyone sinse Misty here will be showing everyone what I found." I just nodded Matthew then continued "There is a rare move for Magikarp called Magikarp's revenge when they get angry and are about to evovle from anger they should use it sinse they learn it then. They can acess it by having angry thoughts but it has a recharge. Magikarp use Magikarp revenge on me OK." Magikarp started glowing red and splashing furiously till she hit Matthew.

Matthew smiled and said "Good job, good thing I turned my torso into registeel's." We saw the light change back and Matthew walked over to Magikarp and healed her. He said "Gwen go spar now OK." I just nodded and changed into my Absol form and ran to go spar. 1st was Beedrill I had to keep using night slash against pin missiles he got me with a string shot pin missle. Then with Absol it was a tie both of using play rough not the smartest idea.

Once training was over all of us except Matthew who returned everyone but our starters or in Matthew's case Kevin, Onix, and Squirtle. We continued to walk along till we noticed a sign that said A.J.'s gym we knew it wasn't official but we wanted to check it out so we followed the signs. When we got there and saw a sign that said 98 wins 0 loses. The person sitting their said "I guess you came to challenge me. I'm A.J. when I get my 100th win I will do the Pokemon league run." We said "We have 2 badges and 10 wins." A.J. said "Who are they Failure City and Wimpsville." I noticed Matthew getting angry asked Misty "May I borrow your Magikarp?"

She nodded Matthew then said "I challenge you and your strongest Pokémon!" A.J. looked surprised but nodded. We went to the battlefield A.J. sent out sandshrew Matthew sent out Misty's Magikarp. Matthew quickly explained to Magikarp and said "Magikarp use that anger on sandshrew in Magikarp's Revenge." Magikarp quickly grew red and flopped furiously till he attacked sandshrew knocking it out. Matthew said "Sorry Misty but no1 insults family. And A.J. count this as a win I could have used the Pokemon I've had sinse I was 2 years old." Matthew recalled Magikarp and healed her then gave her back to Misty. The thing saying 99 wins 0 losses.

We said "Can we see how you train your Pokémon and sorry about Matthew he's had a rough life." We then explained what we knew. A.J. understood and went to Matthew saying "Sorry for what I said earlier I had no right." Matthew said "It's OK I can tell from your Pokémon you really love them." Just then team rocket came (insert motto). "Go wobuffett\malamar, gourgeist\ , serviper\carnavine, yanmega\cacturne, Arbok\arcanine, dustox\chimrco, victeeribells\lickilickis, porygon z\cofagrigus, swoobat\amoongus, jellisent\weezing, cloyster\jumpluff, blissey\pidgeot, gyarados\gyarardos, starmie\camerupt, and me!" A.J. yelled "Sandshrew use fissure before any can get into the air!" Sandshrew opened a crack into the ground swallowing the Pokémon and spitting them out blasting team rocket off.

We then said "A.J. goodbye and good luck on your Pokémon Journey." And left.


	11. Ch11

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch11 The School Of Hard Knocks

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

As we were traveling Misty started complaining "There no bodies of water nearby!" Brock then pulls out a table, fine China, tea set, and French crepes. He says "We need fire wood I'll start preparing your lunch Alex, Ash, and Matthew get some firewood please." We then left only to find bullies asking questions that don't exsist "what level does pidgey evolve?" The bulled said "I forgot!" We jumped out Matthew yelling deadly _**"Leave him alone!"**_ They all jumped even Matthew did the bulled stayed there.

The bulled said "Thanks my name is Joe you didn't have to do that." Matthew answered back "When it comes to scum like that just let me handle them!" He turned his hand and arm into groudon's and continued "they are going to meet all of us!" Matthew called Kevin, Onix, Squirtle, Misty, Daniel, Gwen, and Brock. They came Matthew explained the situation and Brock asked "Don't the teachers do anything?!" Joe answered "They don't know Giselle knows to a degree she wants to help people but she learns from books." Matthew then asked "Does your school learn about other regions and legendaries like Mew and Ho-Oh?" Joe just shook his head and said "No why?"

Matthew answered "I have a plan do you have picture of Giselle sinse she is your friend?" He nodded and showed Ash and Brock started drooling I sighed and said "Matthew you get Ash Misty please get Brock." Misty smacked Brock with a log while Matthew smacked Ash with a Zekrom arm. Misty and Brock saw this and as a not normal thing I said "Ash has done this before over Magerna, He did it over what he could learn. We had to get Matthew to use judgement on him." Matthew then explained the plan.

Joe said "I'm better than someone with 2 badges!" Misty yelled "I challenge you to match on a water field!" We went to the pool and Misty sent out Magikarp and Joe sent out weepinbell. Misty yelled "Magikarp use Magikarp's revenge!" Magikarp started glowing red and swimming quickly till it hit weepinbell knocking it out. Giselle said "You know Joe Magikarp has the higher level." That's where I came in "You know levels don't exist Pokémon evolve when they want or when there body is ready."

Giselle said "And who taught you may I ask?" I yelled "My memma and peppa that goes for Ash, Matthew, Daniel, and Gwen two. We were raised by Pokémon. And now I challenge you to a 2v2 battle." She said "Sure." I continued "I win Me, Matthew, Daniel, Gwen, and Ash show you something." She agreed.

She said "Go Graveler!" I said "Go Mew let's teach them about friends!" She said "What Pokémon is that!?" I said "Mew you just don't study legendaries and this is a different colored one they are usually pink. Now Mew use Water pulse!" Mew created a sphere of aquatic aura and launched it at graveler knocking it out. I said "Thank you Mew return." She "Go cubone!" I said "Go Ho-Oh!" She said "Let me guess another legendary." I said "Yup both have the colors of blaziken." She had a confused look on her face I yelled "Ho-Oh use Sacred Fire!" Ho-Oh let out a blast of blue fire knocking out cubone.

I said "I won we get to show you gift we were given by legendaries." We transformed into our Pokémon forms then changed back. "Some of us have starters from from different regions even though we started in kanto." Giselle said "I understand you have to learn from experience." Team rocket came without their motto and said "Matthew and others we need to talk. We want to quit Team Rocket but if we do Giovanni will kill us." Matthew said "I understand you can confirm but you. But you must let us stop you _**UNDERSTAND EVERYTHIND I JUST SAID!**_ " They nodded. We blasted them off and walked away.

* * *

This is where I'm starting a cycle for the Pokenerds.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch12 Bulbasaurs and the Hidden Village

* * *

 **Daniel's viewpoint**

I said "Hey Brock and Misty I know this place and I belive so do the others." Everyone but Matthew, Onix, and Kevin nodded. Matthew said "I remember and I want to go we promised my father won't make me break a promise." Matthew was crying he ran in the direction we were talking about. I yelled "Ash turned into and use psychic on Misty, Brock, and Onix." Ash levitated them and said "I got this let's follow Matthew he's unstable." We ran into a couple of nets Gwen and Absol cutting us down though.

Then we got to a bridge Ash "I have to stop levitating them they add on to my weight." Ash let them down. Once we all got across except Onix and Brock when they were on the bridge broke but an ice beam fired making a sturdy bridge. It came from one of the trees. We ran into more nets Gwen and Absol getting us out. We arrived and said "Hey Melaine have you by chance seen Matthew in his squirtle form." Melaine responded "Who are you?!" We forgot she only met our Pokémon forms we changed to our primary pokeforms and changed back.

Melaine said "Now I remember you the squirtle was Matthew right and those 2 are normal people, Matthew sent to the Bulbasaurs he explained everything and told me to tell you he led you here." He we had eyes the size of palkia's pearls. We ran to Matthew playing with Bulbasaurs and being treated like a hatchling. And saying "Guys I'm not a hatchling though I miss memma and peppa." The Bulbasaur closest to Matthew said "You may not be but we all lost you once not again where is everyone else?" That's when we came with Misty and Brock and said "Hi guys!"

The Bulbasaurs said "Guys it's great to see you again, Misty and Brock we're glad you've been helping them. They are trouble magnets sinse they are the chosen ones." Misty and Brock nodded. Each Bulbasaur tapped one of our pokeballs letting us capture them and then coming out and said "Let out your other Pokémon.' So we did after we transfered some and explained why. Matthew said " I'm going to suggest to Melaine to put up a sign that says ' **STAY OUT DANGEROUS AND WILD PRIEMAPE COLONIES AND BEEDRILL HIVES! DO NOT ENTER IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE OR LIVES!** ' Be back soon."

We said "We're coming 2 you know we are your family." We went to Melaine and suggested the sign she only asked "Why those Pokémon?" Matthew then explain

"I was playing one day getting the hang of being a squirtle when I accidentally hit a beedrill hive with water gun. They were so mad they stung me with multiple Poison Jabs I was riding from poison and cocooned about to be eaten. Till Memma saved me and gave me pecha berries. Now for priemapes never take their chesnuts or what they think is theirs. I used a high condensed narrow shot water gun to peel chesnuts. I was about to eat it when they said those are ours. I said no and ate them. They used a lot of close combats and thunder punches. My peppa came and used hydro cannon on them."

Melaine just nodded then all of a sudden a vacuum started sucking us up. Matthew screamed "NOT AGAIN NOT ANOTHER VACUUM I DON'T WANT TO GO INTO IT AND DIE!" Team rocket said their motto. I yelled "Turtwig use Energy Fang!" Turtwig covered her mouth in grass type energy and bit team rockets balloon.

We then asked Matthew "What did you mean?" He explained "Once when I was a Joltik I was sucked into a vacuum I had to short circuit after almost getting crushed for literal 1000 times. I was finally able to crawl out." We just nodded and "Cya Melaine!" Matthew gave her a pokewatch and we left for route 6.

* * *

This one maybe a bit shorter than normal but I want to punish Damien I hope you like it.

:D

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch13 Charmander The Stray Pokémon.

* * *

 **alex viewpoint**

We were walking me, Daniel, and Gwen had caught Charmanders. They said 2 Charmanders had an abusive Trainer named Damien. We were running to find them. I ran into a rock and saw 2 charmanders Matthew and Ash said "Did you charmanders belong to Damien?" They said "Yes and we will wait like we promised." We were getting angry Matthew imeadetally updated the pokewatches with a voice recorder. We went to the Pokemon center.

We got food that Brock made for and I said "If we see Damien we get Mew to hold him with Psychic deal." Everyone nodded. It started to rain and we saw Damien and whispered "Mew go invisible and hold him his name is Damien in place with Psychic." We walked over to him and asked "You do know the 2 Charmanders you abadonded are in the rain!?" He said "So what I don't care there not mine I'm not going back when I have charizards and they don't lose to poliwags." Me, Matthew, and Ash ran to go get the Charmanders.

We got the Charmanders and put up an umbrella shield. When pidgeotto started attacking I yelled "Torchic use Ember!" Torchic spewed out tiny fires at the pidgeottos. We got back to the Pokemon center and handed Nurse Joy the Charmanders. We called Officer Jenny and told her what happen but she said "There's nothing we can if he released the Pokémon but a tip for the Pokenerds, Pokémon are allowed to attack trainers if the Pokémon feels the need to sinse you guys can do that a loophole for his punishment. That's something to help us with OK." We agreed and said we send a video to her and all the police and our families.

Matthew and Ash transformed to hoopa unbound and teleported the Pokémon center with electricity to a deserted island. They transformed back and we brought Damien outside. We let out all our Pokémon Matthew even asked Prof Oak if he could teleport our Pokemon from the lab to help after he explained and he said Yes.

* * *

 **IF YOU HATE VIOLENCE SKIP THIS PART NOW IT GETS BAD I WILL TELL YOU WHEN YOU CAN COME BACK! Just image the most painful places.**

* * *

We let out everyone and turned into Pokémon having the translators on. We yelled "Bulbasaurs use Power whip!" The Bulbasaurs let out a vine and it goes grew and started whipping Damien.

"Sandshrew use earth power!" The Sandshrews claws glowed brown as they hit the ground and mounds on the ground hit Damien.

"Geodude use Rollout!" The Geodudes curled up into a ball and rolled into hit Damien.

"Nidoran Male and Female use Beat Up!" The nidorans ran up and punched Damien and so did every Pokémon the nidorans go back for a 2nd turn.

"Zubats use poison fang!" The zubats range glowed purple and they flew over and bit Damien in different areas.

"Cleffa\Lunar use Metronome!" They sang " **~~~Metronome metronome metronome, we wag our fingers it activates it knows no bounds!~~~** " The metronome came and it launched an Oblivion wing, Judgement, techno blast, prepice blades, and origin pulse.

"Raticate use hyper fang!" The Raticates buck teeth glowed orange and they ran and bit him.

"Magikarps use Magikarp's Revenge!" They started glowing red and slammed into Damien.

"Spearows use razor wind!" They blew razor sharp gust of wind hitting him.

"Ekans use Gastro acid!" They hurled up and launched their stomach at Damien.

"Paras use infestation!" They started sending imaginary bugs all Damien.

"Beedrill use Needle Poison Fury (Needle Arm + Poison Jab + Fury attack)!" Their stinger glowed a greenish purple and stung multiple times.

"Butterfrees use Bug buzz!" They started letting out a buzzing noise that could be heard only by Damien's ears.

"Gale Wing\pidgeottos use Air cutter!" They formed a buzzsaw made of an air and hit Damien.

"Kevin\Gengars use curse!" They made him start going into agony from all his bad deeds.

"Absol and I will use Night slash!" A blade of darkness formed and they launched it at Damien.

"Turtwig and I will use razor leaf!" They launched sharp leaves right at Damien.

"Pikachu and I will use thunderbolt!" They started to spark and launched a lightning bolt at Damien.

"Squirtle and I will use rapid spin!" They started spinning in their shells and then hit Damien.

"Torchic and I will use flamethrower!" We charged up a fire and spewed it at Damien.

Misty was a psyduck and said "Mallet smash!" Misty brought out her wooden mallet and smacked him down, then her log and up, her glass one and down, her pillow and up, then her rubber one and down.

Brock was an audino and said "double slap!" Brock ran up to him and slapped him 5 times.

We yelled "Onix double edge!" The Onixes glowed orange and red and hit Damien.

Misty yelled "Goldeen use megahorn, starmie and staryu use cut!" Goldeen's horn glowed gold and hit Damien, while the Staryu and Starmie were spinning like buzzsaws and hitting Damien.

We yelled "Mew use Shadow ball!" They luse launched balls of ghostly aura.

"Ho-Oh use Sacred Fire!" They spewed out a blue flame hitting Damien.

* * *

 **The VIOLENCE is over.**

* * *

Ash and Matthew teleported the Pokémon center back. We told the Charmanders what happened and they joined Matthew and Ash. We were also allowed to carry 12 Pokémon.. We left oh also Damien was just mentally, physically, and emotionally scarred.


	12. Ch14

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch14 Here Comes the Squirtle Squad.

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

As we were I was starting to cry. I yelled "Why can't I protect anyone like our memmas and peppas. I swore to protect this family!" 5 Squirtles came and dragged my brother away from me unknowingly. They said to Squirtle "What are you doing with humans and why is one crying!?" Squirtle answered "Remember my brother well he's crying from not being able to protect everyone in the group." They nodded and said "Group prank day when he stops crying."

They all came back out and the Bulbasaurs came out and they "Bulbasaurs you do your thing with your bulbaby. Then we'll help with pranks and these trainers can catch us." The Bulbasaurs began to sing "~~~My hatchling, my hatchling calm down my hatchling, no need to cry. All your worries let them melt away. No tears need to be shed things will get better.

You don't need to fear anything at all. Let the weight be lifted off your shoulders. When you need help your family will be there. We'll be there through thick and thin. We will love you like any family. Do not worry about what happens right now we'll be there for you. You've been here for us now it's our turn for you.~~~" I stopped crying and said "Thank you. But why pranks I have to protect everyone." Then everyone facepalmed and said "Matthew, We'll protect each other go and play some pranks even on us."

I smiled and the Squirtle Squad pulled me away and said "You can't live in the past things happen but we can't change the past. So now pranks." I smiled and changed to my squirtle form. Me and Squirtle said "Hey Kevin!" Kevin said "I'm helping the gastly likes to prank." We all nodded and tapped our pokewatches and opened the pocket dimension and said "Pranking items please." A bunch of items spewed out and we explained how we pranked "Me and squirtle prank by teaching others a lesson they should remember." Me and Squirtle then high 5ed and the others nodded.

We knew Daniel knew about tropius but he never tried fruit before only berries so we tossed a banana over a tree hanging down with a sign saying "FREE BERRY FOR ANYONE WHO CAN GET IT." Daniel came up as a Turtwig and yelled "Razor Leaf!" The banana fell and he walked over and ate it and said "Yummy!" Me and Daniel's Squirtle jumped out and said "Hey Daniel how did you like our banana?" He was shocked at 1st and then said "I got pranked didn't I." We nodded and he said "It was good and thanks for teaching me that other than berries other plants taste good."

We nodded I pulled out 2 berries and said "Daniel can you call over Turtwig please?" He nodded and called for Turtwig who came and I said "Try these berries don't worry about a tomato berry situation again." They ate the berries and I said "Now try using Bullet seed." They shrugged and started spitting seeds at a speed of an extreme speed attack. I said "How's that." They yelled "Great!"

Next was the Charmanders we had a plan for that. I painted my shell in black and white spiral. As me, the Squirtles, and Kevin walked to them they noticed something was off and they said "Why does Matthew have a Black and white spiral painted on his shell?" I knew it was risky but I had to try it I said "When I start my rapid spin will you look at the spiral." They nodded and I started using rapid spin while Kevin levitated me.

The Squirtles said "You will remember all of this understand!" They nodded the Squirtles continued "You will suck in your life flame but keep it burning!" They nodded and their tail flames went inside them. The Squirtles then said "You will now no longer be hypnotized!" They awoke from the trance and their tail flames came back out. I said "Give it a shot!" They then sucked in their tail flames. They screamed "THANK YOU!"

We repeated the process for the Bulbasaurs but instead them cycling the water to the inside and outside using it when needed.

We decided to teach Onix, Alex, and torchic how to swim Kevin lifted them in the air and we made a slide dropping them in the water. We jumped in after them in case they needed us. We yelled "Unless absolutely necessary we won't help!" Kevin started to swim by Calming down and kicking his feet and flapping his feathers. Once the Charmanders joined in swimming after they sucked in their tail flames Torchic swam. Once Onix finished screaming Bloody Murder by Ageislash he started to swim by slithering like an Arbok.

They yelled "Why!" We said "To teach you how to swim!" That was once we popped out heads up from under water. They nodded we threw 6 tomato berries and yelled "Go ahead and have some!" The results were unexpected Torchic and Alex are 2 hesitantly and said "Yummy! But immediately fired a blast burn when Onix ate the 2 he was fire fire blast and scream Bloody Murder by Ageislash. We had hydro pump his mouth and explain "Those berries are tomato berries only fire types can eat them let everyone else know please!" He nodded.

Next was Ash and Gwen. I activated the shield as a bubble on Ash and we hit Gwen with water balloons. They yelled "What the heck is going on!" I said "Gwen if ever get absol's power you need to be on the look out, Ash this is how it feels to be in your bubble!" They nodded I let them out\dried them.

Now was Misty we used a fishing rod and fished her mallets and replaced her conditioner with aqua hair dye. She went to go take a shower in the tent and used the conditioner we could tell as she screamed "WHO TURNED MY HAIR AQUA!" She came out dressed and we sprayed her with water guns. And the dropped her mallets on her head. We then said "You should always check labels and now you know how those mallets feel." She just nodded.

Now it was Brock's turn. We had the best plan of all my big moment I changed into a gardevoir and walked over to him and said "Hello there handsome why don't me and you go on a date?" Brock said "No thanks I have to be somewhere!" I then used ice beam on his feet and said "There will be others sinse you only judge by looks!" I then turned into audino and walked over saying "Hello there hun!" Brock was trying to breakfree when he thought of something.

He yelled "Go zubat and use supersonic on the audino!" I ran and turned back to Squirtle and was laughing my but off. We walked over to Brock and said "How did you like my\Matthew's acting!" We then smashed the ice. He said "Very funny if not scary!"

When we all got back together I said "I'm glad I don't have to carry this weight alone but I swear I will protect my family!" We then started off on our adventure again.

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Radio Free Death - Thanks for the review and critizim. I'll try and use it to the best of my ability. English is my 1st language. I made up some terms that complimted the story like Pokémon has. If you or if anyone is confused I can try and explain it. I try to capitalize all Pokémon names and animals sinse they are a speices.**


	13. Ch15

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch15 Mystery at the Lighthouse.

* * *

 **Ash viewpoint**

As we were walking through the forest we came upon bellsprout, Oddish, meowth, and Abra. We ran over to them and asked "Will you battle us to become our Pokémon?" They nodded when suddenly our pokewatches called Prof Oak and activated our Pokedexes. We said "Can give us a moment with our friend!?" They nodded and followed. We dragged Matthew and asked Matthew "What the heck is going on with the watches?"

He was about to speak when my pokedex Dexter answered "If you'll excuse Matthew from any punishment he did nothing wrong. Me, Pory, Byte, Pixelmon, and Data finally chose a sentient form we like." They showed us by scrolling down to porygon then porygon 2 then porygon z. Dexter continued "We will always be with as we can't leave the pokewatches." They then came out of the pokewatches pigmented like the rest of our Pokémon but Dexter as a Magerna. Dexter then told us their genders and we caught them.

We asked the Pokémon if we could battle on a nearby beach with trees which they agreed to. We walked over to it and some krabbys yelled "We challenge you to a Battle!" We simply said "Yes but we take turns deal." They nodded reluctantly.

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

I was up 1st. Mankey wanted to battle so I let her we were up against meowth. I knew this could be trouble so I yelled "Mankey get into the trees!" I knew I was being hasty but we would have some more coverage. Meowth said "Do you that will stop me." I knew if I tried something then it hit me "Mankey tri punch!" Mankey just yelled back as her fist was cover in flaming and sparking ice "Now were talking!" She jumped everywhere till she was right on top of meowth about to hit. Just then meowth's claws extended and and intercepted they were freezing paws, burning her chest, and paralyzing her legs. Just then in flash of light Mankey was a Priemape. She got through the claws and knocked out Meowth. I tapped Meowth and and healed her and transfered her and Priemape to Prof Oak.

Next up was Bellsprout. I used Spearow. Bellsprout yelled "Sweet scent!" It let out a pink mist surrounding him and Spearow. I yelled to Spearow "Spearow snap out of it!" But Spearow went closer until Bellsprout used worry seed and sleep powder. Spearow was yelling "Why can't I fall asleep I was hit with sleep powder!" I yelled "Spearow listen!" That caught spearow's attention I said calmly "Worry seed gives you insomnia as an ability meaning no sleep." He merely nodded and got back to battle I yelled "Spearow use Aerial team!" Spearow made copies but the bellsprout was smart and used vine whip to grab Spearow. I yelled "Spearow use peck!" Spearow in the flash of light yelled with his voice getting deeper "I got one better! Drill Peck!" He came out and started drilling his beak Into the vines. I yelled "Great job Fearow now use quick ace!" Fearow flew by covered in air as a whitesh blur. I tapped bellsprout healing him and transfered them both back for the nidorans.

Next up was the 2 Oddish. The Nidorans were perfect. The oddishes yelled "Stun spore, sleep powder, and leech seed combine!" They let out powder of yellow and green hitting the nidorans and seeds hitting them sucking their energy. This was going to be risky but I had to try "Nidorans can you use Ice beam." They nodded putting their left and right front paw together forming a huge sphere of icy energy then in a flash of light they evolved and launched it. Both sides fainted. I caught the Oddishes and healed everyone sending back the Oddishes.

Now was krabby. I used beedrill. The krabby immediately attack yelling "Gulliotine!" I yelled "Beedrill fly high inti the sky and attack with electroweb!" Beedrill got high enough where krabby couldn't reach Beedrill then spun a web of electricity and launched it at Krabby. I then yelled once krabby got out "Use string shot on the claws then use Needle arm!" Beedrill shot silk out and wrapped up the claws and the stung Krabby. I then tapped it with my pokeball and sent her to Prof Oak. The reason for this is because we can only have 6 main team Pokémon and 6 other Pokémon.

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoint**

Now it was my turn. I decided to start off with Zubat against Meowth. I yelled "Zubat use toxic!" Zubat launched a blob of purple goo at Meowth causing poison. Meowth ran and extended claws sparks flying off them. I yelled "Zubat use air cutter!" The air took the shape of a buzzsaw and colided with the claws. However she got through so I yelled "Use poison fang!" Zubat's fangs glowed a toxic shade of purple and she bit down on the claws causing both to be wobbly I yelled "We can make it through!" That was enough for Zubat to evolve in Golbat and let loose sludge. Sludge knocked out Meowth and I tapped her with a pokeball and sent her back.

Now was Bellsprout turn I chose Spearow. I yelled "Spearow use Aerial Quick team!" Spearow made copies but as she was doing that a flash of light appeared from all of the copies and they became Fearows next thing I saw was a whitesh blur covered in air hitting the Bellsprout. I ran over and tapped the bellsprout while healing him to send him to Prof Oak.

Now was the Oddishes. I used Squirtle and Charmander for them. I yelled "Charmander use Dragon rage and squirtle combine it with Dragon pulse!" They knew I knew about grass types. Charmander let out a dragon made of draconic aura which swallowed the dragon pulse from Squirtle. It became stronger this when landing causing an explosion. I quickly ran over healed them and caught them then sending them to Prof Oak.

Now it was Abra I decided to go with Sandshrew. I yelled "Use dig multiple times to create holes in the ground!" Sandshrew dub underneath the ground causing multiple holes. I then yelled "Use X-scissor to the place she teleports to!" Sandshrew rolled over and opened up quickly spooking the abra. The Abra fell in the 3rd hole Sandshrew then lunged crossing his claws in an X formation and hitting Abra. I tapped Abra and healed her but kept her on my main party.

Next up was the krabby I chose Bulbasaur. I yelled "Bulbasaur use use vine slap!" Bulbasaur let out his vines and started slapping the krabby. The krabby was panting she used vice grip on Bulbasaur. That's when I yelled "Use power whip!" Bulbasaur let out his vines and started whipping the krabby. Till she was knocked out. I tapped her with my pokeball and sent her to Prof Oak after healing her.

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

Now I was up. I chose pidgeotto for the 1st battle. I yelled "Pidgeotto use air slash!" She replied "You can count on it." She made a blade of condensed air and launched it at Meowth who yelled "Try this on for size!" Launched a thunderbolt right at the air slash but it got cut in 2 making pidgeotto safe and hitting meowth for some heavy damage. Now I yelled "Now use aerial ace!" Pidgeotto flew being covered in air hitting meowth against a tree. I then threw a pokeball and caught meowth.

Now it was Charmander's turn. I knew how charizards and charmeleons can be once Charmanders evolved so I asked "Charmander will you listen when you evolve?" He said "I will try but like all charmanders once we evolve we get even more stubborn than now!" I skilled and yelled "Then let's use fire rage!" Charmander let out a flaming salamander and hit bellsprout with it we sweatdropped. We called for Matthew, Squirtle, and the Squirtle Squad and asked "Can you put out fire rage and Bellsprout?" They got right to work using water gun. Bellsprout was fainted and and the fire rage was gone. I then caught Bellsprout healing and adding him to my main team.

Next up was the nidorans. The Oddishes were starting it again so I intercepted and yelled "Use blizzard!" They charged up a ball of icy aura just as they were Stun spore and leech seed causing them to evolve. Nidorina and nidorino then used blizzard causing the Oddishes to pelletted with snow. When it was done and I could see the Oddishes were knocked out. I threw the pokeballs and caught them once healed I sent them to Prof Oak.

Now it Squirtle's turn. I yelled "Squirtle use shell Shuriken!" Squirtle quickly ran and jumped going into his shell and started using hydro pump spraying everywhere Abra couldn't teleport out of this one. He just kept getting soaked till he fainted. Once it was done I yelled "Squirtle good job!" We high 5ed. I caught Abra and healed to send him to Prof Oak.

Now it was Bulbasaur's turn. I knew these krabbys were level headed enough to know how to battle us. I yelled "Bulbasaur use satus inducer!" Bulbasaur just nodded and sprayed purple, yellow, and green spores and launched seeds which grew and started sucking the energy from krabby. I maybe hasty but when the need comes I arise. I then yelled "Now use power wind!" Bulbasaur let out his vines and started spinning them like an over powered fan while whipping krabby. The krabby fainted and I caught him once healed I sent him to Prof Oak.

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

After going to the lighthouse I came back for my battle. I asked "Can I teleport some people here before we battle please?" They nodded and I imeadetally teleported our memmas and peppas here. They all asked "Matthew what is going on?!" I answered "You'll see tonight at Bill's lighthouse where ash will get his 6th main Pokémon." They shrugged and said "I swear Matthew sometimes it's like you can see the future." I smiled a bit wickedly. They said "You can can't you." I just replied "Only if I get information and use it with the future sight attack." They just nodded.

Now it was my turn to battle 1st I was using ninetails. I yelled "Ninetails please believe in me like you did mommy so go!" Ninetails came out in mistifiying beauty. Everyone asked "Matthew where did you get Ninetails and why did you say mommy, you only say that about your human memma?!" I then explained with tears in my eyes Ninetails coming over and wiping them away "I got her from Bill he said 'Hello Matthew where's your mommy?' I started to cry and explained to him about us. He told me he knew us all as babies and that my mommy left her best friend and favorite Pokémon with him for when the time came. He introduced me and my Pokémon to Ninetails and he gave her to us." They just nodded.

I knew what this meowth could handle from Ninetails. I yelled "Use Ember low power!" Ninetails shot out embers that were as big as a tennis ball towards meowth. Each one hit afterwards meowth was knocked out. Everyone looked at me as I caught and healed to send him to Prof Oak. They all yelled "That was low power." Nbe Ninetails yelled back "Has to be when Mock fighting a 24 stories tall..." I used water gun on her and said "Sorry but no need to ruin Ash's 6th Pokémon besides we all get one like it." They were staring wide eyed at me I just shrugged.

Next up was mankey. Bellsprout immediately let out vines wrapping his fists up with vine whip. I yelled "Good just as we needed. Now use tripunch but send the electricity through the vines the ice on top and fire on the bottom!" The sparks from both fists tavelled inside the vines the ice along the top covering her top half and the fire burning her bottom half. I caught her and healed sending an aura thought message "Don't always go for the vines first." I could tell she nodded. Once she got back to Prof Oak's.

Now it was Spearow's and Pidgeotto's turn. As soon the Oddishes let out the powders and seeds I yelled "Use gust to send it back!" The powders and seeds hit them along with winds. I then yelled "Use air slash together!" They both condensed the air and made a blade once combined launched it at the Oddishes. They were knocked I was about to tap them with the pokeballs, when suddenly I dropped the pokeballs on them and suddenly collapsed.

I awoke in my mindscape. I walked over to a pink wall when suddenly it opened it's eyes and mouth and spoke "Matthew you know you can't escape forever i'm apart of you now the reason you can turn into all Pokémon. The 1st Pokémon mew ever made sure Arceus made the legendaries but Mew made us regular Pokémon. I am the Pokémon that can turn into all things living and non living I'm pure DNA. I have a humans mind but when I transformed into something living I get their insticts. You can't escape it will you know one day it will save you and your friends lives.

I screamed "I KNOW BUT UNTIL THEN I WILL RUN ALL I WANT DITTO DNA YOU CAN'T FORCE ME SO GOODBYE!" I made a door appear to the real world and came to. It had only been 10 minutes. Everyone looked worried I just said "Hey don't worry about I know you could hear me."

Next up was Magikarp. I made little water arena for Magikarp. I yelled "Magikarp get up close and splash!" Everyone laughed even Abra. Once Magikarp was up close and Abra was still laughing I yelled "Now Magikarp use Magikarp's Revenge!" Magikarp glowed red and Into Abra. I caught Abra before she could even get away. I then said "Make your opponent undermine you and you have a better chance."

Now it was Pory's turn. I yelled "Pory lock on then zap cannon!" Krabby was running frantically but Pory got a lock and charged up a ball of electrical aura and hit Krabby with it. Let's just say took a little longer of healing.

* * *

 **Ash viewpoint**

Now it was my turn there were 2 krabbys so they went 1st with me and Misty. I sent out Squirtle and she sent out Magikarp. Before the battle began Magikarp evolved into gyarados. Misty shrieked "GYARADOS!" Gyarados looked a bit hurt and asked "Misty don't you still like me?" Misty nodded but said looking into her eyes "Gyarados I do still like it's just I have a traumatic fear of gyarados from almost being swallowed by one, sorta like how I have a fear of carrots sinse I almost got stabbed by one once. Or peppers sinse I ate a ghost pepper and was literally doing 100 blast burns." Gyarados nodded and I said "Understandable except I've been eaten by a Pokémon thanks to Peppa!"

I decided I would let gyarados know what to do. I yelled "Gyarados use water rage and squirtle use water pulse!" Gyarados still worrying let out a small aquatic aura like sprite. It hit Krabby but it didn't do as much as it should. Matthew yelled "Gyarados I may not be able to do it the same way but I will help Misty get over her fear of your species." Gyarados perked up and let out a full sized aquatic Aura sprite to attack the krabby. Squirtle lainched a huge aquatic sphere of Aura' at the other Krabby which I just noticed was the 3 times bigger than a normal one. They both knocked out the krabbys. We returned them.

Now it was pikachu's turn. I yelled "Pikachu let's try this volt press (Volt tackle + Flying press)!" Pikachu started running getting covered in sparks and jumped in the air putting his elbow down and jabbing into Meowth sparks flying everywhere. Pikachu took damage so after I caught Meowth I healed them and Meowth.

Next up was Bulbasaur's turn. I yelled "Bulbasaur use vine whip to wrap up the bellsprout and power whip!" Bulbasaur let out a vine to wrap up Bellsprout and the other came out and started whipping him. I caught him and healed then sent him to Prof Oak.

Now it was Charmander's and pidgeotto's turn. I yelled "Charmander use Fire claw, and Gale Wing use Aerial ace!" Charmander's claws extended while being on fire as he ran over and slashed at the Oddish. Gale Wing flew while being covered in air hitting the other Oddish. They both hit the tree fainted. I walked over to them and caught them and healed them after that I sent them to Prof. Oak.

Now it was Butterfree's turn. I yelled "Use supersonic and then powder blast!" Butterfree let out super sonic waves directed towards Abra and blasted a ball of yellow, purple, and green spores at him. He was confused, poisoned, asleep, and paralyzed. I yelled "Now use Bug buzz as a wake up call!" Butterfree started buzzing that seemed to be higher pitched because both Abra and Matthew were out cold. I caught Abra and healed and sent him to Prof Oak.

We then went to Bill's light house. He came to the door dressed in a kabuto costume and asked "Can someone press the button please?" I pressed the button and kabuto costume retracted into a bookbag. Matthew then teleported Prof Oak here after we all ate dinner. We then heard a song "~~~ I wish I had a friend someone I could battle with. I wish I had a friend someone to help my worries. ~~~" Matthew then turned into a sigilyph and used psychic on Ninetails and said "Everyone go down stairs, Ash make sure your Pokémon friends are battle ready."

He then flew to the voice and had a video voice chat up. Matthew said "Hey Mam you know my mommy's Ninetails well I know a trainer that would be the perfect friend for you!" Ninetails then said "I have to agree with Matthew they've done the unthinkable!" The lady then said "I'll come but I want a good battle!" The chat shut off and the rest of my Pokémon appeared. Matthew came back and turned back into his human form. Following him was a 24 stories tall dragonite.

She said "IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU SO I GUESS IT WILL BE ALRIGHT FOR ASH TO USE ALL HIS POKEMON!" I yelled "Bulbasaur use status inducer, Squirtle use Ice beam, Charmander use Draco Iron claw (dragon claw + metal claw), Gale Wing use Air cutter, Pikachu use Thunderbolt and icecle crash, Butterfree use Supersonic, Dexter use Lock on zap cannon, Spearow..." Spearow evolved in a flash of light to Fearow. "Fearow use Aerial ace, Cleffa use metronome '~~~Metronome metronome metronome we wag our fingers it activates it knows no bounds! Draco meteor!~~~', Nidorina and nidorino use Ice beam, Zubat use gunk shot, raticate use hyper fang, beedrill mega evolve and use Needle poison fury, paras use X-scissor, Geodude use Rollout, sandshrew use crush claw, ekans use gastro acid, Magikarp use Magikarp's Revenge, Gengar use perish song, Abra use hidden power, meowth use fury swipes, bellsprout use vine slap, Oddishes use petal dance, krabby use bubblebeam, Mew use psychic and Ho-Oh use sacred Fire now!"

Everyone attacked at once their were scratches. I yelled "Return everyone even you pikachu! Now go everyone!" I returned everyone to their pokeballs even pikachu which I got zapped for after I sent them back out again. I yelled "Now they no longer have perish songs effect but you do! Now everyone same attacks but Bulbasaur you use power whip and Gengar you use shadow ball!" They all attacked again one more turn and dragonite would faint. She yelled "OK time for me to attack low power!" I hopped in front and changed Into my Lugia form shielding them from a hyper beam and screamed "THAT WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" I then yelled "Everyone attack I'll use hyper beam!" I charged up a big beam of energy and blasted it her with then perish song took effect making her not able to battle.

I turned back and said "I won I get to catch you now agreed." She smiled and said "Yes also that hyper beam wouldn't have killed that was my super low powered one I wanted to see if would protect your friends!" I then caught her and added as my 6th team member and our parents and Prof Oak along with my other Pokémon were teleported back. We slept and then headed for vermilion city.


	14. Ch16

This will be a last chapter for a while till I'm feeling better.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch16 Electric Shock Showdown

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

As we got to Vermilion City Misty and Brock yelled "Yes civilization!" Well that's the basics of it. We ran to the Pokémon center to heal everyone up. Once we got there we knew Lt. Surge had done his worst. I said "Nurse Joy maybe some of our pokemon can help till we leave Vermilion City." She happily agreed but said "How will you get them if you board the St. Anne?" Matthew replied "Here's a pokewatch just like every officer Jenny and Nurse Joy I met got one I can message them and let them know and teleport our Pokémon to us if helping." To say she was thankful was the least you could say.

We got everyone helping and saw a Rattata, Caterpie, Oddish, and Sandshrew badly injured. We said "We have to him a lesson right but Misty and Brock stay on the sidelines please!" They nodded but Misty said "How will Matthew and squirtle do they are water types? And they got their badges from helping or going out of control." Matthew nodded but said "There is more than just type matchups!"

Once we got to Vermilion's gym Lt. Surge said "So new baby victims with baby Pokémon I'll take you 5 on." We walked in and saw an elektross, a raichu, a heliolisk, a jolteon, and an electrode. Surge said "You 5 one Pokémon each together against my 5 Pokémon deal!" We nodded and our Pokémon said " _Jusf because your evolved you won't stop us!_ "

Matthew yelled "Use Hydro pump on Jolteon!" Alex yelled "Use Fire spin on Heliolisk!" Daniel yelled "Use energy ball on Electrode!" Ash yelled "Use thunderbolt on Raichu!" I yelled "Use Night slash on Elektross!" Squirtle puffed out his chest and sprayed a ton of water, Torchic made a vortex of swirling fire surrounding Heliolisk, Turtwig made a sphere of nature Aura and launched it, Pikachu was sparking and launched a lightning bolt, Absol blade glowed blacker and darker she whipped her head back and threw it forward launching if.

Surge command military like "Use Thunderbolt combined and take them out!" All of them started sparking until they launched a lightning bolt at our Pokémon. We had to rush them to the emergency care of the Pokémon center. Once they woke up Nurse Joy came in and said "This way if pikachu wants to evolve surge wouldn't go that out to test you and make you try to come back unless he knew more." Pikachu just said "I'm never going to evolve!"

We then started talking strategy and Matthew said "I'll battle the jolteon again. If we can hit it with physical attacks it'll wear down quicker." Alex said "I'll battle the Heliolisk again, with it having dry skin if I use sunny day and fire spin and other fire type moves it might work." Daniel said "I'll battle the Electrode again, if I can get it mad enough to use explosion I win espesically with elemental armor." Ash then said "Me and Pikachu have a vendetta against that Raichu!" I said "We'll battle the Elektross again." Our Pokémon were healed and we went back!

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

Once we got there we yelled "Surge we here for a rematch but 1v1!" We walked and Surge said "I was waiting for you!" I yelled "I challenge you and Jolteon after our battle my friends will say their Pokémon!" Surge simply nodded.

I yelled "Squirtle use Ice aqua spin!" Squirtle started spinning as he went towards jolteon he covered himself in water and the water in a layer of ice. Surge yelled "Jolteon Thunderbolt!" Jolteon let out a lightning bolt but it was just separated. Squirtle hit jolteon hard smashing the ice. Surge commanded "Jolteon thunderbolt!" As Squirtle got hit it suddenly stopped.

That's when everything went strange I felt a link I saw Squirtle glowing aqua blue he came out of a torrent of water. I just insticly turned on everyone's that was in the room translator. Squirtle had a red and green mixed topped off head like my hat and some brown 2 looking like hair.

We yelled in unison "water punch and water pulse!" Squirtle made a fist covered in water and a sphere of aquatic aura he ran up to jolteon and punched him and blasted him with the sphere at close range knocking him out! The link ended and squirtle changed back.

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

After seeing Matthew battle I was amazed and knew why Surge did this. I yelled "I challenge heliolisk!"

I yelled "Torchic use Sunny day into Fire Spin!" Torchic launched an artificial sun at the roof activating Heliolisk Dry skin ability then Torchic made a vortex of fire around Heliolisk. Surge simply laughed and said "Surf Now!" Heliolisk made a wall of water crashing down on torchic but torchic started to swim through till it stopped.

That's when everything went strange I felt a link I saw Torchic come out of a tower of fire. She was looked like she was wearing glasses and had brown hair. We then yelled "Fire Claw into Fire rage!" Torchic started running running and she jumped her talons extended into firey claws slashing Heliolisk and then she made a Fire salamander come out and attack Heliolisk which Squirtle had to put out. Then the link ended.

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoinsaw**

I yelled "I challenge Electrode!" That's when everything went strange I felt a link I saw Turtwig come out of a shell made of grass. She looked like she had lanyard on and brown hair.

We yelled "Elemental armor!" Turtwig then made leaves surround her and make armor for herself. We then yelled "Energy leaf!" Turtwig made tiny energy balls on the razor leafs and swung them at Electrode.

Electrode yelled "Not. Dealing. With. This. Retreating." Surge commanded "Don't retreat!" Electrode said "Fine. Then. Explosion!" Electrode glowed white and blew up metaphorically and fainted leaving turtwig unharmed and the link detached.

* * *

 **Ash viewpoint**

I yelled "Me and Pikachu against Raichu!"

I yelled "Pikachu use Charge and Thunder bolt!" Pikachu charged up by sucking in the electricity in the air and let out a the lightning bolt like no other. Surge yelled "Use Volt Tackle!" Raichu ran on all 4s glowing yellow with sparks flying off as he hit pikachu everything stopped.

That's when everything went strange I felt a link I saw pikachu come out of a lightning bolt. His ear tips changed to red the forehead and front ears changed to white he had my hat's symbol on it and some fur changed to black on head. We then yelled "quick dig attack!" Pikachu was a white blur as he went under ground and came up and hit Raichu knock it out.

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

I yelled "We challenge Elektross!"

I yelled "Use Psycho cut and night slash!" Absol whipped her head back and threw it forward launching a psycho cut and night slash combined. Surge commanded "Zap Cannon!" Elektross made a sphere and launched it at Absol almost hitting her if it didn't split the 2 combined attacks that it. That's when everything stopped.

That's when everything went strange I felt a link I saw Absol she came out of a sphere of darkness. She had a necklace on and what looked like brown hair. We then yelled "Rough slash!" Absol immediately made a dust cloud around and we could only hear "STOP I GIVE I GIVE!" The cloud disappeared and Elektross was knocked out.

Surge gave us our badges and said "Chosen ones these are the 1st of the three synergetic evolution Pokémon you can team up with farewell."

We then left the gym.


	15. Ch17

I'm fine now back to normal but I did notice some when I'm out of chapters you will have to wait till I get more in stock.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch17 Training Aboard The S.S. Anne

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoint**

As we walked out of the gym Team rocket pulled us aside and we whispered "Team rocket what do you want?" They said "Take these S.S. Anne Tickets Team rocket is holding a heist their though. So be careful." We nodded and accepted them. They went back to their positions and Surge came out and said "Gwen almost for got this big guy!" He handed Gwen a pokeball and opened it to reveal an Arcanine. Surge said "He was your father's before death." We then left.

Once we got to the ship we saw some 4 people 1 in red, 1 in blue, 1 in green, and 1 in yellow. They came over and grabbed pushed down steps into a room. They said "Alex, Matthew, Daniel, Ash, and Gwen do you know us?" We said even Misty and Brock "No considering you are hiding your faces." They unvield their faces and showed us Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. "Now we know you but how and why get us?"

They said simply "The legendaries have a journey for you and you will battle us one day. Each of you will have struggles to go through but now we're to help you train." We anime fell and said "Thanks but you train us you also help Misty and Brock!" They nodded. We went to a battlefield up on the highest deck.

Ash sent out Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Gale Wing the Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Paras, Nidorina, Nidorino, Cleffa who evolved right away to Clefairy, and Zubat. Hello out Dragonite into the ocean. Gwen let out Beedrill, Arcanine, pidgeotto, Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Nidorina, and Nidorino. Alex let out Bellsprout, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Nidorina, and Nidorino. I let out Sandshrew, Abra, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Zubat, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Matthew let out Port the Porygon, Ninetails, Pidgeotto, Spearow, Mankey, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Magikarp. Misty let out Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Krabby, Squirtle, and Gyarados. Brock let out Geodude, Onix, and Zubat.

Red let out Char the Charizard, Vee the Espeon, Pika the Pikachu, Poli the Poliwrath, Snor the Snorlax, Gyara the Gyarados, Aero the Aerodactyl, Flutter the Butterfree, Fear the Fearow, King the Nidoking, Victory the Victeeribell, Diggety the Dugtrio, and Sandy the Sandshrew. Blue sent out Scizor, Blastoise, Golduck, Machamp, Porygon 2, Rhyperior, Pidgeot, Ninetails, Alakazam, Exeggutor, and Arcanine. Green sent out Saur the Venusaur, Queen the Nidoqueen, Clefy the Clefable, Ditty the Ditto, Jiggly the Jigglypuff, then what surprised us the most Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres which combined into a fusion and decombined. Yellow let out Chuchu the Pikachu, Ratty the Raticate, Dody the Dodrio, Gravvy the Golem, Omny the Omnastar, Kitty the Butterfree.

They then said "We'll be there for your training also let out your Mews and Ho-Ohs. Now depending on the region it will depend on the Dex holders. Jhoto has Gold, Silver, and Crystal, Matthew Silver is like your adoptive brother. Hoenn has Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Sinnoh has Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Unova has Black, White, Lack-2, Whi-2. Kalos has Xavier or X and Yenzal or Y..." We said "Just email it to us."

We let out the legendaries and Matthew said "I'll turn into..." He became quiet he started becoming pink and melting till he was a pink blob the size of a ditto. We all said "Matthew are you alright?" Matthew said "I'm not Matthew but he will be back in a second." The ditto split into 2 the one on the right said "I'm the original that's my child so he can't change into Matthew also I was injected into Matthew. So here's Matthew back for you." The Ditto changed back into Matthew and he finished saying "...Spearow!" He then transformed into a Spearow.

Once Matthew went over to the Spearows we said "Who keeps the Ditto." Alex said "I will." He walked over and tapped the ditto and caught it. We went over to Matthew and said "Let us help out with Spearow training." The Dex holders called what sounded like Prof. Oak and our other Pokémon appeared. They said "To help them train with everyone when were around you can train everyone." Suddenly all the cleffas started evolving. Matthew said "Alex's Spearow, Daniel's Spearow, my Spearow I want you to work with Gwen's Fearow, Ash's Fearow and Fear the Fearow on speed." They said "Why we've been working on speed! Why not something else! Or even do actual battles!" I could see Matthew was losing his patience he finally snapped pulling out weights and said "To day was going to be an easy day but now land speed only!" He attached the weights and they adjusted to the Fearows and Spearows when they tryed to attack Matthew yelling "Air Cutter!" He turned yelling "Electro Wind Blast!" They got blasted and shocked.

Matthew then turned into a Charmander and walked over to the Charmanders and Char and said "Hey guys I know you like to swim so can you teach Char to swim even flame extinguish. And work on Type endurance by swimming please."

Matthew wasn't acting like himself he walked over to the Pikachus as one and said "Can you help the Pokemon in the water build up resistance to electricity and control of power please?" They nodded he then turned into a tangrowth and used his vines to pull over Misty and said "You help out the water types including Gyarados also all the magikarps about to evolve!" He then Gwen and said "Help the Pokemon with Attack control please." Next was Ash "Can you help by making obstacles." Matthew then left I noticed before he left his Brothers weren't there.

I sighed and yelled to everyone "Guys get all the Pokemon we have to restrain Matthew and find his Brothers. He's losing to his instinct side." We ran with the Pokemon to find Onix, Squirtle, and Kevin being put in a cage and Matthew going on a rampage. He was in his human form using dark voids. Misty and Brock asked "What is he doing!" We said "Get his Brothers out and no hurting anyone Dex holders Pokémon restrain him." The spearows and Fearows took off the weights and flew the spearows evolving in process. The Magikarp evolved into Gyarados and slammed into the rocket grunts. The nidorans used poison sting on the grunts and evolved. The mankeys evolved from carrying Onix up to the Battle field. The abras teleported the grunts to ocean and Pokémon to their trainers.

When Matthew came too Matthew screamed " _ **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Everyone yelled "What's wrong wrong Matthew!" He yelled "Look behind you!" Everyone except me, Alex, Gwen, and Ash anime fell and said " What's with Mews having sugar?" We all yelled "Everything the reason Fossil Pokémon went extinct is Mew made sugar ate it and combined all the meteors from 8 Draco meteors into 1!" All of sudden 4 icebergs appeared and we crashed into it. The Mews said "Time for a Mew a game!" Everyone escaped but us.

To be continued.

In the next chapter.


	16. Ch18

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch18 Pokémon Shipwreck

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

Everyone was screaming but me, Daniel, Ash, Gwen, and Matthew. Then Misty yelled "Why aren't you panicking!" We answered "We've been through this plus those Mews have Mew's memory so they know no killing." Misty said "Alright so I guess this is for training! Yeesh well I did build a model of the S.S. Anne." We said "1st up is Zubat. So let's go through the 1st room."

As we walked into it we were all nearly blinded we yelled "Zubat use sonar to find the lights and destroy them with venoshock!" The zubats said "We're on it ol' chaps!" They charged up a poisonous glob and launched multiple at different lights. We then noticed the room had volbeats\Illumise, Starmies, Espeons, Rotom, and Chandelures in the room. We then yelled "Air cutter on the volbeats\Illumise, Crunch on Espeons, Venoshock on Rotoms, Leech life on Starmies, and Shadow ball on the Chandelures!" They launched saw blades made of air, globs of poison, balls of ghostly aura, tendrils of energy sucking, and bit down. After all this happened the zubats evolved in a flash of light to Golbat.

Now was Paras room. We walked and paras was bigger than all of us. We yelled "Paras use cut on the Grass!" Paras started cutting down the Grass till we got to a steam geyser field. Out of nowhere a volcanion appeared and said "What am I doing here!?" We then yelled "Sorry Volcanion! The Mews finally got sugar and they are doing a Mew game to help train you have to battle our Paras full strength!" He said "I understand now chosen ones and Dex holders but who are those 2?" We yelled "Misty and Brock are great friends!" He nodded and said "Let's begin!" He turned off the phone app all legends had on their pokewatches.

We yelled "Paras use Status Inducer!" They launched Seeds, and purple, green, and yellow spores at Volcanion draining his health and paralyzing\putting him to sleep along with poisoning. We then yelled "Paras use X-scissor!" They all made a X formation with there claws and slashed at him! He woke and yelled "Fine 2 can play that way Scald Eruption!" He blasted the paras with steaming hot water which only healed them. We then yelled "Use Psybeam!" They charged up ball of multiple colors and blasted a beam of all those colors. Volcanion yelled "Time for a flamethrower!" We yelled "Get out of the way!" They scurried. We then yelled "Use X-Poison, and Venoshock!" They formed a X formation with their claws that glowed green and purple and launched a blob of poison at him. They went up in a flash of light and evolved into Parasect. Volcanion said "I guess I lost." We healed him and the door appeared.

We said " This room is for ekans they have to find water types and eggs for Brock and Misty." Misty said "Yes finally more water types." The ekans swam into the water 1st finding all the water starters in one group who joined Misty willingly. Next was a Wailmer, Feebas, Buizel, panpour, and Clauncher. She yelled "Yes I get to battle you all!" We said "With our Ekans." She sighed but noticed they came back with eggs for Brock which were Elekid, Magby, Smoochum, Pichu, Budew, wynaut, and chingling. She then said "Use gastro acid and Sludge wave!" They launched their stomach acids, and Sludge in waves. It was a one hit ko. They went up in a flash of light turned into Arbok.

We then said "Next up is Geodude room." We walked into a room full of water and a wave machine. We said "Come on!" Suddenly the move surf happened but our Geodude started floating up. Once they got up they glowed and evolved into Graveler.

Now was Abra's room there were all the psychic, Ghost, Bug, and Dark type legendaries everywhere. They said "Sorry but full strength!" We then yelled "Use toxic and Thunder wave!" The Abras let out blobs of neon poison and waves of electricity poisoning and paralyzing them. We then yelled "Shadow ball the Ghost and Psychic types!" Let's just say this worked well. We then yelled "Use signal beam on the dark types, and tri punch on the bug types!" The Abras let out a red and purple light hitting them and a punch covered in ice filled with fire and sparks flying off hitting the bug types. Once they evolved to Kadabra we went on.

Now was Meowth's room. We said "Meowth can you cut through the vines." The Meowths extended their claws and started cutting through the vines. Once we got through they evolved to Persian.

Now it was Bellsprouts room. We said "You guys have to endure bug types eating sap." There were multiple heracrosses eating the Zap until they started to evolve. Now it was the Oddishes had to avoid attacks while dancing half any way the other half endure letting out spores. Once done they evolved to gloom.

Now it was Bulbasaur's room it said face your fears in battle. We walked in and their were 5 Venusaurs they said "Battle us Bulbasaurs." We said to our Bulbasaurs "You can take them anytime!" They then went up and said "Your on!" We yelled "Use Status Inducer!" The venusaurs just whipped it back but our Bulbasaurs yelled "Whirlwind!" And they stared blowing and using their vines as fans to push it back which caused it to land. We then yelled "Use Power whip!" Their vines started glowing green as they were whipping them. We then conitued "Use Razor leaf into toxic seed bomb while charging up solar beam use bullet seed!" They unleashed a board of leaves and purple glowing exploding seeds, and machine gun rate of seeds and finally beam of solar energy. We won but no1 evolved.

We then asked "Sandshrew will you dig up please?" They started digging up and we came into the kitchen which was filled with sugary sweets we asked the sandshrews to keep digging and once we got to the top they evolved. Now we asked "Krabbys will you use guillotine on the bottom and swim us up those who can't breath underwater." Which Matthew turned into Squirtle form and Ash as his Keldeo form. Once they cut a hole and everyone grabbed on all of them evolved.

We were swimming for a long time we ended on a beach. Our Pokémon back at the lab.


	17. Ch19

I have reason for skipping the last three episodes.

1\. They are like an arc some I was skipping 2 I had to skip all of them.

2\. Some parts were extremely out of my comfort zone.

3\. I just felt like 1 episode held no area I could help here then next one could but too sexual the last one makes no sense without the others.

* * *

If you don't like fusions skip this chapter.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch19 The Ghost of Maiden's Peak.

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

So here's a recap of what happened sinse we've been quiet we landed on an island with giant robotic Pokémon, met a sexual man, a woman who was too greedy for her own good, met a woman building on a tentacool's coral reef then a tentacool mutated and turned into a 24 stories tall Tentacruel which Alex caught, we caught tentacool, Misty caught a Horsea. Now we're on our way to Maiden's peek. Make that we've arrived here. I said "Guys can we sleep and eat outside tonight." They nodded and I led them to a forest and said "Guys tell me if you see any girls."

They nodded and Brock instantly yelled "Up there on the cliff!" Us Pokenerds knew it was a Gastly. I said "Brock let's go to her I have a feeling we'll all be in for a surprise even Been the most." Brock led us there and the girl was still there and said "My love you came back! " I said "Gastly let us help the real Maiden!" He then turned back said "No I won't let you hurt her she is my friend, I'll take on all of your Pokémon if I must!" I sighed and said "If we win we help deal?" He reluctantly nodded. We let out everyone. He laughed and said "By the powers of illusions make these Pokémon evolutions come true and fuse them."

He made a fusion of Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Raichu, Absol, Torterra, Blaziken, Steelix, Gengar, Pidgeot, Dragonite, Tentacruel, Victeeribell, Alakazam, Ninetails, Arcanine, Porygon Z, Butterfree, Clefable, Golem, Crobat, Beedrill, Ditto, Sandslash, Mew, and Ho-Oh (Let your imagination do the work)."

We yelled "That thing is 24 stories tall. Fine then Bulbasaurs use Status Inducer in Power whip. Squirtles use Hydro pump. Charmanders use Flame extinguish into flamethrower. Onix use Double Edge. Ditto use transform into Kyruem and ice beam. Sandslash use mud bomb. Weepinbell use Toxic coated razor leaf. Golbats use Venoshock. Porygons use Lock on Zap cannon. Gravelers use Rock blast. Tentacruel\Tentacool use poison jab. Lunar try a metronome that becomes all the attacks that happened to me when I was younger. Butterfree use giga drain. Dragonite use dragon claw. Ninetails use will-o-wisp into flamethrower. Arcanine use extreme speed. Kadabra use Psyshock. Mew use shadow ball. Ho-Oh use sacred fire. Pidgeottos use air cutter. Kevin use..." I stopped and me and Kevin just formed a link he then came out of a grave. He looked like he had my hat and brown hair. We then yelled "Shadow ball!"

Everyone attacked with no mercy on the illusion. It was taking heavy damage but it yelled "Time for a hurricane!" It whipped up a giant wind making a hurricane me and Kevin knew what to do. I transformed into a mega latios and we yelled "We're coming!" I flew up with Kevin using psychic with him to grab people and Pokémon and put them on my back. We flew down and repeated the process. I turned back and we yelled as we all did synergetic evolution me and Daniel twice. Him with Turtwig and Sandslash me staying with Gastly but doing it with Squirtle also. We yelled "Everyone one more time!" Those time even though shaken up they won.

Gastly said "You won both parts caring for Pokémon like they are one of you, and being able to bring out their strength." We nodded he continued "I am a mediator for this world and the spirit world so I will come with you to help find Natsumi's love Tadamori. Then I'll join Gwen." Gwen was saying "Why me what did I do I glad but confused?" He said "You will need me eventually." The Dex holders then said "Next place we go you will need your butterfrees." Gastly then opened up a portal to the spirit world and we walked returning everyone that was usal.

As we walked in I saw something that scared me. It was my friends and family dead all in front of me I screamed " **THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I SWORE TO PROTECT YOU!** " Then it clicked I yelled "Come on out my friend and Family Ninetails light my way so I can call my Memma and Peppa!" Suddenly Ninetails appeared in a flash of red started glowing. I then turned to my Memma and Peppa number on the pokewatch and it rang they said "Honey how are you and the others where are you and what's with the call?" I showed them the bodies and explained. They nodded and said "Looks like time moves faster there than here you watch says it has been 2 hours when it's only been 30 seconds." All of a sudden a Mismagius and said "You're the hardest one to crack but the most caring so traumatized but you cafe for all living and dead even in between. You passed your friends did an 1 hour ago but they wanted you to tell your memmas and peppas."

We then left to find ourselves in a city. As we walked we asked questions to where to Natsumi. They said go to a cliff called Maiden's outlook. We went there when out of nowhere we were ambushed by skeletal versions of Pseudo legendaries along with Shedinjas. I yelled "Let me handle the Shedinjas with Kevin!" Me and Kevin yelled "Shadow ball!" Just as we launched our spheres of Ghostly Aura Kevin went up in a Flash of Lavender and Neon purple evolving to Haunter. We hit each shedinja and ran to the group.

We saw they were having a hard time. I yelled "Everyone let out all our Friends!" We let out Everyone and we hoped it would make it even. There was 2 of every pseudo legendary. We yelled "Starter combo #1 combined with brother combo #2!" Squirtle and Kevin made Water shadow pulse combined with Turtwig's Energy ball which got boosted by Onix's Double Edge and torchic and pikachu's flamethrower and Thunder bolt which got split apart by Absol night slash. The Dex holders yelled "Kanto combo # 4!" Saur let out a frenzy plant, Blastoise a hydro cannon, Char a Blast burn, and Chuchu used Volt tackle. Misty and Brock yelled "Everyone water attacks' or 'Geodude and Onix use rock throw and Zubat supersonic!" It caused an explosion but it wasn't enough to stop them.

They then yelled "Spiritual Hyper Beam!" They fired a purple and black beam of condensed energy at us. We all jumped out of the way. We all immediately did synergetic evolution and yelled "Stater combo #1 with brother combo #2!" They repeated the process and I continued yelling "Port use Lock on into Blizzard, Ninetails use Flamethrower full power we'll need it, Lunar try Metronome Sheer cold, Golbats use Slude bomb, Pidgeotto use Air cutter!" Everyone yelled their attacks but before we could launch them a voice came and said "Please stop this is supposed to be a peaceful place they were only trying to protect me."

We said "Everyone stop if this place is peaceful we won't fight then." Everyone stopped the voice came out and we saw it was Natsumi who was wearing a white dress with red belt had lavender hair and a rose in hair 2. She said "Thank you my pseudo legendary friends but may I ask who are you?" We then introduced ourselves and said "We came to help find your true love Tadamori." She nodded and said "Gastly you can go with Gwen once we find Tadamori me and him will be the mediators for kanto." We asked "Where did he die?" She answered "In the ocean." We nodded and I said "Let's call all our Pokémon." The Dex holders and Natsumi said "Can't transfer Pokémon here." I said "You can call people here, I guess living and dead energy life are different."

We then heard a voice saying "Natsumi help me my love I'm stuck." I luckly was recording this stuff. I then said "Let me play it back." As I played it back it sounded like it came from a forest. I said "Let's go to the forest." Natsumi grabbed me and pulled me back she said "You can't go there you'll never leave if go in!" I then said "Everyone that includes you Squirtle, Kevin, and Onix stay behind I know what this place is." They all looked shocked and asked "How?" I just said "I've been to the spirit world before as I've had an out of body experience in a way a short coma to say." They all stayed as I walked I saw them 3 versions one version said "Why couldn't you protect us!" The other version said "Come here Matty baby come here nothing bad will happen again." The final one was the mom saying "We'll always be with you love you." The dad saying "I love you even when you are a sissy I wouldn't replace you." I went to the final one and followed that path.

It led me to my Mommy and Dad and everyone elses I said "Hey guys follow me because once we find Tadamori we'll be leaving this forest." My Mommy said "Matthew I knew you would come so did all of us." We then ran threw the forest to have everyone but me be stopped by a force field I said "What's wrong guys!" They said "A tag that prevents ghosts from getting any closer." I nodded and sent to a sword in the stone with the tag on it and yanked the tag off. Out of nowhere a man came out and said "Where is my Natsumi!" I said "Follow me and everyone else." We all walked out of the woods and every Pokenerd saw their parent.

I went over to Natsumi and after giving her and Tadamori pokewatches asked "Can our Moms and dad's be able to travel from here to palett town freely please?" Natsumi said "I can tell what happened so sure but now you all should go back on your journey cya sometime again." We were back at Maiden's peak.


	18. Ch20

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch20 Butterfrees Fall in Love.

* * *

 **Ash viewpoint**

As we were walking I asked "Why do we all need our Butterfrees?" The Dex holders said "So they can find a..." Out of nowhere an Alakazam appeared with all the Pokemon that could mega evolve and said "Take these mega stones and clothing pieces." They teleported away afterwards. (I feel like I haven't done a good job with mega stones and that stuff.) The Dex holders tryed again "So they can find a mate also theres more, you might know this Matthew probably already does but Shadow Pokémon were around before there no longer around but they can be difficult." Matthew then said "Michael, Wes, and Rui were the originals for stopping shadow Pokémon." He then hit tapped and typed a couple things in the pokewatch and it updated saying shadow Pokémon identifier.

We were walking to the cliffs when suddenly team pulled us aside and said "We got orders to kidnap..." All of a sudden the dex holders came and said "What are you doing with team rocket scum!" We said as Matthew sent to sulk in a corner and the Squirtle Squad and Bulbasaurs came out to consoul him "They tell us the plans that they have been ordered to do since if they quit Giovanni will kill them and Matthew spared them when he was about to kill them from instinct." They looked at us like we were crazy for the Matthew sparing part till I showed them the memory of Mnt Moon. They just nodded and said "What's your orders then."

Team rocket said "To steal all of the Butterfrees." We all anime fell and asked "Why?" They said "Powder." We just left then dragging Matthew it was still early morning so I said "Matthew play pranks to feel better please." The dex holder said "What about training?" We all answered to defend Matthew "When he get's like this he never any better till the Squirtle Squad got him to prank!" They looked at me as I had transformed into a Mewtwo. They said "Fine!" But Matthew said "I would like to help Misty train and overcome her fear of Gyarados with some help, and help teach Brock to make better Pokémon food his is good but it could be more realistic instead of kibble I could help provide." I said "I'll help 2."

We went to Misty 1st as we all found the beach and went down to it. We let out all our Pokémon. As we got to Misty we saw her edging away from Gyarados. We said "Misty let's do this slowly go over to Gyarados." Matthew then said "A part of a rage filled Gyarados is neglect we told ours we would have all our Pokémon from kanto once we won the indigo league. They took it well we video chat alot. But Misty fearing something or holding a grudge just because of what happened won't help when your Pokémon are of the same species. That only shows your scared of them you may love them but you fear them at the same time a helpful mix is good like me and Lunar. I love my clefairy we understand the family love but I fear the Metronome so we're working on how to tame Metronome and make it an attack to call all of them out."

Misty just nodded and walked slowly to Gyarados who said "Misty I'm sorry I can't help but give me a shot and I will try." Misty nodded slowly and I said "Let's have a battle with Goldeen and Gyarados OK." Misty nodded and said "I'll battle with Gyarados or atleast try." Matthew nodded the battle started I yelled "Goldeen use Mega horn into Horn attack!" Goldeen Horn glowed a greenish gold as she walked into Gyarados and hit her with her horn again. Misty yelled "Gyarados use Water rage!" Misty jumped back as soon as she saw the giant water sprite leave Gyarados mouth and hit goldeen. I yelled "Use flail!" As Goldeen started hitting Gyarados she glowed and became a seaking. Misty said "Use Water pulse!" That won her the battle we healed them up and went to Brock.

Yellow was with Brock we went over and asked "Why are you over here and not training?" She answered "The reason is I don't like to battle." Matthew then spoke up "We that may be you but Pokémon do like to battle sorry if I'm being rude but ask you're Pokémon." Yellow just nodded and went over to her Pokémon and asked a question which they nodded to. She then left to go to the others. Brock then said "Well I guess you guys are going to teach me how to make better Pokémon food right." We nodded and called over all our Pokémon.

We said "Let's start in order so 1st is Bulbasaur." Brock just nodded. Matthew started off by turning into a Bulbasaur and me a Mew then Bulbasaur. We said "Bulbasaur mainly do photosynthesis but they will need natural sugars and starches." We turned back and said "Did you understand that?" Brock nodded we then turned into Charmanders and said "Scraps of trimmed fat will help Charmanders but boil them." Next was squirtle "You should know this Aquatic plants and animals."

Next was Butterfrees "Butterfrees eat nectar, pollen, and honey the Metapod and Caterpie stage eat leaves." Next was beedrill "Beedrill and the line are omnivorous scavengers usually so that should help." Next was Pidgeotto "Pidgeotto line is an all around hunter so meat like fish and rats that kind of stuff." Next was Raticates Matthew went right over to a rock and started knawing I said "This line eats anything that's not poison and is edible also pikachu Thunder bolt Matthew." (You can find the rest on TV )

Once we were done Matthew walked up and said while crying "Why did I do that I shouldn't have used instinct." Brock then called us for lunch. We all went over or so I thought Matthew was curled up still crying Brock "This had to have happened before." I answered "It has when Matthew was younger all of us actually Giovanni came twice once you all know about the 2nd time Matthew turned into a Zoroark and lost himself to his instincts and Created a monster that scared everyone even our surgate parents it was like a combination of all the legendaries but they had tentacles willing to suck up everything Matthew said 'You brought out Primal!' It only was all screaming stopvdid he turn back into a Squirtle and Giovanni run off with no Pokémon."

Mew and Ho-Oh started looking everywhere freaking out. I went over to them after we all ate and asked "What did the legendaries do to Matthew?" They all gulped and said "Well you see each of you all have a certain thing about you. Matthew was given all the paranoia that comes with caring that you guys didn't get when we had left over you still got it just he got 5 times as much as you guys." I then said "Will this be forever or till he comes to terms with his instincts?" They said "Which ever comes 1st." I facepalmed and left.

Soon we noticed 5 other Butterfree and said "Hey Butterfrees want to talk to them." They nodded as they went up they charged and came back down with 5 different pigmented butterfree. One was Silver, one was pink, one was Gold, One was Bronze, and the other was Peach. We said "If you want you can join us." They nodded and tapped the corresponding trainers pokeball. Now there was a flock of Butterfree above team rocket came with a net and we said "Pidgeottos use air slash in the net then the balloon." The net broke from the blade of air and team rocket went blasting off.

The Dex holders said "We'll meet you next training area." And they left as we headed to saffron.


	19. Ch21

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch21 Mindscape showdown

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

As we walked towards Saffron City we saw a little girl bouncing a ball who picked it up and walked towards us and teleported all of us to confront of saffron gym. Suddenly a man came and said "You have to leave it's not safe to challenge this Gym!" Ash sent a menatl message to us saying "We have to teach Sabrina emotions again!" We all nodded and said "Sorry Father of Sabrina but we'll teach her fellings in a mindscape battle!" We walked in with him in tow. As soon as we got to the battle field Sabrina said "So ready battle?" We yelled "In the Mindscape yes!"

Suddenly everything went black and then in a flash of light we were in a paradise for Pokémon every single one. Matthew said "This is my mind you choose your Pokémon first!" Sabrina laughed meltonly saying "Malamar!" Suddenly 5 appeared. Matthew said "Good but here comes the others!" Soon all the Dex holders appeared along with our Memmas and Peppas. Matthew said "My mind my rules next up is Gwen's mind then Alex then Daniel then Ash." Sabrina looked angry and said "Malamars grow to 24 stories tall!" Instead of growing tall they became wider.

Matthew said "Nope need my permission! Now go Squirtle!" Ash yelled "Go Pikachu!" Alex yelled "Go Torchic!" Daniel yelled "Go Turtwig!" I yelled "Go Absol!" The dex holders yelled "Go Chuchu, Blastoise, Char, Saur, Exbo, Feraligatr, Megaree, Mumu, Chic, Sceptile, Tru, Chimler, Empoleon, Bo, Amanda, Samurott, Amoongus, Marisso, Croaky, and Delphox!" We changed formed and Ash went instantly into a Pikachu form. Suddenly we all started evolving we those that could and without stone.

Matthew and Squirtle were wartortles, Daniel and Turtwig were Grotles, and Alex and Torchic were Combuskens. We all yelled "Starter combo #1!" The dexholders yelled "Blast burn, Frenzy Plant, Hydro Cannon, and Volt tackle!" Our parent followed our starters and Matthew yelled "Magikarps get in your Mechas (I'm applying my real world mind for this battle!) And fire the bug type bullets and missiles!" The magikarps made water they could swim into and swam into Mechas and then fired high velocity pin missiles and infestations at the malmars.

The malamars fainted and Sabrina angerly "Ugh you win this round!" We were now in my mind natural disasters happen. We yelled "Go Beedrill, Dragonite, Tentacruel, Sandslash, and Kevin!" Sabrina said melatoninly "I summon Solrock and lunatone." I said "I give the Geological Disasters to Sandslash! I give the Hydrolic Disasters to Tentacruel! I give the Meteorgcal Disasters to Dragonite! I give Mega evolution and wild fires to Beedrill! I give the space Disasters to Kevin the Haunter!"

Daniel yelled "Make a mudslide and avalanche then earthquake then follow up with a sink hole turning it into a volcano!" A shower of mud and snow started rolling down pelting down a solrock and lunatone then they were hit by cracks in the ground, followed up by falling in a huge pit and erupting with lave.

Alex yelled "Tentacruel make a tsunami!" Tentacruel made a giant wave crushing a Solrock and lunatone. Sabrina said disgustingly "How are you alright doing this?" Everyone but Ash said "To teach you emotions!" Ash said "Dragonite low power lightning, Tornados, and Blizzards please don't murder anyone that's actually living." Dragonite said "Understandable Ash." She then made a tiny tornado filled with snow and lightning hit the Solrock and lunatone they fainted quickly. I yelled "Fire pin missle!" Beedrill launched 6 on fire pin missiles at trees making them fall on the Solrock and lunatone. Matthew yelled "Solar flare Kevin!" Kevin then made a blast of solar energy towards the final Solrock and lunatone which caused them to faint.

Now we were in Alex's mind if anyone thought my mind was scary Alex was the president of the world. He made a thought appear infront of Sabrina who read it aloud saying "I forfeit this round!" She was then starting to cry when suddenly we went to Daniel's mind his was all neat and orderly like a library he made a paper appear in front of Sabrina and asked "Read it aloud please?" Sabrina was sweating and shaking as she read aloud "I forfeit this round also!"

Now we were in Ash's mind. He made a battle field and summoned Lugia, Mewtwo, Latios, Latias, and his Peppa. They said "Chosen ones what are we doing here and how?" Ash answered by making a screen appear and playing back the battles we made and then said "You will battle with Sabrina as her Pokémon for this battle against all of our Pokémon!" They said "Very wise Ash but let us ask Sabrina if she accepts and then give her the lati pair mega stones if she does." They asked and Sabrina just smiled and said "Ash thank you I accept you guys earn your badge for teaching my emotions again but battle 1st deal since we haven't had a proper battle."

We smiled and turned back to normal one thing was different Matthew's clothes which Sabrina pointed out by saying "Matthew what happened to your clothes?" I answered "We can change to a certain Pokémon me only Absol so my clothes match Absol my partner, Daniel and Grotle were partnered for a Torterra clothes, Alex and Combusken is well Blaziken, Ash turns into legendaries plus now pikachu but his clothes stay the same because Mew and Delia had to use a special fabric to make it not change, Matthew and Squirtle well they evolve together by promise so his clothes change with it so now the front a paler yellow and the back a burgundy."

She nodded and Ash gave her the mega stones as we let our everyone. Me and her yelled "Mega evolve!" We started feeling our links but we noticed something Onix came out of a rock slide looking like he had a green and red hat on and brown hair. Me and Absol yelled "Night slash!" I then yelled "Beedrill Poison Needle Fury, Arcanine use Crunch Speed, Gastly make an illusion!" Absol made a blade of darkness and launched it while Beedrill and Arcanine rushed forward and Gastly made an illusion of a 1000 stories tall Darkrai that launched a sphere of Dark Aura.

Sabrina yelled "Mewtwo Psystrike on all of Gwen's Pokémon but use Aura Sphere on Absol!" Mewtwo Made watermelon sized Psychic energy shards hit everyone but launched a sphere of pure sure at Absol sending all of them even me flying back! Sabrina yelled "Stop!" She ran over to me and Absol and asked "Are you both alright?" Me and Absol said "It feels like I got hit with an aura sphere." She said "You two are linked to feel what the other does now." We devolved and said "Ugh worse case ever." She nodded and said "Mewtwo your out sorry but I forfiet I can't hurt them."

Suddenly everything went white and we were back in the gym with Sabrina's Dad and Mom who she ran up and hugged and said "I love you both!" We got our badges and left giving Sabrina our numbers.


	20. 22

This one maybe a bit short have no idea how to do it so sorry I want to do better but I can only do so much.

I also had writer's block on this chapter.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch22 Priemape Goes Bananas.

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoint.**

As we stopped on route 7 Brock said "I'll make us some food." We then decided to find Pokémon only for them to come to us 12 slowpokes, 4 Vulpix, and 4 Growlithe. I Asked "Do you mind if we battle you together?" They merely nodded. I yelled "Go Tentacool, and Kadabra!" The others yelled "Go Kadabra\Graveler, and tentacool." We yelled "Kadabras use Shadow ball! Graveler use Rock blast! Tentacool use Bubblebeam!" The Kadabras made a ball of ghostly aura and launched it at all the slowpokes, the gravelers blasted rocks at the vulpix, and the Tentacool launched a beam of bubbles at the the Growlithe. They fainted and we caught them and our Pokémon evolved.

As we went back to Brock to eat and started a Priemape appeared and said "Which of you Is Ash Ketchum!" Ash Rose his hand. The Priemape said "Battle me with them all!" Ash said "Your on!" He brought out everyone on his main team. Priemape immediately used Thunder punch knocking out Squirtle, ice punch knocking out Charmander, Fire punch knocking out Bulbasaur, tri punch knocking out Pidgeotto, Cross chop knocking out pikachu.

Ash said worriedly "You shouldn't have done that." Priemape said "And why is that might I ask!" Matthew suddenly said Maliciously and protectly "Hey ditto DNA I want to make a comprise!" Matthew's pokewatch showed a screen that poped up and a ditto face appeared saying "And what is it?" Matthew said "I get to control my insticual side and you get to teach me how to deal!" The screen nodded as a ditto came off Matthew and pory appeared saying "Matthew is still .01% Ditto if anyone is wondering because that ditto is his ditto DNA!"

Suddenly Matthew used Heal pulse on my Pokémon before saying singing "~~~ Legendaries songs in a book one to know all to help a Friend in need!~~~" Suddenly a book appeared infront of Matthew and he grabbed it and read sang from it "~~~Mew Oh Mew Come To Us We Are In Need Of Someone To Help A Friend Withy Mighty Powers!~~~" Suddenly in a flash of pink Mew appeared and Matthew explained.

Mew was peeved. Mew summoned a giant looking pink sphere and launched it at the Priemape. Let's just it was outcold. Mew said "That book has a good thing when instincts are released of the final chosen one. Now Ashy catch that Priemape!" Ash caught him and we headed to celadon city.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch23 Pokémon Scent-sation

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

As we walked into Celadon City we came across a perfume shop that Misty, Brock, and Pikachu dragged us in there. The lady said "Hello try some free samples!" She sprayed each of us. Matthew yelled "Please keep that stuff away from me! I can't handle it!" All I could smell was the extract of scents from roserade, Gloom, and Victeeribell. The lady said "Fine if it's so bad you are banned!" She shoved Matthew out. I just said "I'll go after and mam he's never like that around perfume he can handle it even when he doesn't like it."

I ran out after Matthew who I saw go towards a forest. Once I got there I saw him let out everyone and say "Go to wartortle he'll help explain hurry!" They ran past me as he doubled over and started changing. He was changing into a genesect While changing I called the others and asked "Guys where are you!?" They answered "In Celadon gym waiting for you 2 Erika understands she still has to battle Matthew but she isn't to happy." Suddenly Matthew finished changing and jumped and changed into his flight mode and flew into the direction of the gym.

I ran after him and got there 1st I sent through the doors and said "Ditto Explain What Happened To Matthew To Us!" Ditto said "1st explain to Erika how I can talk." I explained rather quickly.

Ditto then said "The reason is When ever he is allergic to something his ditto DNA responds as a fail safe and takes over even the instincts this happened with this exact perfume before. He turned into a Genesect then went after Glooms, Roserades, and Victeeribells for there pollen he turns into what is strong against the specific allegic caused making him immune. He will want the the pollen and the scent. Not even legendaries can stop he'll turn into Arceus sending a judgement to each of them that is strong against them."

Ditto stopped and suddenly Matthew broke in through the window. Erika said "I caused this I'll fix it!" She brought out a first looking pokeball and said "My friend I caused a problem for a chosen one I now need to fix it I must call upon thy help! Go Castform Sunny version!" A castform form appeared in it's sunny day version but it wasn't the right conditions out. She yelled "Sola use Flamethrower in Matthew. He's the Genesect!" Sola fire a beam of fire right at Matthew but Matthew use a water type Techno blast and said " _Don't battle me I don't have qualms with you!_ "

Erika yelled "Matthew if you're still in there accept my gym challeng one!" Matthew nodded. Erika yelled "Sola use sunny day into Blast burn, Gloom, Victeeribell, and Roserade use Solar beam!" Sola sent a ball of light into the sky making an artificial sun and made a fire kanji symbol and blasted it at Matthew while the others launched a beam of solar energy at him from the other sides. Matthew immediately sent out a water techno blast towards Sola destroying the blast burn 2 ice techno blasts towards victeeribell and Roserade and A fire techno blast at Gloom knocking all 4 out!

Matthew then changed back saying "What happened all I remember is running out of the store and then battling to some degree." Erika walked up and handed Matthew the badge and said "Sorry for the perfume maybe we should ask before spraying you are also no longer banned." I said "Why don't we let Ash go 1st!"

* * *

 **Ash Viewpoint**

I was up against Erika I yelled "Go Gale Wing!" Erika yelled "Go Roserade!" Erika yelled "Set up the max hazards my dear Rose!" Roserade threw 3 sets of spikes and 2 sets of toxic purple spikes that went into the ground. I yelled "Gale wing use Air Cutter Double Team!" Take wing made copies and stared making buzzsaws out of the air when Erika yelled "Roserade use Substitute then toxic doused cotton spore!" Roserade all of a sudden made a copy of her self and hid their only to sneak out to throw cotton that was doused in toxic. I yelled "Now use Air cutter on the sub!" Just as Gale wing was hit so was the sub.

Gale wing was wobbling Erika yelled "Venoshock Petal Blizzard!" There was one thing I could do I yelled "Gale Wing sorry but it's either both of you or just you which do you choose!" Gale wing responded " _Both of us!_ " I then yelled "Alright use brave bird but surround your self with Hurricane!" Galewing flew surrounding herself in a cyclone and a blue fire like substance. Once she hit Roserade she knocked Roserade and herself out.

I yelled "Go Bulbasaur!" Erika yelled "Go Victeeribell!" I yelled "Bulbasaur use a Double team and Attract Combo!" Bulbasaur made copies quite quickly and then launched hearts at her sending her in lovey dovey state. Bulbasaur was still hurt from but I got an idea I asked Bulbasaur "Bulbasaur will you get Victeeribell to get a Roserade to set spikes on their side?" Bulbasaur sweatdropped but asked " _Hey Hun can you get one of your Roserade friends to put spikes on your side the max amount?_ " Victeeribell ran over and asked which the Roserade promptly did.

Now Bulbasaur had an idea " _Can you help me dig up the toxic spike honey bun?_ " They both started using their vines till all the toxic spikes were out and Victeeribell was damaged. Which Erika said "You and your Bulbasaur are smart but now Victeeribell use leaf tornado!" I yelled "Bulbasaur use Whirlwind!" Bulbasaur made a fan with his vines blowing it back but it split into 2 and it knocked out Bulbasaur and Victeeribell.

I was getting nervous I yelled "Go Charmander!" Erika yelled "Go Gloom!" They were both hurt by Spikes. I yelled "Charmander use Draconic Iron Fire Claw!" Charmander made a claw of golden iron that was Fire running towards Gloom Erika yelled "Gloom use Razor Leaf!" As Charmander was running he got by leafs but reflected some of back setting them on fire. Just as he slashed Gloom, Gloom let out a petal Blizzard which hit Charmander hard. I then yelled "Fire rage!" This sent out a giant fire salamander which chased gloom knocking him out.

* * *

 **Gwen Viewpoint**

It was my turn I yelled "Go Beedrill!" She yelled "Go Roserade!" I yelled "Beedrill Mega evolve and use Twin Needle and Drill run!" Beedrill started spinning like drill along with his 2 main stingers charging towards Roserade. Erika yelled "Use Poison Jab!" Roserade Immeaditley punched Beedrill with Toxic rose causing both to faint.

I was about to yell when Matthew yelled "Where's my brothers!?" Erika said "Let's wait for this and check out side." As we ran outside I heard Matthew's brothers saying "We'll wait till the final gym to evolve right." We walked and asked "What are you doing out here?" They answered " _We were discussing why Priemape attacked well remember your Priemape Gwen she said 'A mankey is waiting for ash on route 7.' That was the mankey and be must have made the other Pokémon take it easy on us._ " We nodded and headed back in.

I now yelled "Go Arcanine!" Erika yelled "Go Victeeribell!" I yelled "Elemental Armor!" Arcanine covered himself in a fire body suit Erika yelled "Use Razor leaf and Sludge bomb!" Victeeribell tried launching Sharp leaves and bombs of Sludge but they dissipated when hitting the Armor. I yelled "Fire fang!" Arcanine was super charged he bit down and jumped back after knocking out the Victeeribell.

Erika yelled "Fine go Gloom and use knock out stench!" Matthew quickly changed into a wartortle as the stench dispersed and knocked out Alex and Arcanine. Erika said "Ugh let me guess super sense of smell and Matthew would go into a bug steel type?" Me and ditto nodded.

I then yelled "Go Gastly!" Gastly appeared with a Fine china set and table and Roman noodles and said "Yes Gwen am I needed?" We all anime fell as he finished eating and made everything disappear. I yelled "Gastly use Shadow ball!" Gastly started making a big sphere oh ghostly aura when suddenly he started evolving in a black and purple light. Once a haunter he launched a shadow ball knocking out Gloom. I sweat dropped. Erika asked "How is that even possible!" Haunter said "All Pokémon from a different dimension evolve in a different color light."

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoint**

It was my turn suddenly Brock's pokewatch went off saying eggs about to hatch! Gwen yelled "Haunter hide us with an Illusion!" He hid us as tree just as the Pokemon eggs hatched they all saw Brock. Now it was our time to battle.

I yelled "Go Sand..." I just couldn't do anything I suddenly transformed into Grotle I decided now to turn on my Pokémon translator. I finished "Go Sandslash!" Erika asked "Before I send out my Pokémon why are you a Grotle?" I answered "Uhh let's just say I plan on using her for the match and I guess she is going to evolve and when she does so do I." Erika nodded and yelled "Go Roserade!"

All of a sudden a link was establishing between me and Sandslash. We yelled "Synergetic Evolution!" Sandslash came out of what looked like a Sandstorm. He looked like he had a lanyard and brown hair. We yelled "Muddy Sand tomb!" Erika yelled "Use Petal Blizzard!" Both were being pelted on by mud bombs the other petals. Both fainted from being blown back from the explosion.

I yelled "Go Alakazam!" Erika yelled "Go Victeeribell!" Erika asked "Why are your Pokémon those pigments all of them?" I answered "Not really sure but I would have to guess to distinguish them from other Pokémon sinse it only happens when we catch them." Now I yelled "Alakazam Mega evelove and use Psybeam!" Alakazam went up in a flash of multiple colors of light the main on being a psychedelic pink. As Alakazam launched a beam of psychic energy Erika yelled "Victeeribell use Razor leaf and Leaf tornado!" The beam hit Victeeribell but the leaves hit Alakazam knocking them both out.

I yelled " Go Grotle!" Erika yelled "Go Gloom!" Me and Grotle started glowing and changing until finally we evolved into Torterras. I then changed back into my human form. I yelled "Torterra use Earthquake!" She started making the ground tremble hitting only Gloom in the process. After that was done Gloom was fainted.

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

It was my turn I yelled "Go Ditto!" Erika yelled "Go Roserade!" Ditto imeadetally transformed into a Roserade. Me and Erika "Use Spikes and Toxic spikes to the max!" They both launched 3 sets of spikes each and 2 sets of toxic purple spikes which absorbed into the ground. We yelled "Use Leaf Storm and Petal Blizzard combined!" They made a storm of leaves and petals going right at each other till both got hit. We yelled "Sludge Bomb!" As they both launched their Sludge bombs they both made contact exploding fainting both of them.

I yelled "Go Weepinbell!" Erika yelled "Go Victeeribell!" We yelled "Acid spray!" They both sprayed acid at each other making each other more vulnerable. We yelled "Acid spray into Infestation!" They sprayed acid again but this time they also had imaginary bugs crawling over them attacking them till they fainted.

I yelled "Go Combusken!" Erika yelled "Go Gloom!" Things were getting dangerous I yelled "Use Fire claw, _and mirror move when he attacks!_ " Combusken ran up to Gloom with her claws on fire slashing but Erika yelled "Gloom use Petal Blizzard!" As Gloom hit Combusken with Petal Blizzard, Combusken copied it and knocked out Gloom.

We were given our badges and left the Gym.


	21. 23 24

The Pokenerds Journey.

Ch24 Hypno's Naptime

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

As we entered a new town we saw some Pokémon. Gwen saw a dratini, Alex saw a Dodou and Elekid, Daniel saw a Machop and Horsea. They ran over to them and asked "What's going on?" The Pokémon said "Please we want trainers." They nodded and tapped them with pokeballs. As we walked over a woman ran over to Ash and hugged him saying "Arnold where did you go?" I yelled my mind relying on instincts "Ash just turn into Pikachu and Zap her!"

Ash followed my instructions to a T we then said "Sorry mam but we're not your son this is my friend\I'm Ash." She nodded and officer Jenny came we said to officer Jenny and the lady "We'll help find Arnold and the other lost children." As we followed officer Jenny who used a sleep waves radar I felt something taking me over I had to yell "What ever you are Stop!" Everyone looked back at me that's when Ditto popped out. Ditto said "Calm down Matthew we're almost there." I calmed there but as we kept climbing the stronger it got.

Once we got to the top we saw a building I said panting "Let's heh go heheh in." As we walked in I saw what was doing it I yelled "Undo the hypnotic waves of the Hypno!" They all looked at me as I said that I hunched over my mind going dark all things from my worst nightmares filling it. I stood up and said "I'll take my leave to break those children out of there hypnotic state." I then flew off but not before Brock and Misty grabbed me. Brock asked "What happened to you Matthew?" Misty asked\said sternly "You are not going to leave us now you hear me!?" I just phased through.

As I got to the park I saw the kids I said calmly "Hey little hatchlings want to play with a legendary?" They all came running and said " _Sure but what game are we playing!?_ " I answered by using a counter version of the Hypnosis Hypno was using. The kids snapped out of it and said "Thank you which one are you though." I answered "Darkrai a nightmare bringer but not by force I try to help anyone I can to make up for it. Kids do me this favor don't judge someone without getting to know them please." They all nodded and ran past me. I then changed back now that my head was clear.

As I went to the Pokémon center everyone bombarded me with questions which I answered with what really happened. Nurse Joy then asked "Why does this Psyduck still have a Headache." I then answered "It might be the Psyduck was hit with a psychic move as an egg and now it has every known psychic move always giving it a headache."

Everyone stared at me in disbelief I then went on the defensive like my instincts said "Not my fault Memma and Peppa taught me the 'Pelipper' as soon as they adopted me! Heck I'm still scared from it I atleast now know how to take care of a hatchling of all types!" Misty was in such Shock she dropped an empty pokeball which caught Psyduck.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch25 Pokémon Fashion Flash

* * *

 **Ash Viewpoint**

As we were walking through Hophop town Brock immediately grabbed and dragged us all. I tried yelling "Brock let us go!" That didn't work so I yelled "Where are we going!" He yelled "To Suzie!" He dragged us quite far till we got one place and stopped. He dragged us in. We saw Suzie who was massaging a Chansey and said "Hello how may I help you?"

Brock blurted out as I read his thoughts "May I be your pupil Suzie!" Suzie looked straight into his eyes and said "Brock I might have said yes before but you have friends who always help you and are there for you so no." I tryed to search her mind but it was like trying to see in the dark. I said "You were raised by the lati pair right?" She nodded and said "I'm their hatchling even if I can't change like them I have their soul reading powers." We nodded and I said "We would like to help to atleast chat and help you be better if this is OK?" She nodded.

We walked over to her kitchen as I opened my pocket dimension and said "Tomato Berries and Fish!" It popped out Tomato Berries and Sunfish. I grabbed them and handed them to Brock. As he started cooking and making food Matthew asked "Can we let out the Bulbasaurs and any grass types you the rest of us have?" Suzie asked "Sure just let me know why?" Matthew said "Ditto says it's important I learn how to control my grass type instincts."

Suzie was about to answer when our Mews and Ho-Ohs came out saying "We're hungry!" Brock said "I'll get their milk." They said "No Milk Solid Food!" Matthew just dragged all of us out side and the baby legendaries. He said while pointing to 2 different songs in the legendaries book "We need to sing this together!" We started singing "~~~Mew Oh Mew Come To Us We Are In Need Of Someone To Help With Might Powers!~~~ ~~~A Friend Pure Of Heart Is Having Difficulties Right Now Come And Help!~~~"

As soon as we finished a pink blur and a rainbow flash of light appeared almost blinding us. Matthew hurried and explained. Mew said "Sorry about this But sugar!" Ho-Oh said "Anything as longer as it's not processed." They flew off leaving us a list. We mumbled and walked back inside.

We fed Ho-Oh first Tomato Berries and snakes. Now Mew we gave sugar but also Oranges. We had to return them fast once returned Misty's Psyduck came out and said "You know those thing are headache inducers when You have possible Psychic Attacks! And Yes Matthew was right to a degree I can use all psychic attacks even signature moves sinse I was hit with a Psystrike as an egg." We all looked in disbelief at Matthew and Psyduck. I then sinsed 8 trainers coming towards here.

I explained to them and we went over to them and they said "We challenge you to a battle to which is better in or outer Beauty the loser has to leave 9 Pokémon against one person has 2 out!" We said "We accept!"

We sent out our starters, Misty sent out Feebas and Psyduck, Brock sent out Golbat, Suzie sent out Vulpix. They sent out a Glaceon, Swanna, Quagsire, Beutifly, Sunflora, Cherrim, Azumarill and Dewgong.

We made our links and yelled "Synergetic Evolution!" Gwen took it a step further yelling "Combined with Mega Evolution!" We then yelled "Starter combo # 2!" Torterra shot razor leafs, Pikachu shot Thunder bolt, Wartortle shot Hydro pump, Combusken shot Fire blast, and Absol shot a Night slash. Misty yelled "Feebas show them how BEAUTIFUL you are and use water and Dragon pulse! Psyduck let's try this out use Mist ball!" Feebas made a sphere of Dragonic and aquatic Aura upon evolving, and launched it and Psyduck made a ball of Mist launching it. Brock and Suzie yelled "Air cutter combined with Flamethrower!" Golbat launched sawbuzzes made of air while Vulpix let out a beam of fire.

The other Pokémon couldn't dodge so they fainted. Matthew walked over to them and used heal pulse. He then said "If you want to focus on put beauty go to Unova mainly Nimbasa City." They nodded and left Suzie went over to Brock and said "Please take Vulpix." Brock just nodded and took vulpix's pokeball.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter is Lackluster.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch26 Sparks Fly For Magnemite

* * *

 **Gwen Viewpoint**

As we were walking into Gringery Town we started hearing moaning. We looked back to see Matthew in his Pikachu form and Pikachu both having sparks flying from their cheeks and red faces. They said "We feel sick." Bulbasaur came out and felt Matthew's and Pikachu's forehead and said "They are running a bit of a fever it also doesn't this place is polluted I'll carry Matthew, Ash you carry Pikachu!"

Bulbasaur picked up Matthew in his vines and Ash cradled Ash in his arms. Matthew said "I remember sorta something like this has to do with magenitaztion and Grimers." As we head to the Pokémon center we ask Nurse Joy "What's wrong with them?" She just says "Early signs of a cold." We were about to snap when Matthew said "Yes that's true but it can become an Electric Flu."

Suddenly the power sent out and we left to go find the power plant. As we found officer Jenny we asked for directions once we got them we were about to head till... "THUNDERBOLT!" We were hit by 2 Thunder bolts from Matthew and Pikachu. They said "You won't leave us that easily." Bulbasaur then picked up Matthew who was about to fall over Ash did the same for Pikachu.

Once we got to the Power plant we saw tons of Grimers and Muk leader. Matthew said "Magnemite can you get your friends to help us out please?" The Magnemite that appeared out of nowhere flew and busted open a ceiling where tons of other Magnemites appeared. Matthew and Pikachu yelled in sync "Thunderbolt together!" They launched a giant Lightning bolt at the grimers and muk knocking them out.

The Muk and 4 grimers came over to us and said "May we join you chosen ones?" 5 Magnemites came over and asked "May. We. Join. You?" We all nodded and tapped them with a pokeball.

After that we were about to leave but Matthew changed back and said "Let's tell them something to help them." Matthew then pulled out a bull horn and yelled into as an exploud with the translator on.

 _ **"IF YOU CLEAN UP YOUR CITY MORE YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE AS MUCH OF A PROBLEM. CLEAN THE AIR BY DETOXING THINGS AROUND YOU. CLEAN THE GROUND BY PICKING UP TRASH AND DOING THE 3 RS. CLEAN THE WATER BY USING BIODEGRABLE SOAP AND NOT LITTERING!"**_

Matthew then changed back and we left.


	22. Chapter 25

I accidentally deleted a chapter so quick update we caught Digletts and got team rocket able to quit.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch27 The Ninja Pokémon Showdown

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

As we were walking into Fuschia City Matthew said "Guys something doesn't feel right." We looked back at him to ask "What do you mean?" He then changed into a greninja just as Ditto popped out and said "Ahh I guess the Ninja Gym is going to be the one for this time. Matthew use your instincts to find the Gym and get through it with your friends!" Matthew said "Got if Ditto!" We followed Matthew as he ran really fast right to an old mansion he then turned off all translators and said " _Koga understands Pokémon his students do 2 to some degree._ "

We just nodded as Matthew led us in there we saw walls I said "Which say do we go?" Matthew answered " _The middle path. If we go left there is Voltorbs. If we go right spikes not deadly just damage our Pokémon._ " We followed Matthew down each path when suddenly a woman appeared and said "I challenge you to a battle. My name is Janine." Matthew jumped in front of and said " _Hello Janine. I hope you know we are here for a gym battle with your aunt Aya. You know the reason being Koga is Jhoto's elite 4 member._ "

Janine just nodded and said "OK but battle me 1st deal." Matthew said " _Deal but Aya watches and this way I can change back._ " So we walked over to a battle field as Janine jumped away to find Aya. Once they came back Matthew changed back. Matthew said " I'll go first."

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

I knew who I wanted to choose I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Charmander!" Janine yelled "Go Amoongus!" This was going to be a battle of the brains. I yelled "Charmander flame extinguish then use Fire rage!" Janine yelled "Amoongus use Rain dance then use Toxic Shock!" As soon as it started raining Charmander got her tail flame inside her and released a weakened fire salamander. As soon as fire rage was about to hit Amoongus let out toxic globs and venomous shocks combined hitting each other causing them both to faint.

Janine yelled "Go Weavile!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Golbat!" As soon as Golbat came out he evolved to a Crobat. Janine yelled "Weavile use Icicle Crash!" Just as the icicles appeared I yelled "Crobat use Cross Poison!" Crobat made an X formation of poison and destroyed the icicles then rammed into Weavile. Let's just say Weavile was knocked out no circumstances to it.

Janine yelled "Go Greninja!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Bulbasaur!" I noticed something as soon as Janine's Greninja came and I asked "Did you know your Greninja has Protean?" She was shocked by my question and said "Yes but how did you know that?" I answered "Simple really the Ditto that was put inside me to make my Ditto DNA has imposter." She looked confused so I continued "The reason I have the ability to change into every Pokémon is because I saw them, the imposter ability allows a ditto to change into a Pokémon it's concentrated on seeing infont of it." She nodded amazed.

I yelled "Bulbasaur use Vine whip!" Janine yelled "Greninja use Water Shuriken!" As Greninja launched 5 shurikens made of water while Bulbasaur whipped them back as they hit Bulbasaur vines whipped Greninja. I yelled "Bulbasaur use Sludge Seed Bomb!" Bulbasaur launched toxic coated seeds at Greninja as soon as they got close Janine yelled "Greninja use Night Slash!" As Greninja slashed them open Sludge spilled out on both Bulbasaur and Greninja making them faint.

Janine yelled "Go Bisharp!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Magnemite!" Suddenly a magnetic lull started happening trapping Bisharp. I yelled "Magnemite you know what to do Double Lock Cannon!" Magnemite started making copies with red dots appearing on Bisharp, then making a cannon ball sized electric Aura filled ball, that were launched at Bisharp. Let's just say there was massive recoil knocking both out. I ran over to Magnemite and said "Well that could have gone better the magnetic fore must have caused the recoil."

I returned Magnemite who before I got to return evolved into Magneton. Janine yelled "Go Dragalge!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Slowpoke!" Before Janine or I could say an attack Team Pokenerds (Jessie, James and Meowth.) came bursting in. I said "Janine hold on please. Team Pokenerds what do you have to report about my father Giovanni?" James spoke up "The thing is he made another Mewtwo and plans on using it in gym battles against certain trainers like you and your friends all their Pokémon against Mewtwo."

I gritted my teeth and asked "Meowth do you have a metal coat by chance?" Meowth although shocked nodded and said "Yes why do you ask?" I said "Onix needs one to evolve for when we battle my father I know what they plan so can I have it please?" Meowth nodded and handed it over to Onix which absorbed into his body. I then said "Jessie keep an eye out on James and Meowth please." Jessie just nodded and they stayed.

I then explained quickly to Janine and Aya about my father Giovanni after that I said "Let's continue." Janine nodded. I yelled "Slowpoke use Psychic!" Just as Dragalge was being lifted in the air Janine yelled "Use Dragon pulse!" Dragalge made a sphere of Draconic aura and launched it at Slowpoke causing damage but also an evolution to slowbro. I yelled "Slowbro let's do this use Scald and hold Dragalge in place with Psychic!"

Just as Dragagle was being held in the air He got blasted by scalding hot water burning him. Janine yelled "Time for our last resort Dragalge use Toxic!" Dragalge blasted a purple glob of poison at Slowbro poisoning her as soon as that was done they both fainted. I bowed to Janine and we said "Good battle."

Aya said "Looks like it's our turn correct." I said "Correct." Aya yelled "Go Venomoth!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Wartortle!" Aya said "Ah a battle of the starters." Aya yelled "Use Toxic spikes Venomoth!" Venomoth spewed out 2 layers of purple Toxic spikes. I yelled "Wartortle use Aqua Spin!" Wartortle went into his shell and started spinning while being covered in water throwing away the spikes and launching himself at Venomoth. Venomoth was wobbling so I yelled "Use Water pulse!" Wartortle made a sphere of aquatice aura and launched it at Venomoth knocking him out.

Aya yelled "Go Toxicroak!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Kevin!" Aya yelled "Toxicroak use Flatter!" All of in the Pokenerds sweat dropped even our Pokémon as we turned on the translator. Toxicroak said "Oh Kevin what a lovely name. Your ectoplasm glowing like the beautiful but deadly sun. Your power radiating like life itself!" Kevin said "Thanks but Matthew learned from his Memma and Peppa who taught he taught us this true love is honesty! I don't glow no heat signature also no power radiating off me. But thanks for the attack boost."

Aya just said shocked "How is that possible it shouldn't be." We turned off the translators and I yelled "Kevin give Toxicroak a thank you gift in the lesson of flight!" Kevin's eyes glowed blue as his also did and Toxicroak was surrounded by a blue energy and went flying being knocked. I said "Great job Kevin, Me and Wartortle taught you well."

Aya yelled "Go Crobat!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Onix!" Aya yelled "Crobat use Giga Drain!" Suddenly large green tendrils shot out of Crobat and towards Onix which is when I yelled "Onix use Double Edge!" Onix charged while being covered in red, orange, and blue hitting and taking out Crobat.

I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Pory the Porygon Z!" As soon as Pory came out as a Porygon 2 he evolved in a green light becoming a Porygon Z. Aya yelled "Go Serviper!" Aya yelled "Final Gambit!" I yelled "Pory use protect!" Pory put up a green shield protecting himself. Aya and I yelled "Use Final Gambit!" They both threw all their strength into their attack till they fainted.

I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Ninetails!" Aya yelled "Go Skuntank!" Aya yelled "Skuntank use attract!" Skuntank let out hearts hitting Ninetails but doing nothing and Ninetails said in human speech "1 I know that trick. 2 I love someone already also so no. 3 I used that trick so much I know the ins and outs." Ninetails then let out a medium powered Ember firing pokeball sized embers at Skuntank. Aya then said "Skuntank use explosion." Skuntank just made a power mass exploded in middle of battle field knocking out just Skuntank.

* * *

 **Gwen Viewpoint**

I was up against Janine and Aya they said "Let's make the rest double battles. With you using 10 and us using 10, 5 each." We agreed. They yelled "Go Venomoth! Go Greninja!" I yelled "Let the pack run with my friends Absol and Golbat!" As Golbat came out she evolved into a Crobat.

I had a feeling this would be tough but I would try. Janine yelled "Greninja set up spikes max layers both kinds!" Greninja threw 3 layers of silver spikes and 2 layers purple Toxic coated spikes that were about to land on only my side till I yelled "Absol use Night Slash, Crobat use Air slash!" The blades duplicated them and they landed on both sides of the field.

I yelled "Absol use Night Slash and Crobat use Air cutter combined!" The blade of darkness and sawbuzzes of were connected slaming into both Greninja and Venomoth knocking them out.

I yelled "Let the pack run with my friends Beedrill and Slowpoke!" They yelled "Go Bisharp! Go Skuntank!" Beedrill and Skuntank absorbed the Toxic spikes removing them. I grabbed my necklace and yelled "Mega evolve Beedrill and and use Drill Run on Skuntank, and Slowpoke use Flamethrower on Bisharp!" Beedrill went in a flash of light representing it type colors. Slowpoke blasted fire at Bisharp while evolving into Slowbro, and Beedrill was spinning into Skuntank. Janine and Aya yelled "Use final gambit!" Skuntank and and Bisharp ran and attacked till all 4 Pokémon fainted.

I yelled "Let the pack run with my friends Dratini and Squirtle!" They yelled "Go Weavile! Go Toxicroak!" Everyone was hurt by the spikes I decided to yell "Squirtle use rapid spin! Dratini use Dragon rage!" Squirtle went into his shell and started spinning which got rid of the spikes and hit Weavile, while Dratini made a dragon of Draconic aura that hit Toxicroak. Janine and Aya yelled "Use beat up Weavile! Toxicroak use Poison jab!" Just as Squirtle was about to get hit with poison jab he used withdraw still making him take damage. Dratini was about to get with beat up till she evolved into Dragonair. Which allowed her to fly and avoid it.

My Pokémon friends were exhausted so I yelled "Squirtle use Skull Bash, Dragonair use Dragon breath to finish it!" Squirtle ran with his head in his shell straight at Weavile, Dragonair breathed out gold color energy hitting Toxicroak but knocked themselves out at the same time.

I yelled "Let the pack run with my friends Haunter and Bulbasaur!" They yelled "Go Amoongus! Go Serviper!" Janine yelled "Amoongus use Rage Powder!" Amoongus let out a powder hitting Bulbasaur and Haunter making them yell " _Let us at Amoongus!_ " The anger made Haunter go up in a flash of black and purple evolving into Gengar. Gengar said " _My Zygarde! What happened!_ " Bulbasaur said " _Gengar don't you want at Amoongus!_ "

I yelled "Gengar use Psychic on Serviper!" Gengar said as his eyes glowed blue " _Yes Gwen. Also let Bulbasaur deal with Amoongus._ " I saw Bulbasaur wrap vines around Amoongus and hold her in place to where Serviper was thrown with Psychic. We knocked them out and Bulbasaur asked " _What happened Gwen?_ " I responded by saying "We won that round."

I yelled "Let the pack run with my friends Arcanine and Charmander!" They yelled "Go Dragalge! Go Crobat!" I yelled quickly "Charmander Flame Extinguish!" Janine yelled "Dragalge use Scald on Charmander!" I just thought of something "Charmander swim through the water and use Dragon Claw! Arcanine use Thunder Fang!" Aya yelled "Use Air Cutter on Arcanine!" Arcanine was being pelted by saw blades while biting down, at the same time Charmander was being sprayed with water and slashing Dragalge. We all yelled "Draw back!"

Charmander, Arcanine, Crobat, and Dragalge were bruised up. It hit me then I yelled "Charmander on to Arcanine's back. Arcanine use Extreme Speed and Thunder Fang on Crobat then Extreme Speed into Dragalge while Charmander use Dragon Claw on Dragalge!" They did just as I had said knocking out both Dragalge and Crobat and winning it.

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoint**

It was my turn so I yelled "Let nature guide your paths Torterra and Bulbasaur!" Aya and Janine yelled "Go Venomoth! Go Amoongus!" I said "Making it where I can't use Earthquake huh." They said "Yup clever isn't it!" I yelled "Bulbasaur on Torterra's back and use Vine Whip to pull them to ground! After that tickle them once laughing they can't fly Torterra use Earthquake!"

Bulbasaur jumped straight on to Torterra's back and let out his vines wrapping them up in 1 each bringing to them ground. Once that was done he was tickling their stomachs nonstop till it was a fit of laughter. Then Torterra went on her hind legs and caused a mini earthquake to knock out Venomoth and Crobat.

I asked "Do you have a water battle field?" They nodded and changed the battle field to a swamp like one. I said then yelled "Thanks. Let nature guide your paths Horsea and Squirtle!" They yelled "Go Dragalge! Go Toxicroak!" I yelled "Horsea use Smokescreen cover the battle field!" Horsea made a black screen of smoke to cover the swamp like field. This bought me sometime time I yelled "Squirtle use Zen Headbutt on Toxicroak! Horsea use Signal Beam on Toxicroak!" Squirtle ran right out of smoke and hit Toxicroak with Psychic powered headbutt, while Horsea let out a multi colored beam knocking out Toxicroak.

When the smoke cleared I noticed Dragalge wasn't any where to be seen. Then Janine yelled "Dragalge use Shock Wave on Horsea!" Squirtle jumped infront of Horsea and I knew what to do I yelled "Squirtle use Mirror Coat!" Squirtle was immediately shocked but copied the moved and sent it back at Dragalge 2X the power knocking it out allowing Horsea to evolve.

We changed the field back and I yelled "Let nature guide your paths Alakazam and Slowpoke!" They yelled "Go Skuntank! Go Greninja!" I yelled while holding on to my lanyard "Alakazam Mega Evolve and use Charge Beam on Greninja! Slowpoke use Scald on Skuntank!" Alakazam went into a flash of Psychedelic pink while I used happy thoughts to make our bond stronger. Once done she fired a beam of condensed electricity at Greninja, while Slowpoke sprayed scalding hot water at Skuntank. Both attacks did cross knocking out Greninja and Skuntank but allowed Slowpoke to evolve.

I yelled "Let nature guide your paths Charmander and Machop!" Before Aya and Janine could send out Machop said " _During this battle I have something to show you._ " I nodded and explained they then yelled "Go Serviper! Go Weavile!" Machop then jumped up and yelled " _Time For A Fissure!_ " He punched the ground and made a crack that closed while spitting out Serviper. He did the same thing for Weavile but evolved. We just asked "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" He replied " _My ability is No Guard! Thought you should see 1st._ "

I nodded and explained everything. Then I yelled "Let nature guide your paths Sandslash and Golbat!" They yelled "Go Crobat! Go Bisharp!" Golbat evolved while yelling " _Finally facing my final form!_ " I yelled "Crobat use Air Cutter on Crobat! Sandslash use Earth Power on Bisharp!" Crobat let out saw blades of air hitting Janine's Crobat and Sandslash made the Earth Crack from underneath damaging Bisharp. Once the attacks were done Crobat and Bisharp were knocked out.

* * *

 **Ash viewpoint**

It was my turn so I asked "Can we have a three on 3 match?" They nodded so I yelled "I choose you Butterfree, Pink Butterfree, and Gale Wing!" They yelled "Go Crobat and Venomoth! Go Ninjask!" They yelled "Crobat use Poison Fang on Gale Wing! Venomoth use Powder Blast on all of them! Ninjask use Fury swipes on Gale Wing!" I yelled "Butterfree use Whirlwind on the Powder Blast! Pink Butterfree use Psychic Crobat! Gale Wing use Air Slash on Ninjask!" Butterfree made a wind that blew the spores on to the opponents. Pink Butterfree threw Crobat into Venomoth. Gale Wing made buzzsaw out of air hitting Ninjask this knocked everyone out.

I yelled "I choose you Squirtle and Slowpoke!" Janine yelled "Go Greninja and Dragalge!" They changed the field to a swamp. I yelled "Squirtle use Aura Sphere on Greninja! Slowpoke use Psychic on Dragalge!" Squirtle made a sphere of pure aura and threw it at Greninja. Slowpoke held Dragalge where Greninja flew into him. They were still swimming but slowpoke evolved into Slowbro. Janine yelled "Greninja use Dark pulse Slowbro! Dragalge use Dragon Pulse on Squirtle!" I yelled "Both of you use Magic Coat!" As they were both hit with a different pulse they returned it with 2X the power knocking them out.

I yelled "I choose you Pikachu and Magnemite!" Janine and Aya yelled "Go Toxicroak! Go Weavile!" I yelled "Pikachu use Flying Press Weavile! Magnemite use Lock on Zap cannon on Toxicroak!" Pikachu jumped in the air and jabbed Weavile knocking her out. Magnemite made a red dot on Toxicroak and launched an electric cannon ball. Suddenly Magnemite evolved into Magneton. Aya yelled "Toxicroak use Brick Break on Magneton!" Toxicroak jumped right over and jammed a white glowing fist into Magneton. I yelled "Pikachu use thunderbolt on Toxicroak!" Aya yelled "Toxicroak use Sucker Punch on Pikachu!" Pikachu let out a powerful bolt of lightning just as Toxicroak punched him the gut knocking both out.

I yelled "I choose you Bulbasaur and Diglett!" They yelled "Go Skuntank! Go Amoongus!" I yelled "Diglett use Mudslap and dig! Bulbasaur use Whirlwind!" They yelled just like I anticipated "Amoongus use Rage Powder! Skuntank use Belch!" Bulbasaur's whirlwind made mudslap hit both and the Powder and belch just blow back. This was it I yelled "Bulbasaur use Vine whip and put Amoongus behind Skuntank!" As soon as Amoongus was behind Skuntank, Diglett came up and hit Skuntank back knocking both out. This allowed Diglett to evolve.

I yelled "I choose you Charmander and Golbat!" They yelled "Go Serviper! Go Bisharp!" I yelled "Charmander use Flamethrower on Bisharp! Golbat use Air Cutter on Serviper!" Charmander launched a beam of fire towards Bisharp knocking him out. Golbat launched buzzsaws made of air at Serviper evolving into Crobat. I yelled "Finish the battle with Fire and Poison Fang!" Charmander's fangs were covered in fire while Crobat's fang were drenched in poison as they bit Serviper. This knocked out Serviper.

* * *

 **Alex Viewpoint**

It was my turn but Aya said "This will just be 2 Battles one with 3 Pokémon as it is getting late." We all agreed so I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Combusken, Doduo and Slowpoke!" They yelled "Go Crobat and Venomoth! Go Greninja!" Suddenly Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro.

I yelled "Combusken use Thunder punch on Greninja! Slowbro use Scald on Venomoth! Dodou use Tri Attack on Crobat!" As Doduo was made the fire and ice elements of Tri Attack she evolved and made the electric element and launched it. Combusken curled her claws and made a fist that sparked and punched Greninja in the gut. Slowbro spayed Venomoth with scaleding hot water this knocked them out.

I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Elekid and Golbat!" They yelled "Go Weavile! Go Toxicroak!" Elekid started shaking and yelled " _Leave me alone I can't battle!_ " They yelled "Weavile Ice Punch on Elekid! Toxicroak use Poison Jab on Elekid!" Golbat flew infront of Elekid getting knocked out but evolved which caused Elekid to evolve.

I yelled "Electabuzz use Brick Break on Weavile and Psychic on Toxicroak!" Electabuzz's fist glowed white as he punched Weavile and he glowed blue as he threw Toxicroak into Weavile.

This won us the badge and we left to go to to the Safari Zone.


	23. Chapter 29

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch28 Pokémon Flame-athlon

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

As we were walking through a safari reserve area when a Growlithe tackled me down and started licking me. She said " _Help Dario is at it again!_ " Suddenly a girl came out and said "You must be friendly folk if Growlithe likes y'all." I sat up petting Growlithe while Brock asked "Is there anyway we can help you keep your ranch Lara?"

She looked down and said or asked "How did you know about Dario noone believes me." Suddenly our Mews and Ho-Ohs came out as Misty answered "Your Growlithe told us Lara mine and Brock's Friends are the Chosen ones or the Pokenerds." Lara said "Ah it's nice to meet them having been raised by Keldeo I understand my family human wise helped. But Keldeo and me have a father and daughter relationship."

Everyone noticed me and Ash doing something with our transforming power as we said "Powers of legend go to who raised allow them to transform by will and make them a human and Pokémon child of that legend!" Our powers traveled as mist to every legendary child giving them another form.

Mew yelled "Idea a Mew Game to make the race harder!" I said "Mew the race is tomorrow." We joined Lara but then we saw a Tarous stampede. I sang the Keldeo and Terakion summoning song. They came in a speed of light just as Lara was trying to calm the herd down. Keldeo yelled "Hatchling get away we'll calm them down!" Lara yelled "I'm a Lamire and a child Sword of Justice!" We wrangled them and got them back in their field.

Terakion and Keldeo said "Misty and Brock have an egg we were allowed to give an egg to the Pokenerds friends or Chosen Friends." Keldeo gave an Egg to Misty and Terakion an egg to Brock. Suddenly they hatched and yelled "Memma/Peppa!" Brock and Misty asked them "Can we ride on you during the race?" They said "Yes Memma/Peppa!"

We spent time at the carnival and had fun then went back to Lara's home and slept. When we woke up our Mews were smiling widely as a bright flash appeared and the Kanto Dex Holders were there. The Kanto Dex holders yelled "Where are we?! Wait guys did Mew teleport us?" We just nodded. Our Mews yelled "They will need all their Pokémon and your help for what we have planned!" We all said "Again." Lara asked "Ash who do you plan riding?" Ash said "May I borrow a Ponyta?"

Lara blushed at this question "Uhh well this is embarrassing sinse I was going to give you all a Ponyta." We all nodded and went out to the ranch. Lara led us to our Ponytas as the Dex holders got our other Pokémon. Ash's Ponyta said "You have to catch me before I let you ride me Child of Mew!" Ash's Ponyta ran so she could be chased but Ash changed into a Pikachu.

Ash ran and used quick attack to catch up and said "Don't think it will be easy to get away from." He then used Thunder wave on Ponyta. He then turned into a Mew who transformed into a Mega Blaziken. He hopped on Ponyta and made a calmed her down. They then rode back over to us.

We then went over to the race track I was on Onix, Daniel was on Torterra, Ash was on Ponyta, Gwen was on Arcanine, Alex was on Ditto but as a Ryhorn, Misty was on Keldeo, Brock was on Terakion, Red was on Char, Green was on Saur, Yellow was on Chuchu, Blue was on Blastoise, Lara was on Rapidash, and Dario was on Dodrio.

The race started and the judge said "This race will be like none before curtisy of some Mews." We rode up the hill but as soon as we got there it flattened out and we saw Legendaries galore. The Mews asked "Do you want to work as a team or by yourself?" Everyone except Dario said "As a Team!" We ran rode forward into a forest then onto a volcano. Ash said "Guys watch out for Moltres. We're at Fire Island."

Suddenly Moltres flew out of the volcano and said "Let's get this Mew game over with." Battlefields appeared that matched our needs. I yelled "Let's Battle My Friends Grimer, Diglett, Magneton, Wartortle, Onix, Kevin, Ninetails, Pory, And My Water Type and Rock Type Friends!" I yelled "Wartortle use Aqua Jet, Onix use Double Edge, Kevin use Thunder Punch, Ninetails use Flamethrower, Pory and Magneton use Lockon Zap Cannon, Diglett Use Mud Bomb, Grimer use Sludge Bomb, Everyone else depending on water or rock type use either Scald or Rock Blast!"

Wartortle covered himself in water and rammed into Moltres. Onix slammed into Moltres while glowing red and orange. Kevin fist sparked and he punched Moltres in the gut. Ninetails made a beam of fire right at Moltres. Pory and Magneton made red dots and blasted Moltres with Electric cannon balls. Diglett and Grimer made a bomb out of Sludge and Mud hurling it at Moltres, water was being sprayed and rocks blasted.

Suddenly a light appeared and everyone was healed and the island was different. The Judge's voice came and said "Looks like Mew thought was too easy!" Suddenly Lugia, Zapdos, and Articuno flew over they said "Mew thought legendary group battles would be more difficult."

We sent out everyone. We yelled to our non main team members as basic description "Psychic types use Psychic to hold them still! Water types uses Scald on Moltres! Fire types Flamethrower on Articuno! Electric types use Thunderbolt on all of them! Bug types use Bug Bite on Lugia! Grass types use Stun spore, Sleep powder and Poison powder on all of them! Normal types use Fury swipes on all of them! Ground types and Poison types use Mud Bomb and Sludge Bomb on Zapdos and Moltres! Rock types use Rock Blast on them all! Clefairy\Lunar use Metronome on all of them!"

They had a blue glow holding them down while they got zapped with lightning, hit with powder, clawed, and pelted with rocks. Lugia was bitten, Moltres was hit with sludge and mud, sprayed with water, Zapdos was also hit with sludge and mud, Articuno was sprayed by fire. They also all got hit with Judgment and were still flying. We yelled "Misty and Brock you're up!"

Misty sent out everyone and did Brock. Misty yelled "Psyduck use Psystrike on Moltres! Squirtle use Scald on Moltres! Tentacool use Bubblebeam on Moltres! Slowpoke hold them in place with Psychic! Krabby use Crabhammer! Horsea use Water Pulse! Seaking use Rain Dance! Staryu and Starmie use Rapid Spin but combine it with Aqua Jet! Gyarados use Aqua Tail! Totodile use Aqua Fang! Mudkip use Hydro pump! Piplup use Whirlpool! Oshawott use Razor Shell! Froakie use Waterfall! Keldeo use Secret Sword! Everyone else Water Pulse!"

Moltres was being sprayed and blasted heavily till she was knocked out. Brock yelled "Guys I want your strongest attacks on Lugia! Pichu use Electroweb! Wynaut use Mirror Coat on the AeroBlast! Budew use Stun Spore and Mega Drain! Chingling use Entertainment and Uproar! Smoochum use Sweet Kiss and Confusion! Elekid use Thunder Punch! Magby use Fire Punch! Terakion use Sacred Sword! Tentacool use Bubblebeam, Onix use Rock slide, geodude use Rock blast!"

Lugia was pelted and blasted down till he fainted. Red yelled "Guys we'll take on Zapdos! Ater we ask a question!" He yelled his question to Zapdos. "Zapdos why are you legendaries stuck doing this Mew game anyway?!" Zapdos replied "We have a rule when it comes to legendary games that if a legendary is summoned to play in it they can't back out!"

We nodded and Red yelled "Char Mega Evolve!" (AN:Yeah didn't make it right and I like to see my past mistakes I started to fix them but let's see how far I've come) Red and Sky Blue tendrils connected causing a red and sky blue multicolored light to appear. Out came a Mega Charizard Y. This brought something to my mind. I yelled "Hold the battle for a sec Ash show us your Charzardite!" The outer was blue but the inside was like a regular fire I pulled up a picture the mega stones.

They all said after I got done pulling up the picture "Well what is it that you need?!" I replied "Ash your Charizardite is a combination of the 2." They all sweat dropped even the legendaries the ones who were knocked out flew over and said "Matthew are you feeling ok?" I saw that Red's Charizard was no longer mega evolved. I immediately swapped the 2 Mega Stones. I yelled while starting to into a Charizard while I could still speak "Disagree with results!"

Yellow came into my mind and saw countless times I've proven legendaries, Humans, and other Pokémon wrong with the results. I said "I'm glad it's you Yellow can you invite Misty and Brock with you I can give you the energy?" Yellow just nodded and came back with Misty and Brock in tow.

They yelled "Matthew are you OK!?" I simply said "I'm fine but let the others know till they see the results I'm flying for a while that's what the instincts say and it feels right now." Misty yelled "You bofun if you listen to those instincts you won't see the results and prove them wrong!" Brock said "Misty means we might not find you and how will you know?" I replied calmly "I'm connected to that Mega stone for right now." I sent them out of my mind and flew off.

I felt an urge to go back something pulling me so I flew right back and was I right. I changed my vocal cords back "Hey Red try Mega Evolution now that I'm here!" I changed my vocal to Charizard's again. Tendrils connected to me and Char I had parts of Charizard X and Y. The ones of X was the black coloration, the blue flames, and the wings. The ones of Y was the horn, the yellow under belly, and the tail.

Ditto detached from me just as my head was being no stop filled with instincts. The thing I had to focus on was the battle though I heard Red yell "Use Flamethrower!" The thing that came to my mind was use my pyrosac and ignite fire it's face. I flew right towards it and used Flamethrower as wide as a muchlax. I yelled at Zapdos " _Is that all you got or should I give you more!_ " Ditto immeaditly teleported my Memma and Peppa here.

As they saw me like this they used Hydro pump on my tail. Thus turning me back to normal. I looked around and saw Charizard had his regular mega stone back and and we were heading to a white room. I asked "What happened?" Everyone answered "Instincts over took your mind and we are going to the final battle the mythical one." Once we got there we saw all the Mythical Pokémon except Magearna we yelled "Hey Mew where is Magerna?" Mew replied "Need to meet a friend to get cleaned she sends her regards though."

They said said "You each have to choose to fight one of us!" We all talked about it and said "We challenge Arceus but with ability to change plates in battle." We sent out our main Pokémon and the ones that needed to could evolve by level. Gwen yelled "Listen to the howl of our pack Mega Evolve Absol!" Daniel yelled "Listen to the nature's words Mega Evolve Alakazam!" Red, Green, and Blue yelled "Of the RGB Mega Evolve Char, Saur, and Blastoise!" Alex yelled "Let's change things up a bit Ditto transform into a Giratina!" Misty yelled "Let the Ocean waves come forth Mega Evolve Gyarados!"

There were tendrils the colors Midnight Black, Acid Purple, Psychedelic, Forest Green, Aqua Blue, Fire Red, and Sky Blue connecting Pokémon to their trainers. We then yelled "Synergetic Evolution!" We saw Dario appear and he said "I challenge Mew!"

Lara yelled "Rapidash use Flame Charge!" Red yelled "Char use Flamethrower, Poli use Dynamic Punch, Vee use Psychic, Snor use Rest then Snore, Pika use Thunderbolt, Aero use Ancient Power, Gyara use Dragon Pulse!" Yellow yelled "Chuchu use Thunderbolt with Pika, Ratty use Hyper Fang then Crunch, Kitty use Powder Blast, Gravvy use Rock Blast, Omny use Spike Cannon, Dodrio use Triattack!" Green yelled "Saur use Petal Blizzard, Queen use Earth Power, Ditty Transform into Arceus and Use Judgement, Jiggly use Hyper Voice, Gran use Hyper Fang then Crunch, Clefy use Metronome!" Blue yelled "Blastoise use Scald, Scizor use X-scissor, Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker, Porygon-2 use Lock on Zap Cannon, Machamp use Dynamic Punch, Golduck use Scald!"

Brock yelled " Elekid, Smoochum, and Magby Use Fire, Ice, and Thunder Punch! Budew and Pichu cause Paralyze with Stun Spore and Thunder Wave! Chingling use Uproar and keep everyone awake! Wynaut depending on the move use either Counter or Mirror Coat! Geodude and Tentacool use Rock Blast or Bubblebeam! Ponyta use Flame charge! Terakion use Sacred Sword!"

Misty yelled "Gyarados use Dragon Pulse! Starters use Water Pulse! Tentacool, Buizel, Clauncher, Wailmer, Horsea, and Slowpoke use Scald! Keldeo use Secret Sword!" Gwen yelled " _Use Night Slash!_ Beedrill use Poison Needle Fury! Gengar use Shadow ball! Dragonair use Dragon Rush! Arcanine use Fire Fang! Diglett and Grimer use Mud and Sludge Bomb! Magnemite use Lock on Zap Cannon! Ponyta use Flame Charge!"

Daniel yelled " _Use Earthquake and Razor leaf! Use Mudbomb!_ Alakazam use Psychic! Seadra use Smokescreen! Machoke use Fissure if all else fails! Diglett, Grimer, Magnemite, and Ponyta help Gwen's Pokémon!" Alex yelled " _Use Fire Claw!_ Ditto use Dragon Pulse! Tentacruel use Poison Jab! Electabuzz use Thunder Punch! Dodrio use Tri-Attack! Weepinbell use Razor Leaf! Everyone else help the others!"

Ash yelled " _Use Thunderbolt!_ Gale Wing use Air Cutter! Charmander use Flamethrower! Squirtle use Scald! Bulbasaur use Power Whip! Dragonite use Dragon Tail! Ponyta and Magneton help out the others!" I yelled " _Use Water pulse! Use Shadow Ball! Use Double Edge!_ Ninetails use Flamethrower max power! Pory use Lock on Zap Cannon! Everyone else help the others!" There was a barage of attacks which caused an explosion. When then smoke cleared we saw everyone but Combusken, Wartortle, Onix, and Kevin evolved.

We rode to the Finish Line and let Lara win it. Next we headed deeper into but to the area we could catch Pokémon.


	24. Chapter 30

This chapter's style for battling will be a bit different.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch29 The Kangaskhan Kid

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

So as soon as we got to the Safari Zone area where we can catch Pokémon we heard someone. Suddenly a kid came flying past us on a vine and asked "You Human _or Pokémon?_ " Misty, Brock, and the Kanto Dex Holders replied "Human." We replied " _Humans raised by Pokémon. The chosen ones if you know._ " He nodded and said "Follow me please." We followed him to Kangaskhan herd which we could tell we're not allowed to be caught.

We asked the kid his name. He replied "Tommy or Tomo." We chatted letting him know he was human raised by Pokémon. Till 2 adults came and said "Have you seen... Tommy that's you!" I immediately reacted and hopped infront of Tommy changing into an Absol. Matthew said "Hold up miss and mister Tommy was raised by the Kangaskhan here so he is now there child but I can help you so he is your child and their child."

Everyone looked at Matthew even the Kangaskhan herd. Matthew continued "All I need is to transform them have someone use Double team and the double to hold on to them." They followed Matthew's instructions to a T. Tommy and his parents then changed to Kangaskhan. We decided to catch some Pokémon.

* * *

 **Ash Viewpoint**

 **Location Forest**

As I was walking through the forest a Venonat jumped out at me. I said "Hey there buddy want to battle?" She nodded and jumped away but turned to face me. I yelled "I choose you Charmander!" I yelled "Charmander use Fire Claw!" Charmander ran at the Venonat with extended claws made of fire. Charmander only got one slash in before Venonat jumped out of the way.

Venonat then launched a yellow powder at Charmander. Venonat then launched a supersonic sound wave at Charmander. I yelled "Charmander use Smokescreen to stop the Stun spore!" Charmander made a cloud of smoke which stopped the Stun spore and supersonic. Venonat then used psychic to hold Charmander in place. I yelled "Use Flamethrower!"

Charmander blasted Venonat with a beam of fire knocking it out. Next was Exeggcute. I yelled "I choose you Gale Wing!" I yelled "Use Air Slash!" Gale Wing made a blade of air and launched it at Exeggcute. Exeggcute tried holding it back with Psychic but it got through. I then yelled "Use gust!" Gale Wing made a strong gust of wind knocking out Exeggcute. Next was Pinsir.

I yelled "I choose you Pikachu!" That Pinsir ran at Pikachu and used X-scissor. I then yelled "Pikachu use thunder bolt!" Pikachu started sparking and let out a giant Lightning bolt at Pinsir frying it.

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

 **Location Grasslands**

We were now in the Grasslands. I saw a Tanglea and asked him "Do you to battle?" He nodded. I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Dodrio!" I yelled "Dodrio use Tri-Attack!" Dodrio made a triangle of aura and launched it at Tanglea. Tanglea then launched vines at Dodrio's feet and made him trip. I yelled "Dodrio use Quick Attack!" Dodrio ran at Tanglea in a white blur knocking him out.

(I'm going to change this up to make it go by a bit faster.) There was a horde enctouner of Farfetch'd, Tarous, Lickitung, Kangaskhan, Scyther, and Drowzee. I chose Electabuzz and yelled "Use Shockwave!" Electabuzz sent out an empty wave shocking them. They each attacked with a stab move. So I yelled "Use charge then Shockwave!" Electabuzz charged up then realsed an empty wave knocking them out.

* * *

 **Daniel viewpoint**

 **Location rough terrain**

I encountered a Ryhorn I decided to go with Torterra. I yelled "Use Razor Leaf!" Torterra lunched razor sharp leaves at Ryhorn damaging it. Ryhorn ran at Torterra and used horn attack. I yelled "Use Vine whip!" Torterra grabbed Ryhorn and flipped him over knocking out.

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

 **Location Water's edge**

I encountered a horde battle with Psyduck, 2 Poliwags, and a Dratini. I chose Wartortle. I yelled "Use Dragon Pulse!" Wartortle was able to knock out Dratini. Psyduck and the Poliwags held attacked him with water pulse. I yelled "Use Dragon Pulse!" This knocked the rest out.

* * *

We did the sea location and urban location in-between.

* * *

 **Gwen Viewpoint**

 **Location mountain**

It was a horde encounter with Machop, Cubone, Magby, and Muchlax. I chose Absol. I yelled "Synergetic Mega Evolution!" I then yelled "Use Night slash!" This took them down half way. They ran at Absol and used Brick Break. I yelled "Use Night Slash to counter!" This took them down.

We then left the Safari Zone.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Ch30 Ditto's Mysterious Mansion.

* * *

 **Ash Viewpoint**

So while we were traveling we came upon a mansion and decided to go in. This is where we met duplicate who said "Hey you people wouldn't mind a battle." We nodded our heads.

It was a five against five. I chose Pikachu, Matthew chose Wartortle, Gwen chose Absol, Daniel chose Torterra, and Alex chose Combusken. Duplica chose 5 Dittos. We yelled "Synergetic Evolution!" The Dittos transformed and matched our Pokémon. We yelled "Use Razor Leaf, Ice Beam, Water Pulse, Thunder Bolt, and Flamethrower!" This burned them along with freezing, confusing and paralyzing. Sadly they ate lum berries.

Duplica yelled "Transform and repeat what they did!" We yelled "Counter by aiming it at the same time same place!" They colided and it was a stalemate for a while. Till it exploded then we yelled "Use Razor Leaf, Water Pulse, Thunder bolt, Flamethrower, and Night Slash!"

They were still standing Me and Alex recalled our Pokémon and sent out Dragonite and Tentacruel which 2 Dittos turned into. The ones of Pikachu and Combusken. We yelled "Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Dark Pulse, Razor Leaf, and Sludge Bomb!" This caused a bit of Lee way. But Duplica yelled "Combine attacks Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Giga Drain, Poison Sting, and Night Slash!" We had to counter so we yelled "Full Power Razor Leaf, Earthquake, Dragon Pulse, Air Slash, Water Pulse, Bubblebeam, Poison Sting, Night Slash!"

This was able to knock them out and we discovered Duplica is going to be in a Pokémon league one day.


	25. Chapter 32

Also I'm going give you a sneak peak into future fanfics. :D

Some of this stuff will be in future chapters.

* * *

The Pokenerds Journey

Chapter 31 Pikachu's Family.

* * *

 **Daniel Viewpoint**

As we were traveling through a forest. A flash of Light appeared and we saw Arceus right in front of us. Arceus said "You must know this in the future you be traveling to different realities with your Pokémon. You will need to train, look upon these portals." We looked at the portals and saw 5 people in 1 portal. 1 had a diamond and gold sword, 1 had a lapis spears, 1 had a mech suit, 1 had emerald pugilists, the final one had a bow and arrow. The next we saw 2 kids 1 in a moose onesie and another looking like a regular kid. In the next we saw an angelic being talking to someone. The others were blurred out. Arceus then said "Follow me."

We followed her and saw a room full of weapons under them signs with legendary's names and the weapons. Arceus brought over weapons to us she handed Matthew a trident made of water and said "This trident the Water Trident is made from water of every reality." She gave me a battle axe and a war hammer. "The Grass Axe is made of plant life from every reality. The Ground Hammer is made of soil and earth from every reality."

She gave Gwen a Kunai "This Dark Kunai is from when it first turned night." She gave Ash a lance "This Electric Lance is from every lightning bolt." She gave Alex a sword and 2 pugilists "This Fire Sword is from the 1st fire. The Fighting Pugilists are from the first wars." She then smiled and said "Hello Misty and Brock you get some two. You have to help them train after all."

She took us back to the room with weapons for legendaries. Arceus said "Either Ash has to turn into Keldeo or Terakion or I call them." We said "Call them it would be nice to see them again." Arceus called them and it opened up the containers allowing Misty to grab Keldeo's Bubble Spear, and Brock to grab Terakion's Stone Mace. We were then transported back to the forest.

As soon as we opened up our eyes also noticed something else armour and a note. The note said "Dear Chosen ones or Pokenerds. Here's is armour for future adventures keep safe and match according to type. From Arceus." Next Ash noticed 2 Raichus come out of a busy and yell "Pikachu you're OK we thought we lost you after you were caught!" Ash stepped in between them and "Wait Pikachu said his parents died" The Raichus said "They did by Pokémon poachers who then caught Pikachu as a Pichu we're his God parents."

Ash made them an offer "If you will let me catch you, you can see Pikachu when we're both at the lab right now though we have everyone thanks to the Kanto Dex holders." They nodded and Ash caught them. We then let out everyone and said "We are all going to spar today. We got everyone into my training area of the pokewatch. But Matthew noticed something there were some locked features before sparring Matthew called attention to everyone. Matthew said " Everyone there is a message on the pokewatches with the locked features let's watch it."

Arceus appeared in a hologram and said "So you found the features before traveling great well so you know they will unlock when you get to that reality and stay that way bye." I just said "OK good to know let's get to sparring." Matthew was up against Misty and Brock 1st. Brock charged right at Matthew, he ducked and rolled but only a second soon enough. He tried to use his Water Trident to block Misty it worked for a couple of seconds. He had to fall back then Matthew thought to say "Bubble." His Water Trident started spewing out bubbles.

Misty and Brock came in front of me but Matthew yelled "Water Gun!" And pointed his trident at them as it sprayed water at them. Allowing him to get away. Now it was Alex's turn. Misty snuck up behind him and yelled "Scald!" Allowing Keldeo's spear to spray out hot water. Alex was able to block with his sword. He then shot arrows with his pugilists's crossbow. This blocked Misty from anymore attacks.

Brock yelled "Stone Edge!" And slammed his mace on the ground causing rocks to shoot up. Alex yelled "Rock Smash!" And punched the stones stopping them. He then yelled "Fire Spin!" And stopped Brock from attacking by putting a vortex of fire in front of him. Now it was Gwen's turn but against Ash and Me. Gwen snuck into the darkness to wait for Ash or Me. When she saw Ash she yelled "Dark Void!" And jumped slashed his head (No he didn't get injured.) to where he fell into a nightmare she went back and hid for me.

As soon as she saw me she did the same procedure. It was a total of 20 minutes for us to wake up. I said "Good job Gwen nice tatics as always." We trained for about a week allowing almost everyone to evolve fully.

* * *

 **I'm not going to be doing every episode just ones I feel are most important.**

* * *

 **The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch32 The Battling Eevee Brothers**

* * *

 **Alex Viewpoint**

As were walking through a forest we saw Eevees but along with them their known eeveelutions. Soon 9 people came out of the house and said "Ah so you like our Eevees well you can all have 18 if 2 of you beats 8 of us." Misty started turning red and brought out a mallet and banged their heads all except one. She said "Why not all of you what about your little Brother! And I'm sure you have more brothers looking for other eeveelutions!" They cowered down and said "OK all 9 of us."

Misty went up with me sinse I volunteered. I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Combusken!" Misty yelled "Let the water be with you Samurott!" A girl that a style of a Sylveon came up who's name is Fae and yelled "Show them the power of Fairy types Sylveon!" I yelled "Combusken Swords Dance into Flame Claw!" Misty yelled "Samurott use Razor Shell!" Combusken started spinning until her claws caught fire and lunged at Sylveon while Samurott slashed upwards creating a water slash.

This brought down it's HP quite low. I yelled quick attack just as Fae yelled "Sylveon use Moon blast!" Knocking out Sylveon but damaging Combusken in the process.

We swapped Pokémon to Ditto and Empoleon. Up next was Umbreon. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw something but new the battle came first so I yelled "Ditto Transform to Machamp and use Fissure!" Umbra yelled "Dogde Umbreon!" But the Umbreon couldn't and got knocked out allowing me time to see what Matthew was up to with Mikey. I jumped out of a tree only for Mikey to use Shadow Ball and Matthew to use Hydro Cannon. They came over after hearing a large thud. I explained and Mikey and Matthew showed them and explained.

Matthew is supposed to give certain people certain weapons. Mikey has the Eevee Paw Pugilists and can give his Brothers their weapons when the time is right. So we got our Eevees and headed off.


	26. Chapter 33

**If you are curious about the weapons it will make sinse in future fanfics.**

* * *

 **The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch33 Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Matthew view point**

Well since all of our Pokémon are hashing it out with Fossil Pokémon I'll explain how we got to this point. In a flash back sequence. We were walking through the canyon when the ground collapsed. Once we hit bottom though we saw Fossil Pokémon galore. Kabutos and omayntes came to us and allowed us to catch them. Simple right well not quite here's where it gets intersting.

"Raaawwwrrrrggghhh!" Roarded something from inside a cave with glowing red eyes the Kabutos and Omyantes ran but the Omastars and Kabutops turned towards us with glowing red eyes. I grabbed my water trident and yelled "Everyone get your weapon!" Alex put on his fighting pugilists and grabbed his fire swords. Ash grabbed his electric lance, Gwen grabbed her dark Kunai Daniel Dual wielded his Grass Axe and Ground Hammer.

Our weapons started glowing though and said "We have the located other type mental weapons bring them to you." In front of me appeared a steel flail and a poison spear. In front of Alex was a rock mace, infront of Gwen was a ghost Scythe and bug Glaive, Daniel had an Ice dagger, and Ash got a Dragon Chakram and Psychic Staff. We heard the Roar again but this time audiable "So You are the Pokenerds but you are missing a member oh well to escape you must defeat the warriors!"

Brock yelled "Show yourself" Misty yelled "Come out or I'll come in after you!" I stopped them and said "Find Aerodayctly or should I say the 7 of you Aerodactyls. But there is more to what you want I know it." Just as I said that our Charmanders evolved into Charmeleons. You see what I mean just keeps getting stranger. I grabbed my steel Flail and put on armor everyone put on armor. Alex had the pugilists, Daniel had his Axe, Gwen her Kunai and Ash the Staff. I yelled "Flash cannon!" And swung my flail causing a ball of metallic Aura to hit a couple of the Omastars.

With as hard as all of us have have been training we could knock them out but where is the fun when something else is being controlled to lose. Charmelons might have been knocking them out so well you'll see now. We all yelled "Flame Extinguish!" They now how important that was so they didn't disobey thankfully and yelled "Hydro cannon!" Spraying them with water. After that we tired the Fossil Pokémon out where they would have to sleep.

The voice said "Good but will your most disobiedent Pokémon come to your rescue!" Out came flying 7 Aerodactyls and snatched us up and started flying up an underground Mountain. That's when our Charmeleons evolved into Chaizards and flew up after us. Once everyone got their Pokemon and all the arguing started the Aerodactyls saying "Some of our Children are meant to go with the Pokenerds!" Our Pokémon yelling "Doesn't give you the right to almost kill any human!"

I was literally getting annoyed Brock got all the Fossil Pokémon Misty got all the part Water Type Fossil Pokémon. But still this going back and forth non stop. I just yelled "Everyone I'll be back back here soon!" And I teleported out of there to talk to my family and Professor Oak. Who updated me and all professors on something. My group can carry all the Pokemon we catch sinse arceus chose us to keep peace and for training purposes. We can transport them to the lab at anytime if need be.

I got teleported back but above and put up materials and ways to get down this way there was a border on top. Once I got down I flew back to the Aerodactyls and said "OK this place now has a Pokémon translator for the park perimeter everyone has a virtual tag based on DNA that I scanned and a border up top it gets bigger as this place grows. Now if anyone wants one of you they need permission voice activated the place will let the pokeball work now Aerodactyls we need you prints for signatures." They gave us their prints and we sent the documents to Oak and left. With 7 mysterious eggs and Multiple disobiedent Charizards.

* * *

 **The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch34 Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden**

* * *

 **you. viewpoint**

Well strange things are happening again and another argument that Matthew is trying resolve I like that he doesn't give up but he needs to stop once in a while what happens happens. So let me show you. Bulbasaur came out of of his pokeball and realsed the other Bulbasaurs. They started running so we had to run after them. That's where we came into a big flowerfield and it had a huge tree in the middle. There were 100s of bulbaurs and when the tree opened a Venusaur came out.

It was as if nobody was listening all our Pokémon came out of their pokeballs. The Venusaur said "Ahh so we have trainers coming for Bulbasaurs I see well I'm sorry you can't have them you can try after our ceremony though please watch because we must knock you inclusions aftwards." Before anyone said anything Matthew said "OK you have a deal." His words were a tiny bit slurred though. He started fiddling and got our shields up then I connected everything he had his tounge crossed.

The Venusaur went back to the middle and spoke "We have some human guest who have legendary copies we will knock them out later but now for the real speech. We have come together today to evolve as you all know you must evolve wether you want or not it is tradition we will force you." That tore it for me I got out my Psychic Staff and everyone got out their weapon. Matthew got his Poison Spear, Gwen her Bug Glaive, Alex his Fire Swords, and Daniel his Ground Hammer. Everyone evolved into Ivysaur but our Bulbasaurs went into Venusaurs.

We got up and said "Don't you dare hurt them or us now we want to talk. The Venusaur said attack. It was like their was no reasoning with him. I yelled " Telekinesis and Psychic!" My Staff glowed a brighter pink and held everyone in the air along with throwing them back. Me and the Venusaurs till Venusaurs pushed me aside started arguing with this guy. Now to where we are.

Matthew yelled "Enough you 6! I'm making this clear now before I turn into Volcanion and use Explosion and turn right back at the brink of fainting to do it again and then just turn human to yell at you! Now listen Venusaur someone else needs to lead not you, you've stopped caring with age!" Matthew found someone and we left.


	27. Chapter 35

**The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch35 Riddle Me Panic!**

* * *

 **Gwen viewpoint**

So today is our Fire type gym battle. I'll be going last and another thing we'll be battling in a volcano along with out battles starting from a single to double to triple. So see you at my turn.

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

I'm up 1st so I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Combusken!" Blaine yelled "Go Blaziken!" I knew this was going to be intense but I felt something I changed to my Combusken form. Then me and Combusken started evolving into Blazikens. After that happened I changed back and yelled "Blaziken Synergetic Mega Evolution!" I tapped my glasses and firey red and willpower orange tendrils attached between Blaziken and me causing synergetic mega evolution.

I yelled "Are you ready Blaine!" He nodded and yelled "Blaziken use Aerial Ace!" I yelled "Blaziken use Brave Bird!" Blaine's Blaziken was covered in air currents rushing towards Blaziken but my Blaziken was covered in plamsa the super hot air. Once they colided a big smoke cloud appeared. It finally dissipated after 10 minutes both were still standing Blaine's worse for wear. I yelled "Time for some to hand combat agreed Blazikens and Blaine." They all nodded.

Blaine yelled "Use Double kick!" I yelled "Use Low sweep when he has one foot on the ground!" This threw Blaine's Blaziken into the lava part of the volcano or well falling. I went running and jumped in after him. I attached one Pugilist and grabbed Blaziken. Then grabbed a ledge and climbed up (I do not promote this!). Now on to the double battle. I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Victeeribell and Tentacruel!" Blaine yelled "Go Delphox and Charizard!"

Blaine yelled "Delphox use Sunny day and will-o-wisp on both Tentacruel and Victeeribell, Charizard Mega Evolve and use Fire Punch on Victeeribell!" I yelled just as Charizard finished mega evolving into Mega Charizard X "Victeeribell use Toxic on Charizard, Tentacruel push Charizard into Delphox GENTLY!" Victeeribell managed to lob a toxic on to Charizard that made contact with Delphox as Tentacruel pushed them into each other.

The Toxic was taking affected draining away their HP. Blaine yelled "Delphox use Psychic hold them in place while Charizard uses Fire Punch!" I yelled "Tentacruel use Scald on Delphox!" Just as Delphox was sprayed with enough water to knock him out Charizard knocked out Victeeribell. I yelled "Use Veno Shock!" Blaine yelled "Use Dragon Claw!" Tentacruel caused a Nero shock of the Toxic to out Charizard like any other Pokémon.

Now it was the triple battle. I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Electavire, Dodrio, and Ditto!" Blaine yelled "Go Infernape, Emboar, and Typhlosion!" I yelled "Ditto transform into Primal Kyogre but calm it with the rain!" Blaine yelled "Infernape, Emboar, and Typhlosion use Thunder Punch on Ditto!" They ran towards Ditto but we're drawn to Electavire.

I yelled "Thanks for Electavire's speed boost! Now Dodrio Tri-Attack, Then Electavire use Thunderbolt and finally Ditto use Origin Pulse!" Dodrio hit them with 3 Type triangles, Electavire's Thunderbolt was boosted by the rain and they were knocked out by origin pulse from Ditto.

* * *

 **Ash viewpoint**

It was now my turn. I yelled "I Choose you Gale Wing!" Blaine yelled "Go Infernape!" I yelled "Rain Dance then Hurricane!" Blaine said "Thank you." I was confused did he want to lose just as Infernape was being pulled up Blaine yelled "Now Infernape use Thunder Punch!" Infernape jumped out of the Hurricane and punched Gale Wing with a fist full of electricity. I had to end this quick one more in the rain would be a no go. I yelled "Use hurricane but make mini multiple one so he can't reach you!" This worked because Infernape kept getting batted around. It was about several minutes till he was knocked out.

I yelled "I Choose You Pikachu and Dragonite!" Blaine yelled "Go Typhlosion and Emboar!" Blaine yelled "Typhlosion use Thunder Punch on Dragonite, Emboar use Heat Crash on Pikachu!" I yelled "Pikachu use Quick Attack to dodge Emboar and Dragonite use Gust to blow back Typhlosion! Now Pikachu use Electroball on Emboar and Dragonite use Dragon rage on Typhlosion!" The electroball did quite a bit of damage and the Dragon rage did more than usual as in like false swipe damage.

Blaine yelled "Typhlosion use Flare blitz on Pikachu and Emboar low kick Dragonite!" The flareblitz knocked out both Typhlosion and Pikachu and the low kick did some pretty decent damage to Dragonite. I yelled "Dragonite usr Gust on Emboar!" Dragonite blew up a busy of wind strong enough to knock out Emboar. I yelled "I choose you Charizard, Venusaur, and Squirtle!" Blaine yelled "Go Blaziken, Charizard, and Delphox."

I yelled "Charizard are you willing to help me?" He said " _Why should I can do this by myself I will protect like you did me but otherwise Nope!_ " I sighed and Me and Blaine yelled "Charizard Mega Evolve!" Charizard went right for Blaine's with a Dragon claw so Blaine yelled "Use Dragon Claw!" I yelled "Squirtle use Aqua ring then use Water Pulse fused with Dark Pulse on Delphox and keep him away from Venusaur OK! Venusaur use Ingrain then Leech seed on everyone then Power Whip on Blaziken!"

Blaine yelled "Blaziken use Aerial Ace one Venusaur, Delphox use Mystic Fire on Squirtle!" I yelled this to counter back "Venusaur use vinewhip and throw Blaziken into Delphox, Squirtle use Hydro spin and knock Delphox into Blaziken!" Venusaur grabbed Blaziken and threw him into Delphox while Squirtle Knocked Delphox into Blaziken. Alas though our Charizard were still battling it out using Dragon claws it was a stalemate.

We yelled practically every move but when I tried to get the others to help he refused and batted them away. This gave everyone else time to finish their battles. yelled "Vevusaur Frenzy Plant when Charizard does Blast burn and Squirtle use Hydro Cannon!" This caused a unique and powerful attack that knocked out Blaine's Charizard.


	28. Chapter 36

**The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch36 Beach Blank out Blatoise**

* * *

 **Gwen Viewpoint**

So here we go again with all this craziness. Now we're on an island having to wake up a King Blastoise for an Evolution Festival. 1st things up we might have to fight our way to wake him up so let's do it. Let's just say we had to travel through a lot of beach to get to him and now wake him up and the others.

"Hey guys wait up a sec!" Is what Matthew had to say just to show us he found something. He then said "Pokewatch guess unlock system activate!" °System activated!° Matthew then said "We will get a 6th member of team!" °Affirimitive. Unlocking info now!° OK I will admit that was worth the wait. Now we are heading forwards again. Once we got there all the starters came out. The Squirtles and Wartortles blasted the Blastoise with water waking him up. He yawned and said "Aww time for the evolution and ceremony!" He sent out a hydro pump and every one but Matthew's Wartortle evolved.

This caused the Blastoise to get up and walk over till Matthew jumped but I knocked him out with a dark void. The Blastoise said "Hey little buddy aren't you going to evolve?" This caused Wartortle, Onix, and Kevin to answer "We are not till our brother's 8th gym battle. He's the one in the dark void. We want to protect him against a Mewtwo and shock that Mewtwo at our bond when Matthew our brother wakes up we want some training from the Kings of all starters of kanto after we fight you the humans can fight."

The king Blastoise said "You have a deal you met the elder Venusaur but not the king so I'll call him, you wake up Matthew!" Great now were in another big mess. The Blastoise launched a Red and Green Hydro Cannon. Once got Matthew up was I about to tell but stopped. Blastoise then said "You will train against the Blastoise here till the other Kings get here.

I ran for the trees this way I had cover. Once the Blastoises came I launched Dark voids like tomorrow. It seemed everyone took out there's. So now that the Kings were here time to get serious. I yelled " Dark void!" Matthew yelled "Hydro Cannon!" Alex yelled "Aura sphere and Blast Burn!" Daniel yelled "Frenzy Plant and Earthquake!" Ash yelled "Volt Tackle!" Brock yelled "Sacred Sword!" Misty yelled "Secret Sword!" This allowed us to know them but we healed them afterwards.


	29. Chapter 37

**The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch37 The battle of the badge!**

* * *

 **Matthew viewpoint**

It was time to face my father in a battle with everyone with me! As soon as we got in in he said "Welcome Matthew and Friends ready for a battle." I yelled "Yes now bring us to your strongest Pokémon!" He flinched hearing my voice go demonic a bit. He brought us to the battlefield and Mewtwo was there and mechanical armor on him.

Alex yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Ditto!" Ash yelled "I choose you Gale Wing!" Gwen yelled "Let's the pack run with my friend Arcanine!" Daniel yelled "Let nature guide you Machamp!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Ninetails!" Giovanni said "You go 1st it would be my pleasure."

Daniel yelled "Machamp show this bully what's coming to him use Fissure!" Machamp opened a crack in the ground sucking in Mewtwo trapping him til he broke out. Gwen yelled "Aracanine let's show him we'll bite back use a combo of Outrage, Crunch, and Extreme Speed!" Arcanine sped as if he teleported banging into Mewtwo then Sharpened his teeth biting down then biting repeadtly in a blue and orange Flame.

I yelled "Ninetails Let's show him there's more to us than he thinks! Ninetails Full Power Hex, Will-O-Wisp, Toxic, Confuse Ray!" Ninetails made 2 balls of toxic energy, 2 balls of firy ghostly energy, 2 balls of confusion energy and launched it at Mewtwo then launched a ball of ghostly energy that did find damage. Ash yelled "Gale Wing let's show him he can't have everything! Now use Raindance and Hurricane!" Gale Wing made it start raining and caused a hurricane to hit Mewtwo.

Alex yelled "Ditto let's show them some surprises! Transform into Victini and use Final Gambit!" Ditto changed into Victini then fought using up all his energy fainting. Now it was Giovanni's turn he said "Mewtwo do what you please." Mewtwo then yelled "Psychic!" He threw every Pokémon into each other making them faint but not before they fainted.

I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Pory!" Gwen yelled "Let the pack run with my friend Dragonite!" Ash yelled "I choose you Blastoise!" Alex yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Victeeribell!" Daniel yelled "Let nature guide you Alakazam!" I yelled "Hey father you no good excuse of a person face the wrath of Pory! Use Lock on Zap Cannon!" Pointed a red dot at Mewtwo and fired a ball of electricity right at him.

I decided to say something "Mewtwo if you can hear listen I don't blame you for what you're doing. But leave when you can. Giovanni is my father and he put inside me Ditto DNA so leave when you can please don't suffer." I ran and attached a pokewatch to him with locked features. I said "This shows we are friends till the end!"

Gwen yelled "Dragonite let's show Giovanni that a legendary can't beat us! Use Dragon Rush!" Dragonite wass covered in a Draconic aura and rammed into Mewtwo. Suddenly we heard something in our heads " _All of you if you really want to win this show me and I go down after you attack with your 6th Pokémon._ " We said " _You want proof We'll show you proof !_ " Ash yelled " Blastoise let's show Giovanni a thing or two about messing with Pokémon! Use Hydro Cannon! " Blastoise opened his cannons and launched a fury of water.

Alex yelled "Victeeribell show them why plants and fire don't mix! Victeeribell use Venoshock covered razor leaf!" Launched razor tipped leaves that were tipped purple. Daniel yelled "Hey Creep taste lose once more we do this as a team! Alakazam We will let only Matt mega evolve so use Shadow ball!" Alakazam threw an orb of ghostly Aura at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then yelled "Psystrike!" He grabbed all our Pokémon and threw them into a pile.

I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Peach!" Ash ran to the skylights and opened them and yelled "I choose your Dragonite!" Alex yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Tentacruel!" Daniel yelled "Let nature guide your path Ho-Oh!" Gwen yelled "Let the pack run with my friend Mew!" I yelled "Peach Powder Blast then use Bug Bite!" Peach launched a balled of multicolored powder at Mewtwo giving him every status aliment and then charged at him biting him.

Ash yelled "Dragonite Dragon Claw!" Alex yelled "Tentacruel use Scald!" Dragonite's claws extended in a Draconic Aura and slashed at Mewtwo. Tentacruel sprayed out steaming hot water at Mewtwo. Daniel yelled "Ho-Oh use Sacred Fire!" Ho-Oh made blue flames be shot of her beak and hit Mewtwo. Gwen yelled "Mew use Shadow Ball!" Mew made a sphere of ghostly aura and launched it at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then yelled "Aura Sphere!" He launched a ball made of pure at Peach and curved to hit everyone knocking them all out.

I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Onix!..." As soon as Onix came up he evolved to Steelix. "Or should I say My Friend Steelix!" Ash yelled "I choose you Venusaur!" Gwen yelled "Let the pack run with my friend Gengar!" Daniel yelled "Let nature guide your path Kingdra!" Alex yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Dodrio!" I yelled "Steelix Synergetic Evolution!" This caused Steelix go have some of my notable features. I then yelled "Automize then use Double Edge into Aqua tail and Iron tail combined!" Steelix cleaned himself to major degree them rammed into Mewtwo and slammed him with both an aqua tail and Iron tail.

Ash yelled "Venusaur use Frenzy Plant and take down Mewtwo some more!" Venusaur put his vine in the ground and brought them back up unleashing them upon Mewtwo. Daniel yelled "Kingdra use Dragon Pulse CO boned with water pulse!" Kingdra formed a sphere a of Draconic and aquatic energy and launched it at Mewtwo.

Gwen yelled "Gengar use Shadow ball on Mewtwo but also cause an illusion that will give Giovanni nightmares for a long time!" Gengar launched a ball of ghostly Aura at Mewtwo while showing Giovanni himself as a poor old decrpid man. Alex yelled "Dodrio use Tri-Attack!" Dodrio formed a triangle of types and launched it at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo yelled "Flamethrower!" And launched a volley of flames at our Pokémon.

I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Kevin!" Kevin then evolved into a Gengar. Ash yelled "I choose you Charizard! We need you to listen this time." Alex yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Electavire!" Gwen yelled "Let the pack run with my friend Beedrill!" Daniel yelled "Let nature guide your path Sandslash!" I yelled "Mega evolve Kevin!" Lavander and neon purple tendrils connected between me and Kevin. Once done I yelled "Kevin use Dark pulse and Shadow ball combined!" Kevin made a ball of ghostly and dark Aura and launched if at Mewtwo.

Ash yelled "Charizard Blast Burn, burn the Armor to a crisp!" Charizard made a huge fire symbol and launched it at Mewtwo. Alex yelled "Electavire use Thunder Punch!" Electavire ran up with a fist full of electricity and punched Mewtwo. Gwen yelled "Beedrill poison needle fury!" Beedrill flew up to Mewtwo and started jabbing him with multiple needle arms and poison jabs combined. Daniel yelled "Sandslash use Crush Claw!" Sandslash's class became bigger as he slashed at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo then yelled "Shadow Ball!" He made a sphere of ghostly energy and launched it at our Pokémon.

I yelled "Father I'm not scared of you, we will defeat you and make it where you can't hurt anyone else again!" I yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Wartortle or should I say Blastoise!" As if on que I turned into my Wartortle form. Allowing me and Wartortle to evolve into Blastoise. Everyone changed to their starter form. Ash yelled "I choose you Pikachu!" Gwen yelled "Let the pack run with my friend Absol!" Alex yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Blaziken!" Daniel yelled "Let nature guide your path Torterra!"

We yelled "Ultimate Starter combo!" Blastoise launched a volley of high pressured water, Blaziken launched a huge fire symbol. Torterra made thorned vines go right at Mewtwo, Pikachu ran covered in golden electricity. Absol let out multiple Night slashes. Once all the attacks hit causing an explosion Mewtwo was knelling. But yelled as we yelled "Psystrike\Protect!

The protect wore everyone out as the cracked. We yelled " One more time Ultimate started combo!" This caused another explosion but knocked out Mewtwo giving us the badge. We the left but not after I beat up my father.


	30. Chapter 39

**This chapter may seem a bit random but well Pokémon and giant ancient runes put 2 + 2 together.**

* * *

 **The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch38 The Ancient Puzzel of Pokeopplis**

* * *

 **Daniel's viewpoint**

So Matthew got word from someone that we would have to new island with a team of 6 or more well we came here 1st. And boy is this a disaster. We had to fight our way through with Pokémon and Weapons. So let's get to this sinse we had to battle 24 story tall Pokémon.

Our 1st opponent was a giant a Wigglytuff, Matthew said "This one is mine you fight I battle!" Of course this caused him to send out everyone. Out of nowhere there enemies for us to fight that looked like singers and Jigglypuff all made of light pink and tan clay. Matthew yelled "Everyone hyper beam except Blastoise, Steelix, Kevin, Charizard, Venusaur, and Raichu! Charizard use Blast burn combined with Frenzy Plant from Venusaur!"

He continued "Raichu Volt tackle with them. Blastoise, Kevin, and Steelix remember brother combo from the start well make it better with Hydro Cannon, Dark Pulse, Thunderbolt, Double Edge, iron tail, and Aqua tail!" Every got in position and launched a volley of attack while I was slashing with my grass Axe and smashing with Ground Hammer. After wigglytuff got knocked out it and Matthew caught her adding her to his team. We moved on.

Now there was an Alakazam and Gwen said "Let me handle this!" She sent out Pokémon with abilities good against Alakazam. And then pink creatures made of clay appeared. Gwen yelled "Everyone use an attack strong against Alakazam either Shadow ball or crunch! Or in your case Absol use Night Slash!" This caused the Alakazam to faint while had to fight off multiple clay creatures.

Now it was my turn against a Giant Gengar. I yelled "Everyone Elemental Armor then your strongest attacks!" This made it easier to knock him out and catch but then we got to the back room. That's where it was Alex expertise he read the description it saying.

 _ **VI salvare mundum a periculis multiplex erit .**_

 ** _There will be 6 to save this world from multiple perils._**

 ** _Et multiplex erit amici ._**

 ** _They will have multiple friends._**

 ** _Quod nova genera sunt inventa Pokenerds ._**

 ** _As new types are discovered by the Pokenerds._**

 ** _Et virtutes excitet ._**

 ** _The powers will awaken._**

 ** _Et operatur virtutes in assideat, donec opus ._**

 ** _The powers lie dormant till needed or activated._**

 ** _Cum exsuscitatus, et erunt ibi in perpetuum ._**

 ** _Once awoken they will be there forever._**

 ** _6 rei in se et in arma lucretur ._**

 ** _The 6th from another reality will gain the weapons here._**

 ** _Sed ad hanc rem opus est._**

 ** _Only to come to this reality when needed._**

 ** _Sed comes V aliis res alias ._**

 ** _But will travel with the other 5 to others realities._**

 ** _Tempore cessat , sed cum resumit aliquis , foliis ubi res eorum retro ._**

 ** _When one person leaves their reality time stops but resumes when back._**

 ** _Quisque electorum habeat typings III ._**

 ** _Each chosen has 3 typings._**

 ** _Potestas excitavit est aqua !_**

 ** _The power of water has been awoken!_**

That was when we noticed 3 more weapon on the table. Suddenly a portal opened on all of us and a lady fell through. Once we all got up and the lady grabbed the weapons we bombarded her with questions. She said "My name is Scheffel. Nope Pokémon don't exist in my reality except in video games. And also just surfing summer break fell in a portal."

* * *

 **Hope you like the sneak peak of this character that will be with us for a while!**

* * *

 **The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch39 The 1st movie!**

* * *

 **Scheffel's Viewpoint**

So I came here after learning all there is to know about Pokémon in a game an now on the back of a togekiss. I yelled "Is it usually this scary flying 1st time!" Everyone but Matthew answered. I know from being a kid to observe so I did and that's what I did till I noticed something glowing on Matthew. I asked togekiss "Can you fly us closer to Matthew?" Togekiss said "Yes... He seems spaced out doesn't he?" I nodded as we got closer I noticed Matthew just zoned out with an aqua water symbol glowing on his chest.

I remember them explaining to me the prophecy but this was weird I yelled "Matthew snap out of it!" He snapped out of it but fell back in to the ocean. That's when things got weirder he shot out in an aqua jet form and landed on Blastoise. I looked at him the glow disappeared and he said "Ugh why am I wet oh well time to swim again!" I grabbed him sinse he looked familiar. I said "Matthew can you try to use Aqua Jet with out your trident I need to know?" He looked surprised and jumped in the water surprisingly coming up in a veil of water.

He asked "How did you know?" I only pointed at his chest which had his water symbol. He yelled "Everyone come look!" He showed them and we were off again. I had some target practice with my Fairy blaster and Flying crossbow. Then I tried my normal baseball bat, no matter what it hit it didn't break.

Once we got to new island we saw a giant temple castle like thing. We decided to go in. Once we were in there we saw clones of our selves and our Pokémon. Mewtwo then came and said "If you want the eggs you will have fight for them!" This caused an issue with us be separated with plexiglass. Everyone had to fight off three clones. Luckily our Pokémon know how temporarily knock out a Pokémon.

Matthew was using his Poison Spear to temporarily put his foes to sleep then knock them out with a flash cannon and chain them with water. Daniel was using Ground Hammer to stun them the ice dagger to freeze them and the Grass Axe to put them to sleep. Gwen used her Dark Kunai to Put them to sleep. Alex trapped them with Fire and Stones. Me I had to knock them unconscious.

Once everything was put down Mew came flying and a whole other fight broke out between Psychic energy spheres for Mew and Mewtwo. Which we got in the middle of it along with dropping our weapons. And then turning to stone but that's not the craziest part from everyone there crying we came back! We got the eggs but then I fell through another portal.

Time skip to finals of conference for next chapter.


	31. Chapter 40

**The semifinals was basically Machamp using fissure.**

 **Near the end I ran out of ideas for the battle.**

* * *

 **The Pokenerds Journey**

 **Ch40 Finals**

* * *

 **Alex viewpoint**

I yelled "Let's battle like a blazing inferno Blaziken!" Ash yelled "I Choose You Pikachu!" Gwen yelled "Let the pack run with my Friend Absol!" Daniel yelled "Let nature guide you Torterra!" Matthew yelled "Let's Battle My Friend Blastoise!" Fox yelled "Let's show them our powers Gengar!" Ritchie yelled "Let's go Raichu!" Mitch yelled "We can do it Nidoking!" Rachael yelled "Let's buzz around Vespiqueen!" Mike yelled "We can dig it Sandslash!"

I yelled "Blaziken Synergetic Mega Evolution!" Blaziken and me connected with orange and red tendrils allowing mega evolution to happen. Blaziken head feathers moved to pointing upwards. Flames came out of her wrists. Her legs became black and red. She gained similarities to me. Mike yelled "Sandslash use Sandtomb on Blaziken!" I yelled "Blaziken use Fire spin on Sandslash!" Sandslash encased Blaziken in a tornado of Sand. Blaziken encased Sandslash in a tornado of fire. I yelled "We can go at you hand for hand!"

I yelled "Blaziken use Aerial Ace!" Mike yelled "Sandslash use Aerial Ace!" Blaziken and Sandslash ran at each other covered in air. This brought Blaziken and Sandslash down quite a bit. Matthew yelled "Blastoise use Aura Sphere!" Fox yelled "Guess our illusion won't trick you, Zoroark use Dark Pulse!" Blastoise blasted out a sphere of pure aura. Zoroark launched a sphere of Dark Aura. Both attacks landed.

Matthew yelled "Blastoise use Hydro pump!" Fox yelled "Zoroark use Flamethrower!" Blastoise shot water out of his 2 cannons. Zoroark breathed out fire both moves making contact. Ritchie/Ash yelled "Raichu/Pikachu use Iron tail!" Both their tails clanged against each other in a metal form. They yelled "Raichu/Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" The 2 shot electrical bolts at each other. Gwen yelled "Absol use Perish song then Psycho cut!" We turned on our translators for this moment.

oh oh oh vitae tempus habemus quid pecces

oh oh oh we are having the time of our life what could go wrong

Sed post triennii tempus convertit nostros deficientes oculos et animam

After three turns all of our time is up we faint and lose

Racheal yelled "Vespiqueen use Attack order!" Absol launched a blade of psychic energy at Vespiqueen when bees started attacking. Gwen yelled "Absol use Night Slash!" Rachael yelled "Vespiqueen use Air Cutter!" Absol launched a blade of darkness while Vespiqueen launched buzzsaws made of air.

Daniel yelled "Torterra Earth Power!" Mitch yelled "Nidoking Icebeam!" Torterra made the ground crack underneath Nidoking while he made a ball of icy energy and launched a beam of it. Daniel/Mitch yelled "Torterra\Nidoking use Earthquake!" The ground started to shake as the earthquakes damaged everyone.

We all yelled "Pikachu Volt Tackle, Blastoise Surround Pikachu in a Hydro Cannon, Torterra Surround Pikachu in a Frenzy Plant, Blaziken surround Pikachu in a Blast burn, Absol surround Pikachu in a Night Slash!" This caused Pikachu to covered in different types. They yelled "Raichu use Volt tackle, Vespiqueen use Attack order to surround him, Sandslash use sand tomb, Zoroark Use Night Daze, Nidoking use Sludge bomb!" This caused Raichu to be covered in different types.

Raichu and Pikachu collided and caused and explosion knocking everyone out. We yelled "Go Dragonite, Tentacruel, Alakazam, Gengar, Wigglytuff!" They yelled "Go Dragonite, Granbull, Heracross, Gyarados, and Rapidash!"

Mike yelled "Granbull use attract!" I yelled "Tentacruel use Poison jab!" Only for Tentacruel to hug Granbull after being hit with hearts. Mike yells "Granbull use Thunder punch, Thunder fang, and wild charge at the same time!" Granbull was covered in electricity which went into the attack.

Ritchie yelled "Dragonite use Thunder wave and supersonic!" Ash yelled "Dragonite use ice punch!" From being hit with supersonic waves it caused Ash's Dragonite to hit herself. Ritchie yelled "Icy wind and ice punch combined!" Ritchie's Dragonite started blowing cold wind and throwing ice covered punches.

Rachael yelled "Rapidash use Toxic, Will-o-wisp and hypnosis!" Sludge and wisps were sent right at Alakazam. Gwen yelled "Alakazam use Telekinesis!" Rachel yelled "Rapidash use mega horn!" Rapidash enlarged it's horn and rammed right into Alakazam.

Fox yelled "Gyarados use Iron head!" Gyarados had it's become covered in metal and slam into Wigglytuff. Matthew yelled "Wigglytuff use sing!" Nothing happened sinse Wigglytuff flinched. Fox yelled "Gyarados use Iron tail!" Gyarados's tail became covered in metal as he slammed it into Wigglytuff.

Mitch yelled "Heracross use Night Slash!" Heracross ran up with their horn glowing with a dark Aura ramming into Gengar. Daniel yelled "Gengar use Shadow ball!" Launched a ball of ghostly Aura at Heracross. Mitch yelled "Heracross use Night slash!"

We yelled "Typemental Aura spheres!" Our Pokémon launched a combined Aura sphere based on their types hitting the others and knocking everyone out.

We sent out Venusaur, Blastoise, Kevin, Steelix, Electavire, Ditto, Beedrill, Dragonite, Kingdra and Sandslash. They sent out Venusaur, Blastoise, Tarous, Stoutland, Cherrim, Wezzing, Gengar, Tyrantrum, Tangrowth, and Dusknoir.

Ash/Ritchie yelled "Blastoise use Hydro pump. Venusaur use Frenzy Plant!" This caused both sides of attacks to colide. Knocking each other out.

Matthew yelled "Kevin use Shadow ball! Steelix use Double Edge!" Fox yelled "Gengar use Shadow ball! Tyrantrum use Fire fang!" Steroid rammed right into Tyrantrum's jaws and caused both to faint. Both the shadow balls hit their opponents knocking them out.

Mike yelled "Stoutland use take down! Tauros use Giga Impact!" I yelled "Electavire use Brick break! Ditto use transform and copy Stoutland!" Both Ditto and stoutland charged at each knocking each other out same for Electavire and Taurous.

Mitch yelled "Wezzing use Sludge bomb! Cherrim petal dance!" Daniel yelled "Sandslash use Earth Power! Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!" The collision of the attacks knocked out the rest.

Rachael yelled "Dusknoir Shadow ball! Tangrowth use Power whip!" Gwen yelled "Dragonite use Ice punch! Beedrill use Twin needle!" The collision knock both sides out.

We sent out Gengar, Alakazam, and Machamp. They sent out kricketune, Fearow, Electrode, Flygon, Floatzel, unfeazent, Charizard, Pidgeot, Clefable, and Poliwrath.

Gwen yelled "Gengar use Psychic to keep them on the ground!" Daniel yelled "Machamp use Fissure! Alakazam use Psychic to spread the fissure!" As they were held the ground split apart heading straight towards their Pokémon.

Just as we got our prize money we were teleported to Scheffel in a room that had alot of halls.


End file.
